Le livre des sorts
by Purple Magican
Summary: La guerre est fini, ou du moins c'est se que croient les Veilleurs. Et c'est sans compter sur l'apparition d'un livre aussi étrange que son propriétaire et d'autre personnes qui pourrait changer à jamais la vie de nos héros. Suite fictive de Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **Robin :**

Le vent me fouettait le visage, faisant voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens, je ne faisais plus attention à se qui m'entourais, ni le bruit du métal et de la chaire transpercée, ni les râles des ombres grouillantes, ni les cris de mes allier, ni le sang ne m'atteignais. Il n'y avait plus que elle qui comptais pour moi. Elle, cette incarnation du mal et de la destruction, elle, qui avait sacrifié sans hésiter la vie de ses compagnons. Elle qui s'était soumise au Déchu. Elle.

Je tenais fermement mon grimoire dans ma main gauche et je m'élançais vers elle, elle qui représentait à la fois mon passé et mon futur. Un disciple se détacha et fonça vers moi, je le carbonisais sans effort, sans même tourné la tête vers son cadavre encore fumant, je ne la quittais pas des yeux, et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Ça y est. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, elle était calme mais affichait constamment un sourire triomphant, comme si elle savait que la partie était gagné d'avance pour elle.

« -OUI...APPROCHES-TOI...REVIENS...NOUS NE SOMMES QU'UN...

-...

J'étais bien décidée une fois pour toute à en finir avec elle. Je créais un immense trait de foudre dans mon poing fermé et le lança sur elle, mon tire la toucha, mais elle répliqua aussitôt, je tentais une esquive, mais son attaque Expiration me toucha tout de même. Je recréais une attaque, mais cette fois avec l'Ignition et la lança à nouveau sur elle. Et se fut la bonne.

-NNGH... AAAARGHHH...

Je levais alors la main droite en l'air, concentrant l'énergie néfaste de Grima dans une boule d'énergie violette.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-Pour une fois, je suis contente que nous ne soyons une seule entité, toi et moi. Parce que je peux me...nous sacrifier pour protéger les gens que j'aime.

-TU N'OSERAIS PAS !

-Oh, mais je vais le faire. Tes intentions et tes actions sont impardonnables. Et, dans la mesure où je suis une partie de toi, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Nous allons disparaître ensemble !

-NON...AAAAAARRGH !

 _« C'est finit maintenant »_

Mais, vif comme l'éclair, Chrom qui ne devait pas être loin derrière moi, attaqua mon double du futur. Abasourdie, mon bras retomba mollement et la boule d'énergie disparue à son tour. Je voyais sans voir mon double se désintégrer au fur et à mesure. Soudainement, je me sentais défaillir, mes jambes cédèrent sous moi, mais Chrom me rattrapa très vite.


	2. Chapter 2 Sur le chemin du retour

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **2\. Sur le chemin du retour**

 **Robin :**

Grima n'est plus, enfin, si seulement. Chrom n'a pas voulu que je le tue, il a préféré que se soit lui qui lui porte le coup fatal. _« C'est finit maintenant »._ Il savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, il ne faisait que le plonger dans un sommeil de mille ans, mais il m'a dit et répété que c'était mieux ainsi, il ne pouvais supporter le fait de perdre son épouse et mère de son enfant. J'aurais voulu, J'AURAI DU détruire cette incarnation du mal. _« C'est finit maintenant » ._ J'observais ces orbites désormais vide du squelette de dragon, je ne cessais de m'en vouloir, les camarades derrière moi, exprimaient leur joie suite à l'action héroïque de leur roi, ils se congratulaient et rigolaient ensemble. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse, mais, au fond de moi, il y avait un vide, quelque choses c'était effondré en même temps qu'il avait planté son épée. Avant de lancer ma dernière attaque, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à Emmeryn et au sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour son peuple. Je posais ma main droite sur le crane du dragon, _« C'est finit maintenant »_ ,je ne cessais de le répéter, comme pour essayer de me convaincre, mais la marque maudite me narguait sur ma main, me rappelant que mal grès tout, je faisais partie de cette maudite lignée. Je serrais le poing, jusqu'à faire blanchir mes phalanges, je baissais la tête. Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Mère, tout va bien ? Me demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Linfan, ce garçon me surprendra toujours, il est lui aussi l'enfant de Chrom, mais n'a pas reçu la marque de la sainte lignée, ni celle de la lignée maudite d'ailleurs, même si il y a de grande chance pour qu'il en fasse partie, contrairement à sa sœur Lucina qui elle avait hérité du pouvoir de son père. Je le pris dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas transmettre ce fardeau, je ne voulais pas que mon fils soit un réceptacle.

-Je te demande pardon, Linfan.

-Mais … Pourquoi Mère ?

-Parce que, à cause de moi, tu peux … Tu peux être …

-Mais Mère, c'est finit, il s'écarta un peu de moi, regardez Grima n'est plus ainsi que tout ses partisans.

-Il a raison Mère. Reprit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus. Père a fait se qui était juste.

-Lucina …

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Père ne voulait pas que nous grandissions sans vous. Reprit elle

Je regardais tour à tour mes enfants, comment pouvais je être aussi défaitiste devant eux. Lucina vint à son tour me serrer dans ses bras, Linfan fit de même.

-Je vous demande pardon mes enfants.

-Ils ont raison Robin, j'ai fais se qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, grandir sans ses parents n'est pas chose aisée.

Chrom était apparu derrière nous, le soleil couchant l'entourant de sa lumière bienfaitrice. Mon époux savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Linfan et Lucina s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à leurs père qui se posa devant moi, ses yeux remplit d'amour plongeant dans les miens.

-Robin, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas voir nos enfants pleurer la perte de leurs mère, même pour un acte héroïque. Naga a beau avoir dit qu'il y avait une chance, infime, que tu survives, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux plus te quitter. Il me serra a son tour dans ses bras puissants, mes larmes coulèrent, je lui rendis son étreinte.

Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, je vis Linfan sourire bêtement et Lucina rougir et sourire de joie. Chrom s'écarta avec douceur et essuya mes larmes.

Les camarades vinrent me féliciter et me congratuler, ils m'entraînèrent loin du cadavre gisant de Grima, ma famille se tenait à mes côté, Lucina me tenant la main à ma gauche, Chrom me prenant par l'épaule à droite et Linfan à sa droite. Mais, avant de rentrer en Ylisse, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard au squelette du Déchu. La route sera longue et fatigante pour rentrer au royaume, tout le monde était impatient de rentrer, Chrom avait mis en place un « roulement » pour que je ne reste jamais longtemps seule pendant le trajet mais, il n'y avait que Tharja qui restait constamment avec moi, comme à son habitude.

L'excitation commençait à monter dans les rangs à la vue des tours du château d'Yllistol, cependant, un épais nuage noir montait très haut dans le ciel derrière. Un murmure se répandis très vite dans l'assemblé, Frédérick demanda à Chrom la marche à suivre. Le capitaine prit une grande inspiration et me consulta du regard, j'acquiesçais silencieusement.

« -Je veux que les blessés les plus grave et léger rentre au château, la moitié des soigneurs les raccompagnent.

Une bonne partie de notre trompe restait encore parmi les Veilleurs, d'un pas lourd, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit d'où semblait émaner la fumé. Il y avait un village remplit de civile lutant contre de nombreuses Ombres.

-Robin, un plan ? Me demanda simplement mon mari.

-Séparons l'armée en deux, une partie évacue les villageois, que les soigneurs restant s'occupent des blessés les plus grave en premiers, les autres s'occupent des Ombres. »

Les soldats s'occupèrent des habitants, le Veilleur comme à leurs habitude se chargèrent des créatures, chacun formant un duo,je faisait équipe avec Lucina et Chrom était avec Linfan. Nous progressions bien, jusqu'à qu'il y ai une apparition massive de mort-vivants. Elles semblaient venir d'une petite cabane, je me séparais de ma fille pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi. Je combattais les monstres qui m'empêchais de passer, mais très vite, je fus submergé par le nombres, la cituation devenait critique, je tentais de faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque en me concentrant sur la position exacte de mes ennemis. J'ai eu une brusque montée d'énergie en moi, une terrible sensation de suffoquer me pris, mais je libérais l'énergie accumulée et carbonisais mes assaillants. Je les avais tous vaincu, sauf que maintenant j'étais littéralement épuisée, mes amis et ma famille s'approchèrent de moi en souriant, toutes les Ombres ont été vaincu. Mais une odeur de chaire brûlée se dégagea dans mon dos, Chrom et mes amis faisait une tête surprise et paniquée.

 **Chrom :**

Je venais de transpercer la dernière Ombre qu'il restait, Robin était non loin de moi, elle se tenait debout au milieu de nombreux cadavres encore fumant. Elle me sourit faiblement, visiblement au bord de l'épuisement. Les camarades et moi même s'approchèrent d'elle quand une Ombre apparu, le hache en l'air, prête à l'abattre sur mon épouse pour l'achever. Mais, il y eu une gerbe de flammes puis l'odeur de brûlé et l'ombres s'évapora, comme les cadavres aux pieds de ma stratège. L'ombre de la personne qui se dressait derrière Robin ne m'était pas inconnu, et, à en croire les bruis des mouvements d'armes derrière moi, j'en conclu que les autres avaient compris à qui on avait affaire. Ma femme écarquilla des yeux et se retourna, elle eut un grand mouvement de recul, se plaçant à quelques mètres de l'homme. Je l'entendit déglutir en le reconnaissant.

« - Vous ! Comment est possible ? Avais je rugi

-Valldar, fit Robin en serrant les dents.

-Eh bien, je savais que Chrom était du genre impudent et désinvolte, mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi Robin.

-C'est normal que je réagisse comme ça en vous voyant , répondit cette dernière avec agressivité.

-Je savais que ce blanc bec t'avais retourné l'esprit Robin, mais je ne pensais pas à se point.

-De quoi parlez vous ? Lui demandai je en soutenant ma femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

-Allons ne jouez pas à se petit jeu avec moi ! S'énerva le mage noir et posant ses yeux méprisant sur moi. Vous avez manipulez ma fille pour qu'elle se retourne contre moi et sa patrie.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'est à croire qu'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

-Seigneur Chrom pardonnez moi me fit Dâme Tiki en s'approchant dans mon dos, mais je pense que le Valldar qui se tient devant nous n'est pas celui que nous connaissons.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je peux peut être me trompée, mais, si c'était le Valldar de notre monde, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Robin.

L'assemblé retint sa respiration suite à cette révélation.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Bon j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des review ça fait plaisir !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3 Land Of Broken Dreams

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **3\. Land of Broken Dreams**

 **Chrom :**

Mal grès les paroles de Dame Tiki, les Veilleurs étaient en arc de cercle derrière Robin, armes aux poing, grimoires entre-ouvert, Aversa avait même fait naître une boule de feu dans sa main, prête à la lancer, Palne et Yarne se sont transformés en lapin géant et avaient les moustaches et les oreilles qui frétillaient, Nah et Nowi avaient retrouvés leurs forme de dragon, même Minerva grognait devant Valldar. Lucina et Linafan encadraient de près leurs mère, quant à moi, je la soutenais toujours mais prêt à dégainer ma Sainte-Falchon, Robin elle restait calme et n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. La tension était palpable dans les rangs, Robin posa sa main sur la mienne et s'avança lentement, je sentais mes hommes retenir leurs souffle. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle dégaina son épée d'argent et attaqua le mage noir, mais ne toucha aucun point vital, son épée n'était qu'à quelques mini-mètres de son cou, un mince filet de sang glissa.

« -Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Demanda ma femme.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

-Il n'a ni bougé, ni contre-attaqué. Continua t-elle calmement tout en gardant le Plégian en joug.

-Méfies toi Robin, c'est peut être une ruse de sa part. Lui répondais-je.

-Hum, je ne suis pas aussi perfide que vous Chrom, ricana Valldar.

Cette fois j'ai complètement dégainé mon épée, mais Robin tendit la bras gauche pour me barrer la route.

-Et si Dame Tiki avait raison, et si ce n'est pas le Valldar que nous connaissons. Si ça avait été lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à prendre le contrôle de mon esprit ou à esquiver mon attaque. Releva t-elle

-Cela fait peut être parti de son plan. Continuais-je.

Valladar jeta son Bolganone qui tomba près de moi et écarta légèrement ses mains .

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis désarmé et clairement en sous effectif. Répliqua l'homme. Et même si j'aurais tenté quelque chose, je n'aurais pas eu assez de sorts dans mon grimoire et vous avez l'avantage du terrain, je ne fais pas le poids face à vous.

Je ramassais le livre et vérifiais ces paroles, en effet, la plupart des pages étaient vierges, il ne devait y en avoir que deux ou trois ou figuraient le cercle d'invocation et les formules. Robin baissa alors son épée et intima l'ordre à notre équipe d'en faire autant, beaucoup râlèrent mais ils s'exécutèrent.

-Que fait-on Robin? Demandais-je.

-Les hommes sont fatigués et nous voulons tous rentrer chez nous, elle se tourna vers moi. Emmenons le avec nous, une fois posé, nous l'interrogerons au calme et là nous nous déciderons de la marche à suivre.

J'acquiesçais, je distribuais les ordres, des soldats mirent des fer aux poignets du mage noir et on le plaça dans une charrette couverte d'une bâche sous bonne garde. Je demandais discrètement à quelques Veilleurs de confiance de venir me voir.

-Je ne veux pas voir Robin et Valldar à moins de un mètre chacun, Lon'zu je veux que tu restes le plus près possible de Robin, Palne je veux que tu restes près de la carriole au moindre bruit suspect à l'intérieur tu peux y entrer, Gaïus tu restes près de Palne au cas où. Autorisation de le tuer, si Robin tente d'approcher, empêchez la en la blessant. Tharja je veux que tu ne quittes pas Robin d'une semelle.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Linfan et Lucina approchèrent à leurs tour.

-Nous resterons près d'elle à chaque instants Père. Firent en cœur mes deux enfants.

Je les remerciais en leur ébouriffants les cheveux. J'ai pris position moi aussi près de Robin. Le cortège s'ébranla et se dirigea vers la capitale, nous avancions bien lorsque que je me rendais compte d'un problème, la personne qui était à côté de moi était une soigneuse qui avait endossé la cape de ma stratège.

 **Robin :**

J'avais réussi à me soustraire de mes « gardes du corps » mais ils finiraient par se rendre compte de mon absence, il fallait alors que je me dépêche. Je soulevais la bâche et entrais dans la charrette, les soldats qui étaient à l'intérieur se levèrent prêt à en découdre, mais j'avais réussi à les convaincre de me laisser quelque minutes avec le prisonnier, je leurs fis signe de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Je m'assaillais en face de Valldar qui ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis mon « embarcation ». Je restais quelques minutes à l'observer, il soutenait sans faiblir mon regard, j'avalais ma salive pour me donner de la consistance, mais il me devança.

« -Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer, retournes d'où tu viens et nous nous en porterons mieux.

-Il y a certaines questions que j'aimerais vous poser en privé.

-Oh voilà qui deviens intéressant. Il se mit à rire. Moi aussi j'ai certaines questions à te poser, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous n'auras la réponse aujourd'hui. Il glissa sa main sous sa cape et en sorti un livre pas très épais à la couverture en cuire noire légèrement usée, les coins protégés par des pièces en or, il n'y avait pas de titre dessus. Je ne m'attendais pas à se genre de situation, il soupira, mais je crois que je devrais le rendre à sa propriétaire.

Il me le tendit, je n'avais jamais vu se livre avant, ou du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors pourquoi voulait-il me le rendre ? J'hésitais à le prendre, est-ce que c'était un piège de sa part. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre pourrait me faire après tout, mais si il était ensorcelé, il pourrait me manipuler. Un objet ensorcelé n'est pas forcément malfaisant, il n'est maléfique qu'entre les mains d'un être malintentionné. Je me décidais enfin à le prendre, le cuire de la couverture était souple et léger, je l'ouvrais pour me rendre compte que la première page était vierge, tout le livre était vierge, le vélin crème était de qualité, ce qui devait être le cas aussi de la couverture. Je reportais mon attention sur le mage noir qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il continuait à me scruter de son regard noir et perçant, j'ai cru y lire une certaine détresse comme si... Les rabats de la carriole s'ouvrirent, Chrom se tenait devant très en colère. Je me redressais, cachais le livre dans mon sac et sortais aussitôt, je marchais vers l'avant de la troupe et mon mari me rejoignit bien vite.

-Non mais te rends-tu compte de se qu'il aurait pu te faire.

-Ça va je vais bien, merci de vous souciez de moi votre altesse.

Quand je prenais se ton il abandonnait très vite sachant que le débat pouvait durer des heures.

-Tu es bien meilleur que moi pour les stratégies, dit-il pour changer de sujet, j'avais légèrement oublié se détail, comment tu as fais ? Me demanda t-il en me rendant ma cape.

-Pour Palne et Gaïus je n'ai eu qu'a les soudoyer avec des carottes pour l'une et des dizaines de tartes pour l'autre et j'ai promis une augmentation aux soldats de la charrette. Ça été un peu plus compliqué pour les enfants, Tharja et Lon'zu, mais je me suis arrangée. Je n'ai eu qu'a convaincre une soigneuse un peu sotte d'enfiler ma cape et le tour était joué.

Il se mit à rire.

Cette fois il ne me quittait pas des yeux, j'aimais Chrom mais parfois, il pouvait vraiment en faire trop ça m'agaçais souvent d'ailleurs.

 _Quelle bande de misérables insectes, l'humanité n'est vraiment qu'un ramassis infâme ne comptant que sur les émotions, ils croient que ça les rends forts, mais il suffit de tuer l'être le plus cher au monde pour les voir s'entre-tuer._ Fit une voie sifflante dans ma tête.

Chrom posa sa main sur mes épaules et me montra les murs de notre cité. Lorsque nous avons passé les lourdes portes en bois, nous avons découvert que toutes les rues étaient couvertes de guirlandes, de fleurs, la nourriture et l'alcool coulaient à flot, tous fêtaient comme il se doit le retour victorieux de leurs défenseurs. Chaque Veilleurs saluaient vivement la folle et elle lui rendait bien, Chrom souriait tranquillement et faisait des signe à chacun.

-Salues ton peuple Robin, il t'accueille comme il se doit.

Je levais une main hésitante et saluais la masse de gens autour de nous.

 _Regardes les, ils ne sont là que pour acclamer l'homme qui se tient à tes côtés, imagines leurs visages déformés par l'horreur si ils savaient que leur ennemi de toujours est sous leurs nez, que la personne qu'ils vénèrent et adulent comme leur reine est en fait l'incarnation de se pourquoi tant de guerriers ont perdus la vie._ Continua la voie dans mes pensées, un vertige me pris, je plaquais ma main sur ma tempe tenant de faire cesser le bruit stridents. Les gens devenaient de plus en plus flous, mon corps était lourd, il me semblais entendre Chrom m'appeler avant que je tombe dans un océan de noirceur.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'ai tout de suite reconnu les poutres en bois noires du grand plafond en chaux blanche de l'infirmerie. Je soupirais et tentais de me lever mais un mal de crâne me saisis, m'arrachant un petit cri, les soigneurs surpris ont prévenu de mon réveil, bientôt la troupe inquiète constitué de Tharja, Linfan, Lucina, Lissa, Frederick et Chrom se rua sur moi me bombardant de questions.

-Si tout le monde parle en même temps, je ne vais pas pouvoir comprendre grand chose. Ironisais-je

-Comment vous sentez-vous Mère ? Demanda Lucina.

-Un peu mieux, c'est juste de la fatigue accumulée, j'ai dû fiche une panique monstre en ville, m'effondrer comme ça devant tout le monde.

-Heureusement Madame, nous étions presque arrivé à l'intérieur du château, nous avons donc pu vous transporter ici rapidement. Constata Frederick.

-Que tout le monde se prépare, ce soir nous donnons un banquet en l'honneur de notre retour. Frederick, préviens Romé et ses cuisiniers que nous feront la fête. Soyons tous très beaux pour l'occasion.

Tous quittèrent l'infirmerie satisfait de mon rétablissement et du festin de ce soir, mais Chrom lui n'était pas dupe.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est que de la fatigue, il me jeta un regard perplexe, je t'assures tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Au moins tu me tutoies maintenant, ça fait plaisir.

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche, nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un moment.

-La guerre est fini maintenant, on peut faire parler notre amour librement.

Il me sourit.

-Reposes-toi et sois en forme pour ce soir.

-Où as-tu mis Valldar ? Demandais-je

Comme il savais que je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau si facilement, il me révéla l'information à contre cœur.

-Dans nos cachots. »

Et il quitta l'infirmerie presque à reculons. Je me recouchais tentant de me reposer, mais je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à cette voie dans ma tête, celle de Grima.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 3, j'espère que l'histoire vous plais, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos critiques pour m'aider à progresser. Une petite review gentille ou pas ça fait plaisir aussi ^^. A la prochaine et d'ici là portez vous bien.**

 **Muxus**


	4. Chapter 4 Derrière les mots

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Résumé : le retour vers la capitale à été long et plein de surprise. Comment Valldar est arrivé ici ?

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **4\. Derrière les mots**

 **Chrom :**

Je jetais un dernier regard autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'aie suivis, rassuré, je poussais sans attendre la lourde porte qui menait aux cachots. L'endroit était dans l'ombre, à peine éclairé par la lumière de quelques bougies, chaque prisons étaient individuelles, séparées par un épais mur en pierre et fermées par des grilles en fer forgé. Je retrouvais Miriel, Palne, Aversa, Lucina, Dame Tiki et Sai'ri qui discutaient sur les derniers événements.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lucina, grondais je après ma fille.

-Je voulais écouter se qu'avait à dire cet homme pour sa défense.

-Tu aurais eu un compte rendu comme les autres, soupirais-je.

-Mais Père, je connais le futur, je suis donc utile.

-Oui mais là, se n'est pas du futur que nous parlons.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici sans avoir entendu ce traître. Contra la jeune fille

 _Elle est aussi têtue que ça mère !_

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là …

-En êtes vous sûr Chrom ! Tonna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour rencontrer Robin, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, elle s'avança vers moi me gratifiant d'un regard...foudroillant.

-Je pensais vous avoir dis de m'attendre pour l'interroger.

-C'est que je … Tu... Il fallait que...

-Cessez de tourner autour du pot, vous alliez me laisser sur la touche. Cria t-elle en me frappant du doigt sur le torse.

-Comment avez-vous su ? Questionna Sai'ri.

-J'ai demandé à Kellam de suivre Chrom et de me prévenir dès qu'il arriverait aux prisons.

 _Bien sûr, qui de mieux que quelqu'un qui se fond dans le décor pour espionner les gens, il n'a pas choisi le bon corps de métier celui-là._

-Bon, si nous commencions, fit Robin en marchant prestement vers la cellule de notre nouveau locataire.

Elle ordonna qu'un garde lui ouvre, se qu'il fit aussitôt, et rentra sans se préoccuper de nous, je faisais signe aux autres de faire de même, Miriel sortait des parchemin pour noter les déclarations de Valldar. Ma femme était assise face au mage noir et le fixait intensément, le prisonnier lui regardait le sol. Cependant il leva la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire ombrageux.

-Eh bien, vous comptiez me faire attendre longtemps, se n'est pas très poli de discuter de quelqu'un sous son nez. Ironisa t-il.

-Arrêtez de faire le malin et expliquez nous comment vous avez survécu ? M'énervais-je.

-Par où commencer ... fit-il en détachant et en traînant les mots. Vous, la soi-disant Sainte Lignée, continua t-il en me jetant un regard sombre, et nous la Lignée Maudite, se tournant vers Robin, sommes lié par une histoire commune, nous appartenons à une puissante descendance.

-Si vous pouviez éviter les palabres inutiles, merci. Râlais-je.

-Hum, toujours autant enclin aux discutions à se que je vois, soupira le maître du culte sombre. Enfin, bref. Il y a quelque années de cela, ma famille est moi vivions heureux dans notre royaume de Plégia, lorsque vous, votre fratrie et vos soldats êtes venu nous attaquer. Non content de nous avoir défait, vous avez kidnappé un membre de notre communauté.

-C'est absurde, c'est vous …

-Chrom, laissez le continuer. Coupa ma stratège. Qui était-ce ?

-Une personne qui t'étais très chère, celle que tu aimais appeler « ta petite-grande sœur », répondit Valldar en jetant un regard entendu à Aversa. Nous l'avions recueilli toute jeune et vous aviez grandi ensemble, mais comme elle était plus vieille que toi, tu la nommais comme ça.

-C'est impossible, siffla Aversa.

Le prisonnier haussa les épaules en reportant son regard sur moi.

-Toujours est-il que vous l'avez enlever, il passa de moi à Robin, tu n'as pas supporté ça, on a élaboré un plan en vue de la délivrer, ça a marché, jusqu'à que vous fassiez appel à ces morts-vivants. On a été séparé et il en a profité pour te capturer. C'est là qu'il nous a proposer un marché, ta vie contre la gemme qui était dans notre famille depuis longtemps déjà. J'ai conçu un plan, on a attaqué Ylistoll, essayant de te récupérer ainsi que l'Emblème de feu, qui permettait de réveiller le Dragon Naga pour assurer votre écrasante victoire. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché. Il jeta un regard assassin sur moi. Vous avez profiter de mon absence pour attaquer et voler ma gemme gardé à Plégia. Mais le pire, c'est que vous avez manipulé l'esprit de ma fille et de Aversa pour les retourner contre nous. Sa voix tremblait de rage, il regarda un instant Robin, puis il fixa le sol. Ma femme... Neith... Ta mère... En est tombé malade... Elle en est morte de chagrin...Je... J'en suis devenu fou... J'avais tout perdu, mon unique amour, mon plus grand trésor, mon royaume et ma gemme. Alors, il releva la tête fixant le plafond, dans un élan suicidaire, je suis parti pour te délivrer une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis tombé sur une armée de morts-vivant, et c'est là qu'il y a eu un éclair, un immense portail lumineux c'est ouvert sous mes pieds, je suis tombé et je me suis retrouvé dans cette prairie où vous m'avez retrouvé.

Ces dames étaient sous le choc, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser moi même, Robin dégluti et se leva d'un bon, elle quitta la pièce, j'invitais les autres à faire de même. Le garde ferma la porte et nous nous sommes un peu éloigné.

-Alors, demanda Robin à Palne.

-Il n'a pas menti une seule fois, assura la lapine, mais se n'est pas tellement les mots qu'il a employé qui m'inquiète.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demandais-je.

-C'est se qu'il n'a pas dit qui me pose problème, il nous a dit la vérité certes, mais il ne nous a pas tout dit. »

 **Robin :**

J'enlevais enfin ma tunique, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblais que le poids des responsabilités avaient disparus en même temps que mon haut en tombant au sol. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon tout simple, j'entrais lentement et avec un certain contentement dans l'eau chaude, les vapeurs qui s'en dégageaient sentait la rose, un parfum qui m'apaisait aussi bien le corps que l'esprit, et j'en avais grand besoin après les derniers événements. Je soupirais, satisfaite de se moment de calme. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, la domestique s'excusa.

« -Je viens juste récupérer vos vêtements Ma Dame.

-Merci Elébore, envoies les à laver et que personne ne me dérange, je veux être un peu seule.

-Bien Ma Dame. Elle ramassa mes affaires. Romé me fait dire que le repas sera prêt dans moins d'une heure.

-Parfait.

Elle quitta enfin la pièce, me laissant à présent toute seule. Je glissais un peu plus dans mon bain, passant la tête sous l'eau et la ressortant aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Elébore, j'avais dit que... Ah ! Chrom, que fais-tu là ?

-Ça ne se voit pas, je viens prendre un bain. Ricana l'homme en se déshabillant.

-Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire... Râlais-je.

Il me poussa délicatement et entra dans l'eau sans me demander la permission.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui a le droit d'entrer dans les bains sans autorisation. Me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille et en m'entourant de ses bras.

-Bon sang, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je me suis trompée de tente. Boudais-je. Eh puis c'est toi qui as commencé !

-Ah bon, en tout cas c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as laissé.

Il me lécha et mordilla l'oreille, il savait que j'étais très sensible et il en profita.

-Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas réussir à me faire oublier que tu allais commencer à l'interroger sans moi ! Pestais-je.

-Ce n'étais pas mon intention chérie.

Sa main gauche glissa sur mon sein, le massant avec délicatesse, son autre main explora mon intimité, connaissant par cœur les mouvements qui me faisais vibrer.

 _Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir, si ça continue..._

Mais il couvrait mon corps de ses caresses brûlantes, m'arrachant un petit cri. Je sentais son souffle tiède dans mon cou, il m'embrassait la jugulaire. Ses mains caressant chaque courbes, me donnant des frissons, profitant de ce moment comme si c'était le premier.

 _Comment fait-il pour savoir se que j'ai envi de faire sans que je lui en parle._

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais mon amour ? Me souffla t-il.

Je ne déclarais rien de plus, il savait pertinemment que j'avais rendu les armes.

 _Il m'a eu, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là !_

Je me tournais vers lui, écartant les cuisses pour que nos corps se touchent.

-Bien, tu as gagné, comme toujours. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi bien.

Je suis sortie de l'eau, récupérant quelque chose pour me couvrir le corps et me sécher.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais trouver quelque chose à me mettre.

Je l'embrassais, au début doucement, puis avec un peu plus d'ardeur, nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un moment.

-Ne prends pas trop de temps pour la choisir ! Rigola mon mari. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard.

Je soupirais, je me séchais complètement et quittais la salle de bain.

« -Maman, maman ! Regardes le beau dessin que j'ai fais ! Criait ma « jeune » Lucina

-Ouah, que c'est joli ! m'exclamais-je devant le gribouillis qu'elle me tendait.

-C'est toi ! rigolait-elle

-Oh, tu dessines aussi bien que maman dit donc ! Ricanais-je jaune

Elle se mit à rire et retourna à son dessin. Je soupirais de satisfaction devant un moment si simple, moi et ma fille de deux ans en train de jouer. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis notre départ pour la guerre ou elle commençait tout juste à aligner quelques mots. J'étais fière de se qu'elle était devenue, bien que se soit à cause de moi qu'elle soit venu du futur.

 _Créature insignifiante !Nous sommes le Maître du Chaos et de la Discorde,et il est temps d'éveiller l'humanité à la vérité ! Laisses moi prendre le contrôle ! Formons qu'un a nouveau !_

Je portais ma main sur ma tempe, retenant un cri.

-Maman ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda ma jeune fille.

-Oui... Ne t'en fais pas ma puce.

-Ma Dame, s'écriait Elébore dans mon dos, vous n'êtes pas encore habillé ! Tout le monde vous attend !

-N'ai-je pas le droit de profiter un peu de ma fille ! Répliquais-je.

-Si, pardon Ma Dame, je n'étais pas à ma place. Elle rougissait de honte. Je vous ai préparé quelques toilettes, permettez moi de vous aider à en choisir une.

-Bien, je te suis. Ma chérie je dois y aller. Sois sage !

Je me relevais et m'apprêtais à partir quand Lucina attrapa un bout de ma cape pour me retenir.

-Tu vas revenir hein maman ? Me demanda t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Bien sûr. Je viendrais te lire une histoire avant de te coucher, ça te vas ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria t-elle enthousiaste avant de retourner avec ses dessins, sa nourrice me salua et s'assaillait à ses côtés pour jouer avec elle.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai du choisir ma robe pour le repas de ce soir, j'en éliminais une bonne partie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop simple ni trop sophistiqué, elle devait représenté à la fois l'épouse du roi, la reine-mère, la stratège et la Veilleuse. Autant dire que c'était pas facile. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à réfléchir, je me suis enfin décidé. Je suis donc apparue en haut des marches qui menaient à la salle du banquet, les gardes m'ont annoncés, tout les Veilleurs et la cour se sont tournés vers moi. J'ai remonté un peu les jupons de ma robe qui était d'un jaune très clair, avec des plis passant du bleu clair au violet plus foncé, mon bustier sans manche était couvert de petites perles éparses, on en retrouvait quelques une dans mes cheveux relevés en chignon tout simple. J'ai réussi à convaincre Elébore de ne pas me donner la paire de gants à sorti, mais je le regrettais un peu maintenant. Chrom s'avança vers moi, sa belle armure nettoyée et lustrée pour l'occasion, fit une petite révérence en posant sa main droite sur son cœur avant de la tendre vers moi. Je tendais la main droite couverte de la marque maudite pour la prendre et ainsi finir de descendre les dernières marches.

-Que la fête commence ! Avons-nous conclu en cœur. »

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous plais toujours, moi je suis à fond je sais pas si ça se sent ?**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez dans une review ça aide ^^**

 **Merci et à bientôt !**


	5. Ch 5 La nuit, tous les chats ne sont pas

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Résumé : La fête a commencé après un interrogatoire plutôt obscur.

 _Merci Maraille pour ton gentil commentaire, je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise, en espérant que ça continue, je vais me surpasser !_

* * *

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **5\. La nuit, tout les chats ne sont pas gris.**

 **Robin :**

Comme à son habitude, Romé s'était surpassé. Notre maître cuisinier était aussi gras que petit, ses cheveux noirs frisés cachés sous un épais foulard, il menait ses commis avec sévérité accrue dans ses cuisines lors des coups de feu, mais il était d'une gentillesse déconcertante les autres moments. Il nous avait préparé des tas de plats aussi beaux que bons, des volailles : canard à l'orange, poulet rôti au thym, salmis de palombe à l'armagnac, dinde marinée aux épices et cailles aux raisins, des poissons : bonites au vin blanc et à l'échalote, bar et sauce au beurre, saumon à la moutarde, morue salée cuite à la vapeur et truites aux amandes ainsi que quelques viandes : rôtis de porcs avec ses oignons confits, rôtis de bœufs et ses champignons variés et gigots d'agneaux braisé aux herbes. Puis venaient tous les légumes, gratin de courgettes et de blettes, purées de pommes et de pommes de terre, carottes vichys, ratatouille, choux vapeur, salade et endives braisées, le tout arrosé des meilleurs vins de nos caves. Après avoir bien mangé et peut être un peu bu _(l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération bien sûr !)_ nous avons réussit à faire danser Olivia et quelques autres danseuses pour le plus grand plaisir de nos convives. J'ai profité de ce moment pour m'échapper un instant dans le petit jardin, j'avais fais installer un banc sous un magnifique saule pleureur aux branches tortueuses, c'était ici que je venais pour être tranquille et réfléchir. Je m'y assaillais et me permettais d'enlever mes souliers pour poser mes pieds dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit. Je soupirais de satisfaction.

« -C'est épuisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je portais mon attention sur l'homme qui venais de me déranger, mais me revivais aussitôt.

-Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les mondanités.

Il ricana. La présence de Valldar en dehors de son nouveau logement me mettais mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

-Alors, commença t-il, comme ça ce monde n'est pas celui que je connais.

-Il semblerait que vous veniez d'un monde « parallèle » au notre.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir quitté, se petit roi se prend toujours pour le plus fort.

-Je vous interdit de critiquer mon mari, criais-je avec véhémence. Dois-je vous rappeler que je vous ai accordé de sortir de votre enclot.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à se que je sache.

-Rien ne vous empêche d'y retourner vous savez. Fit remarquer Chrom qui venait d'arriver.

-Hum, j'avoue que je me sens plus en sécurité dans cette geôle qu'ici avec vous.

Chrom dégaina la Sainte Falcion qui ne la quittait plus et menaça le mage noir du bout de la lame.

-Je vous ai accordé le droit d'aller et venir comme bon vous semble dans le château, ne me faites pas regretter ce choix ou vous goûterez une bonne fois pour toute à la mort. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Transparent. Je n'ai plus des barreaux autour de moi mais des murs et des gardes armés jusqu'au dents, c'est seulement la taille de la cellule qui est un peu plus grande, ricana l'homme avec une lueur moqueuse dans son regard.

Il se détourna, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et disparu dans la nuit noire. J'étais soulagée d'avoir mon époux avec moi maintenant.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit ce dernier.

-Maintenant oui, je vais coucher Lucina.

-Elle est assez grande pour ça maintenant.

-Pas celle qui danse avec Iñigo mon chéri, l'autre.

-J'avais compris.

Il ricana en prenant ma main et en me guidant vers les couloirs. Quand nous sommes rentré dans sa chambre, elle nous sauta dessus et son père la souleva pour la faire voler dans les airs avant de « s'écraser » en riant sur le lit.

-Bon, commença mon prince charmant, ce soir c'est moi qui te raconte une histoire.

-Ooooh non, je veux veux que maman me chante sa chanson.

Chrom me lança un regard interrogatif.

-Ah bon, maman te chantes une chanson ?

-Oui, aller maman !

-C'est à dire que...

-Mais oui, se moqua le jeune papa, chantes Robin.

Je levais les yeux au plafond avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, Lucina au milieu et Chrom de l'autre côté. J'ai donc pris une voix très douce et très calme.

 _-Emmène-moi jusqu'à la Lune,_  
 _Laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles,_  
 _Laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps_  
 _Sur Jupiter et Mars._  
 _En d'autres mots, prends ma main_  
 _En d'autres mots, ma chérie embrasse-moi_  
 _Emplis mon cœur d'une chanson_  
 _Et laisse-moi chanter éternellement_  
 _Tu es tout ce que je désire,_  
 _Tout ce que je respecte et adore_  
 _En d'autres mots, s'il te plaît soit sincère_  
 _En d'autres mots, je t'aime !_

Ma petite fille s'était déjà endormit, tenant son père et moi par la main, Chrom me regardait, les yeux remplit d'amour et d'émerveillement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu lui chantais une berceuse. C'était très beau.

-Ça m'arrive parfois, quand l'histoire ne lui suffit pas, je chante.

-D'où vient-elle ?

J'ouvrais la bouche mais je me rendais compte que je n'en avais aucune idée.

-Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus...

Chrom réalisa la porté de mes paroles, il embrassa sa fille et m'entraîna vers la fête, mais je n'étais plus aussi enthousiaste que tout à l'heure. Mais après avoir fais une valse et encouragé les autres à aller se coucher, nous avons fais de même.

 **Chrom :**

Je revenais de l'armurerie après avoir posé mon plastron, quand Fréderick est venu à ma rencontre, nous avons discuté un moment avant de nous séparer pour aller se coucher. Mais quand je suis rentré, le sommeil qui me tenaillait avait subitement disparu, ma charmante épouse avait fini de retirer sa robe de cérémonie pour arborer une petite robe blanche légère. Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux argentés et me sourit en me voyant, je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassait dans la nuque , elle frissonna, je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

« -Ça va mieux ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui, elle soupira, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Valldar sortir.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui a insisté.

-Je sais, grincha t-elle, son témoignage tien la route. Mais...

-Il ne nous a pas tout dis, terminais-je.

Elle posa sa brosse devant le miroir.

-Je suis trop naïve c'est ça ?

-Non Robin, peut être qu'il baissera sa garde et se livrera plus facilement maintenant.

Je remarquais un papier et une série de calculs griffonnés et rayés.

-Une nouvelle stratégie ?

-Ça, oh non ! J'essayais de déterminer quand nous étions censé concevoir Linfan. Répondit ma femme le plus sérieusement possible.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte. _Celle là alors !_

-Laissons la théorie de côté, passons plutôt à la pratique. Lui murmurais-je.

Je la faisais pivoter vers moi, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, suivant le tracé de ses oreilles, lui caressant le cou et le épaules, descendant le long de ses bras et dans la continuité de mon geste, posais mes mains sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'écartait pas, son corps et son âme fibrant à l'unisson, son regard remplit de curiosité et de désir. Mes pouces effleurèrent le bout de ses seins qui avaient durcis, suscitant en moi un écho dans des endroits qui auraient également apprécié qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Elle haletait, moi aussi, nous nous sommes regardé un moment, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Avec toi comme professeur, la leçon promet d'être enrichissante. »

Je l'embrassais, la soulevant de sa chaise sans difficulté avant de la déposer sur le lit. Elle enleva sa robe, me laissant profiter de sa magnifique anatomie, les yeux brillants de désir, je déposais des baissés sur sa peau nacrée, partant de son cou, puis descendant sur ses seins, puis son ventre, jusqu'à sa partie la plus secrète. Là, je glissais ma langue avec sensualité, lui arrachant un petit cri, elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'osais même m'aventurer en elle. Son corps répondit vivement , réclamant quelque chose de plus consistant, alors j'enlevais mes vêtement, libérant mon membre durcit et droit, je la pénétrais, nos corps se lovant parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles saccadés à l'unisson, je glissais mes bras dans son dos pour mieux la sentir. Nous ne formions qu'un seul et même être, connaissant chaque mouvements de cette symphonie.

 **Robin :**

Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever. Je vérifiais encore une fois que j'avais tout se qu'il me fallait, mon Thoron, mon épée d'argent, quelques écus et un élixir. J'arrangeais mon ceinturon et les épaulettes de ma cape de maître-stratège et quittais discrètement le château par la faille que Chrom n'avais toujours pas fait réparer. Avant de partir, je rabattais le capuchon et m'élançais donc vers la prairie où nous avions trouvé Valldar, curieusement, c'était cette même prairie où Lissa et Chrom m'ont trouvé inconsciente. Un peu plus loin, j'apercevais une cabane, mais elle était vide, derrière elle une forêt pas très épaisse s'étendait, puis une légère pente se dessinait et plus bas, un mur grignoté par le lierre. Intriguée, j'ai dévalé la pente et examinais de plus près, c'était les ruines d'une maison, les murs qui étaient encore entiers étaient noircis. Ce foyer avait dû être brûler, j'en ai eu un pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir dans cette maison, pourtant je sentais que quelque chose m'appelait, je ressortais et faisais le tour de la construction, il y avait un petit sentier qui menait à une terrasse naturelle qui donnait vu sur une petite vallée encaissé. Je sentais en moi comme une pointe de nostalgie, sur ma droite, il y avait une étrange construction, des pierres rondes polies avec soin étaient empilées les une sur les autres, de la plus grande en bas à la plus petite au sommet. Quelque choses en moi me hurlais d'aller voir se que c'était, curieusement, ce coin était très bien entretenu, quelqu'un devait venir régulièrement, juste à côté de la structure, un magnifique romarin s'épanouissait, ses petites fleurs bleutées répandaient leurs doux parfum. Je remarquais une légère irrégularité sur la pierre la plus basse, je m'accroupissais et grattais la mousse qu'il y avait dessus.

 _ _« A ma mère N... »__

J'ai sentis une lame poindre dans mon dos.

« -Je te déconseilles de bouger d'un mini mètre, commença la voix calme d'une femme, sinon je te loge se poignard dans le cœur. »

Je sentais la pression de la lame augmenter un peu, pour montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. J'ai dégluti, espérant un miracle.

 **Chrom :**

Les rayons du soleil commençaient tout juste à se répandre dans la pièce, je me tournais vers la place à Robin pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là, au lieu de ça, un petit mot griffonner à la va vite. _« Je suis à l'entraînement ! »_ Je soupirais avant de me lever pour aller me laver, j'ai enfilé ma tunique bleu roi ainsi que le ceinturon de la Sainte Falcion. Je suis sorti de ma chambre, saluant les domestiques et les gardes, Fréderick m'a rejoint bien vite.

« -Mes salutations _My Lord._ Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, as-tu réuni les personnes que j'avais demandé ? Questionnais-je

-Oui, tout le monde vous attend dans la salle de bal.

-Bien. Veilles à se que Robin ne s'approche de cette pièce sous aucun prétexte. Gardes la le plus longtemps possible dans l'arène d'entraînement.

-Euh... Je ne veux pas vous contre-dire altesse, mais j'en viens et Kjelle et Sully m'ont assurés que personne n'était venu, et Naga sait qu'elles arrivent tôt pour s'entraîner.

J'ai stoppé ma marche, me tournant vers mon second.

-Quoi ?! Où est ma femme alors !

-Il semblerait que vos murs ne soient pas assez épais pour la retenir plus longtemps, ricana une voix grave dans mon dos.

Fréderick était déjà sur ses gardes, prêt à en découdre avec Valldar, je lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Y êtes vous pour quelque chose ?

-Pas le moins du monde, gloussa le mage.

-Fréderick, vas chercher les personnes dans la salle de bal, ordonnais-je sans quitter le mage des yeux, réveilles les autres Veilleurs, mets le château en état d'alerte, on part à sa recherche.

Je me dirigeais vers l'armurerie avant de lui dire.

-Restes ici et veilles à se qu'il ne sorte pas du château. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait plaisir ! Sur ceux je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Des bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6 L'assassin

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Si je disais des bêtises dans mes « avants chapitres » vous le remarqueriez ?**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Résumé : Robin explore les environs où ils ont trouvé Valldar et découvre une maison vite gardé par une curieuse personne.

 _Merci encore Maraille pour ton commentaire ça fait super plaisir, en espérant que je vais continuer à te surprendre !_

* * *

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **6\. L'assassin**

 **Robin :**

La jeune femme qui me menaçait était très calme et sûre d'elle, se qui me faisais déduire qu'elle devait avoir un peu d'expérience, mais à en juger par le timbre de sa voie, elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que moi. J'ai réfléchis à toute vitesse à un plan, un seul me paraissait adéquat, j'espérais simplement qu'elle ne me prenne pas de court. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil, que sa main gauche caché sous des gants dont les bouts avaient été coupés, remontait lentement vers mon épaule. Quand elle la posa, j'ai aussitôt réagi en tentant de lui donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac, elle a reculé, mais pas assez vite, je la touchais quand même mais ma puissance de frappe était amoindrie. J'ai tout de même pu me libérer, mais, sa main gauche toujours près de moi s'agrippa à mon capuchon le faisant tomber, après un mouvement de hanche bien calculé, je lui ai fait face, mon Thoron dans la main, un trait d'éclair dans l'autre. Elle tituba un peu mais se reprit très vite son _**tantō**_ * toujours en main devant elle, mais quand elle me vit, son visage changea d'expression, elle est passée de la colère à la stupéfaction en peu de temps.

 _*Poignard japonais._

« -Non d'un ramassis de moticules c'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi ?! S'exclama t-elle

Elle devait faire ma taille, toute menue, les cheveux mi-long de couleur violette, quelques mèches de devant retenues par un ruban noir, des petits yeux espiègles noisettes virant au verts, un nez fin et droit, le bas de son visage caché par une épaisse écharpe noire aux rayures bleues, vêtue d'un juste au corps en cuire léger couleur marron foncé et sans manche, ses bras fins mais musclés portant de fines mitaines protégés par des ailettes en cuire, un pantalon noir plutôt saillant, de belles bottes en cuire noires remontant jusqu'au genoux et un arc en bronze et son carquois dans le dos, autrement dit une assassine. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais j'avais fait disparaître mon éclair. Elle retira son écharpe, affichant un sourire franc, presque complice. Elle s'approcha de moi et me colla une grande gifle sur la joue qui a dû résonner dans toute la vallée avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Son accolade était sincère et douce, comme si elle retrouvait une amie de longue date. Elle s'écarta à nouveau me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Eh ben punaise, tu as pas beaucoup changé en quatre ans, sauf que, je vois que les privilèges royaux ont eu de l'effet sur toi ! Non mais regarde moi cette tenue ! La classe quand même ! Ça aide d'être la femme du prince, non pardon, Saint-Roi maintenant. En parlant de privilèges royaux, c'est pas parce que mademoiselle est devenue Reine qu'elle doit oublier ses amis, tu aurais pu nous écrire au moins ! S'indigna le petit brin de femme.

J'étais complètement larguée, une assassine me gifle puis me fait un câlin avant de me taper la causette. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

-Et pour changer tout ne m'écoutes même pas !

-Excusez moi mais, qui êtes vous ?

Elle battait des paupières suite à ma phrase, l'air de dire _« Tu rigoles hein ? »_ .

-Eh bah, en échange de beaux habits, ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? Mais enfin c'est moi...

Elle soupira de frustration devant mon air perplexe.

-Je suis Soan, tu te souviens on a grandit ensemble jusqu'à que tu décides, il y a quatre ans, de partir à l'aventure pour contrer l'avancé Plégian.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je suis amnésique suite à un accident.

- _Il des putes des macanique_ , ricana la jeune femme. T'es sérieuse.

-Oui, Chrom m'a trouvé inconsciente dans le champs plus haut après le bois.

Elle émit un sifflement avant de faire des ronds sur sa tempe.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! m'indignais-je

-Dixit la fille partant seule au milieu de la nuit pour aller boutrer du méchant après avoir probablement manger toutes ses carottes moisies. Railla t-elle en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Elle me jeta un regard amusé mais qui se changea en inquiétude, cherchant quelques réactions de ma part, tout se que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est reporter mon attention vers la construction en pierre dans mon dos.

-J'ai continué à entretenir la tombe de ta mère après ton départ.

La foudre m'a traversé de part en part. Cet endroit, cette construction, cette ruine... Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais de vif écho en moi. Mon passé était devant mes yeux. Tout se que j'ai oublié, se que j'ai toujours cherché était là sous mes yeux. Une ruine calcinée et une tombe oublié. Je suis tombée à genoux, mon estomac se noua, des larmes froides roulaient sur mes joues. La jeune assassine posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule pour me consoler. Après m'être calmée, je me suis relevée et j'ai pris connaissance des lieux. Des brides de souvenirs remontaient peu à peu, l'odeur de la cuisine, l'écho des rire et des pleurs, des discutions interminables devant la cheminée les longues nuits d'hivers. Soan me suivait tranquillement sans rien dire.

-Donc... Commençais-je. Nous sommes amies.

-Oui... Un jour tu m'a protégé d'une attaque de loup en lui jetant une pierre, depuis on a grandit ensemble. Je suis devenue assassin peu après ton départ pour tenter de te retrouver. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais réussis à mettre le grappin sur le prince charmant et que tu lui a donné une fille, je me suis fais moins de soucis. J'ai donc gagné ma vie en tuant les troupes de morts vivants qui venaient de temps en temps. Raconta t-elle

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'ai la sensation de te connaître mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout.

-T'inquiètes va !

Quelqu'un cria mon prénom, je me suis retournée pour voir apparaître mon mari, je lui ai fais de grand signe et bientôt toute la troupe s'approcha.

-Naga soit loué tu n'as rien. Fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Ne me fais plus jamais des coups comme ça !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer que mes enfants se sont jetés sur moi en criant qu'ils étaient inquiets.

-Et à qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda Chrom en se tournant vers « mon amie ».

-C'est Soan, une amie d'enfance, répondais-je avant l'assassin.

-Une amie d'enfance ? Releva mon époux.

-Oui votre altesse, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant profondément. Robin à vécu ici pendant plus de vingt ans.

-Pas de altesse ou majesté avec moi, si vous êtes une amie de Robin, vous êtes une de mes amie à moi aussi.

-C'est un plaisir !

Après avoir présenté les quelques Veilleurs qui les accompagnaient, Soan s'approcha de moi et murmura.

-Eh bah, je savais que tu étais maman, mais je les imaginais plus petits et plus jeunes.

-C'est parce qu'ils viennent du futur, ils ont traversés les couloirs du temps pour nous sauver.

Elle me regarda interrogative puis finit par conclure en soulevant les épaules.

-Voilà autre chose ! Dis donc, mais c'est qu'on a pas l'air de s'ennuyer à la cours d'Yllistol ! Ricana t-elle.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

-Bien, rentrons ! Proposa Chrom

-Attendez ! Je veux venir avec vous ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Aucun problème, vous êtes la bienvenue ! Rigola mon fiancé.

-Mais d'abord, il faut que je vous présente deux personnes ! Déclara mon amie en se frottant les mains. »

 **Chrom :**

Notre petite troupe a cheminé derrière l'assassin, je me suis approché de ma femme pour demander des explications.

« - Je suis aussi perdue que toi, s'indigna Robin avec une grimace. Mais, en explorant la ruine, j'ai eu quelques souvenirs qui me sont revenus. J'ai le sentiment de la connaître, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle.

Je soupirais légèrement frustré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle aurait pu et puis, se n'est pas toi qui accordais ta confiance à la première amnésique venue alors que ton chevalier te défendait de m'emmener avec vous.

-Pffeuh ! Râlais-je

-Ah, tu vois !

Je soupirais en levant les épaules, quand la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle était toute simple mais très jolie, toute en chaux blanche avec des poutres en bois apparentes faite en crois de Saint André de couleurs rouges très vif, les volets et les supports de fenêtres eux aussi en bois rouge , sur les coins, d'épaisses pierres de grès rose venaient soutenir les murs porteurs. La toiture était dissymétrique et recouverte de tuiles de trois couleurs différentes disposés de façons éparse. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter le béatement de Robin devant la bâtisse. La jeune assassine ouvra la porte puis Robin s'approcha à son tour, je la suivais de près, quand soudain, de grands yeux jaunes s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité et foncèrent sur ma femme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une bête sauta sur ma stratège, la faisant tomber, ses crocs dégoulinant de bave. Puis le chien-loup s'attaqua à lécher la visage éberlué de mon épouse qui gloussait en le caressant. Soan était plié en deux devant ce spectacle, un rire nerveux à parcouru les rangs, avant de se changer en fou rire.

-Soan ! Combien de fois je t'ai demandé d'attaché Ut quand tu recevais du monde ! cria une voie grave qui s'approchait. Un homme grand et costaud est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, brun, le cheveux très courts avec un début de calvitie sur le front, un peu bedonnant et portant une tenu de livreur. Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter, tu sais se qu'il...Oh pardon ! S'exclama l'homme en voyant qui venait l'importuner. Votre Altesse, excusez moi je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Termina t-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

-Chrom, je vous présente mon père, Bixente. Déclara la jeune femme en se posant à côté.

-Enchanté.

Après avoir réussi à se libérer du chien-loup, Robin se releva et épousseta sa cape couverte de poils gris-noirs.

-Ooooh Robin, comme je suis content de te voir. Fit l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras musclés. Je sais qu'on dit « pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles » mais quand même. Puis il réalisa. Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu es Reine maintenant. Il s'écarta un peu posant ses deux mains de chaque côtés Je suis fier de toi et ta mère le serait aussi.

-Euh...Je vous remercie. Bredouilla ma femme.

-Allons je te l'ai déjà dis, pas de vous ni de monsieur avec moi. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Et si on buvait pour fêter ça. J'ai une petite douceur qui vient d'un pays lointain que j'aimerais vous faire goûter, la Leffe *, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Après avoir apporté la bière * et quelques amuses bouches, nous avons discuté un moment. Robin parlait avec Soan en jouant avec le chien-loup Ut.

 _*L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modérations !_

-C'est un curieux nom pour un chien. Remarquais-je.

-C'est à cause de Robin, quand elle était petite elle disait que le loups faisaient ut et depuis c'est resté.

-Je vois... Répondais-je en reportant mon attention sur les deux filles qui rigolaient à gorges déployées.

-Ne soyez pas aussi protecteur avec elle, c'est une femme forte et déterminée, comme ça mère. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez discuter tout les deux, ne lui cachez pas tant de choses.

-Mais comment...

-Je sais comment ça se passe dans un couple, me coupa t-il. J'ai beaucoup souffert à l'époque des cachotteries de ma femme et des suivantes aussi. Il bu un peu d'alcool avant de reprendre. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi.

Je lui tendais la main pour le remercier, il avait une poigne forte, mais pas à vous broyer les os.

-Bien, les enfants je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, mais il se fait tard ! S'exclama Bixente.

Les filles se sont levées et Soan déclara qu'elle rentrait parmi les Veilleurs.

-Je suis content pour toi, fonces ! S'exclama l'homme. Prenez soin de ma fille Chrom !

-Ne vous en faite pas.

Ils sont serrés dans les bras puis il câlina aussi Robin légèrement surprise.

-Ça m'a fais plaisir de te voir. Reviens quand tu veux !

-Merci !

-Oh, une dernière chose. Il quitta la pièce et revint en suivant avec deux livres. J'ai eu le temps des les sauver avant qu'ils prennent feu. Dit-il en les tendant vers Robin.

Elle les feuilleta, un éclair de stupéfaction est passé sur son visage et elle embrassa le livreur.

-Merci, merci beaucoup !

-De rien, allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! ». Ricana l'homme en nous faisant au revoir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **Ouah pinaise ça c'est du chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle vous plais toujours autant. Je serais absente pendant quelques jours, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne publie rien je pars en vacance à Toulouse. Je vais au DATEBAYO TGSu en Link rouge avec ma sœur Hinanoyuki en Luna, ça déchire !**

 **Bisous**


	7. Chap 7 Un pas en avant, trois pas en

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^**

 **Bon ben comme vous n'avez rien remarquer pizzas aux chorizo et au chèvre.**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Résumé : Soan assassine et amie d'enfance de Robin rejoint les Veilleurs, une allié redoutable au caractère bien trempé !

* * *

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **7\. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.**

 **Robin :**

Après avoir fait visiter le château et la caserne à Soan, Chrom et moi avons prit le temps de lui expliquer en détail se qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais rejoins le joyeux groupe.

« -Donc, si je comprends bien, commença Soan en tirant en arrière une de ses mèches violettes, Chrom t'as trouvé inconsciente et amnésique au milieu d'un champs.

-C'est ça, répondais-je.

-Puis, quand le village Austral s'est fait attaquer par des brigands, tu as décidé de les aider en te joignant à eux.

-Oui.

-Quand Chrom a vu ton talent de stratège, il a décidé d'en tirer profit, sentant qu'une bataille allait éclater, vous êtes allez chercher de l'aide à Regna Ferox, c'est là que vous avez fait connaissance avec Lon'zu qui vous a rejoins après avoir battu Marth en duel. Puis une des votre a été kidnappé par Gangrel le roi fou de Plégia secondé par Aversa.

-Oui.

-Puis un soir, Marth est venu prévenir Chrom qu'il allait se faire tuer, après avoir tué son assassin, vous vous êtes rendu compte que c'était une femme. Le meurtre de Chrom cachait en fait l'invasion d'une équipe plégienne qui venait voler l'emblème de feu. Vous les avez repousser, grâce à Palne et Marth. Mais, lorsque tu t'es approché pour tuer le chef, il t'as sorti une phrase comme quoi il te connaissait bien.

-C'est cela, répliqua Chrom.

-Puis y a eu pas mal de chose, comme le fait que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché tout les deux. Emmerine s'est faite enlevé par le roi fou, il a marchandé sa vie contre l'emblème de feu. Pour éviter à Chrom de choisir elle se suicide plongeant tout le monde dans un bazar sans nom.

-Plus ou moins. Ricanais-je.

-Mouais, c'est du pinaillage. Railla t-elle. Puis Gangrel tente encore un truc mais vous le tuez. Une fois rentré à Ylistol, Chrom te fait sa demande en mariage, tu acceptes et vous avez un enfant Lucina.

-Oui.

-Après tout un pataquès que j'ai à moitié compris, vous êtes allé chez pas où pour faire encore la guerre. Puis vous vous êtes rendu compte que Marth était en fait Lucina du futur et qu'elle avait traversé le temps pour sauver son père et que d'autres enfants du futur l'on suivit, dont ton fils qui n'est pas encore né. En passant vous recrutez les enfants du futur ainsi que Gangrel, Aversa, Yen fay, Emmerine, Walhart et Priam.

-Tout à fait, répliquais je en me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

-Là, tu te rends compte que l'homme qui disait savoir des choses sur toi n'est pas mort et qu'il est en fait ton père et qu'il y a un autre toi qui est en fait ton toi du futur. Après avoir réussit à voler l'emblème, ton toi du futur et Valldar réveillent le dragon Grima qui rêve de détruire la Sainte Lignée, donc Chrom et ses gosses, pour pouvoir régner sur le monde en semant le chaos.

-Oui.

-Tu apprends que Grima et toi êtes lié parce que tu es le réceptacle humain du dragon et que donc si tu le tues, tu te tues aussi. Mais si Chrom le tue avec son épée, ça le plonge dans un sommeil de 1000 ans. Se qu'il a fait.

-Tu as tout compris. Ricanais-je.

Elle me jeta un regard incrédule.

-Enchuquiiiiii !

-Oui je sais ça paraît irréaliste.

-Oui, enfin non. Elle fit une courte pause. Nah, je me dis que finalement j'aurais du te suivre se soir là.

-Quoi ?! Cria Chrom et moi en même temps.

-Ben ouais, le soir où tu as décidé de partir à l'aventure, tu me l'as dis, sauf que j'ai cru que c'était une de tes idées à la noix et que tu reviendrais dans les minutes qui suivent. Sauf que tu as passé quatre ans à t'amuser et voyager. Roh ch'ui dèg !

 _C'est pas comme si c'était des vacances à Chaud Royaume mais passons._

-Père, un petit entraînement ça vous dis ? Demanda Lucina en arrivant dans la pièce.

-On est occupé, répliqua Chrom, reviens plus …

-Non, vas-y chéri, tu vois bien que ta fille te réclames. Et puis je veux discuter un peu seule avec Soan.

-Mais..., protesta l'ancien prince.

-Aller, ne la fais pas attendre, files ! Lui dis-je en l'encouragent.

Après un moment d'hésitation , il se leva et m'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Je soupirais enfin satisfaite.

-Alors, commença mon amie en croquant une sucette, de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

-Je ne sais pas, soufflais-je, j'ai dis ça pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

-Ça va pas fort vous deux en ce moment ?

-Non c'est pas ça, répondais-je un peu amer, je suis un peu tendue depuis... Je laissais ma phrase en suspend.

-Il sait que tu entends toujours la voix de Grima ?

Je secouais la tête négativement.

-Tu devrais lui dire ! S'insurgea t-elle.

-Je sais bien Soan, seulement je l'ai toujours entendu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui !

-Parce qu'il a été « endormi » ! Il ne devrait plus pouvoir t'atteindre !

-Il me parlait avant même qu'il ne soit ressuscité ! M'énervais-je

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne releva pas.

-Pinaise que j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Elle se leva. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes tu viens ? »

Je lui dis que non et la remercia, elle marcha donc tranquillement vers la sortie. Quand à moi je me dirigeais vers la cathédrale attenante au château. Je poussais les portes en bois massives qui la fermait, les gonds grincèrent, le bruit se propagea dans les épais murs en pierres blanches. Mes bottes claquèrent sur le marbre en damier bleu roi et blanc, mes mains s'attardèrent sur les bancs qui entouraient l'allée principale, les arcs brisés et les voûtes sur croisées d'ogives soutenaient le toit couvert d'ardoises grises. Les vitraux étaient composés de multiples bout de verres aux couleurs de la déesse, verts, roses, bleus et blancs. Elle était là, souriante et bienveillante, les bras grands ouverts, prête à accueillir ses enfants. La statue en or massif était derrière un petit autel en marbre blanc au veines dorée, je m'assaillais sur le banc le plus proche observais la statue en essayant de me tranquilliser. Après un moment de méditation je suis sortie non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard à la statue de Naga.

 **Chrom :**

Alors que je suivais Lucina, je remarquais qu'elle ne prenait pas du tout le chemin de l'arène d'entraînement, mais la salle commune. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'exprimer, j'apercevais tout les Veilleurs réunis, il affichaient tous une mine grave.

« -Comme vous avez pu deviner Père, se n'est pas pour se battre que nous sommes venu ici. Déclara ma fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je bien que connaissant la réponse.

-Nous nous faisons du souci pour Robin ! S'exclama le groupe à l'unisson.

-Je sais, je partage votre crainte !

Puis c'est parti en un brouhaha insupportable. J'implorais mes compagnons de se calmer pour mieux discuter.

-Robin n'est pas dans son assiette, Minerva l'a senti. Souffla Zelcher.

-C'est comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle là haut. Déclara la voix de Soan qui venait d'arriver. Il faut la comprendre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle est en plein négative hollow.

 _En plein quoi ?! Pensais-je._

-Il faut l'aider à s'en sortir ! S'insurgea Linfan.

-Et si on lui préparer un repas de fête ! Proposa Gregor.

-Robin...Aimes...Beaucoup...Nous voir...Tous ensemble...Et réuni. Articula Emmerine.

-Bien faisons ça. »

Mes amis se dispersèrent et préparèrent les festivités en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

 _Elle le mérite bien après tout !_

 **Robin :**

Je venais juste de rentrer dans la pièce qu'il me semblais que le froid me transperça jusqu'aux os.

« -Ceux qui vivent dans la lumière sont toujours suivit par les ténèbres de l'abyssale noirceur née des ombres qui s'étirent à mesure qu'ils approchent de la source de la clarté. N'es tu pas d'accord Robin ? Déclara Valldar d'une voix solennelle.

Je m'approchais de sa cellule ouverte, il était debout face à la petite ouverture du mur d'où filtrait la lumière du soleil.

-La lumière pense voyager plus vite que quoi que se soit d'autre, mais c'est faux. Peu importe à quelle vitesse voyage la lumière, l'obscurité arrive toujours la première et elle attend. _* Terry Pratchett*_

Il ricana et se tourna vers moi.

-Que veux-tu ? Questionna t-il.

-Le livre que vous m'avez donné est vierge, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre à cette question, c'est toi qui me l'a laissé.

J'ai sorti le livre que le mage noir m'avait « offert » et j'en ai sorti un autre en tout point identique.

-Le livre que je tiens dans ma main m'a été donné par un autre homme qui vit dans un village non loin d'ici. Ces deux livre se ressemble, seulement dans celui que Bixente m'a donné, il y a une phrase, une seule phrase sur la page de garde. _Lorsque le feu et la sève se mêlent sous l'argent, la plume se répandra._ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu as toujours aimé les devinettes. J'en écrivais aussi à ta mère quand nous étions enfants. Tu me ressemble beaucoup tu sais.

J'ai senti une pointe de colère monter en moi, mais je la réprimais assez vite car c'est se qu'il cherchait. J'ai commencé à quitter la pièce quand il m'interpella.

-A force de plonger ton regard trop profondément dans l'abîme, c'est l'abîme qui entre en toi. » * _Friedrich Nietzche*_

Encore une fois, je ne relevais pas, je savais de quoi il me parlait. Mais se qui m'énervais le plus, c'est qu'il comprenne mieux que quiconque mes pensés les plus profondes.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7**

 **Hey je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! C'est dur de se remettre en marche après des vacances, surtout que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi et donc pour écrire (c'est nul!) mais ça commence à revenir petit à petit et j'en suis bien contente. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. De gros bisous à plus !**


	8. Chapter 8 Une fête explosive

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrais que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^.**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Résumé : les Veilleurs organisent une fête pour tenter de remonter le moral de notre stratège préférée.

* * *

 **Le livre des sorts**

 **8\. Une fête explosive**

 **Chrom :**

Les préparatifs avançaient plutôt bien et tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte.

« -C'était une bonne idée Emmerine, je suis sûr que ça plaira à Robin !

-Je... Suis...Contente...

-Mouais, moi je dis que c'est pas ça qui va l'aider. Railla Soan qui venait d'arriver.

-Je sais se qu'il y a de bon pour elle, contrais-je, Je la connais bien et je l'aime.

Elle renifla.

-Mouais, fais comme tu veux.

Elle s'éloigna en maugréant des « baka, aho,muchina » et d'autre dans le genre.

-Elle...Tiens beaucoup...A Robin.. articula ma sœur.

-Comme nous tous ici.

-En êtes vous sûr.

Je me retournais pour voir Valldar qui se tenait en haut des escaliers.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité. Répliquais-je

-Ça tombe bien je n'avais pas envie de venir. Il descendait lentement les marches. Les fêtes ne sont bonnes qu'à brosser les orgueilleux dans le sens du poils et aux égoïstes de se sentir un peu plus sociables.

-Vous n'êtes bon qu'à cracher du venin sur les autres, allez plutôt répandre votre bile ailleurs. Contrais-je en posant ma main sur la poignée de mon épée.

-Serait-ce parce que j'ai dis la vérité que vous vous mettez dans tous vos états ou parce que vous êtes à court d'arguments ?

Il ricana et remonta vers la sortie, non sans avoir lancer sur moi son regard de braise.

-Je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de lui couper la langue à celui là !

Derrière moi la musique commençait à jouer.

-Grand Frère ! Cria Lissa. Tout est prêt, tu peux aller chercher Robin.

-Non attendez ! Soan se précipita vers Severa qui discutait avec son père Virion. Tu veux bien chanter Leven Polka quand Robin arrivera. Lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant un poireau.

Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer car une explosion à retenti dans le château, je me suis précipité pour voir exactement d'où cela venait. Un trou béant avait remplacé la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai aussitôt accourut vers la tour. Mais ma route a était très vite barrée par une armée d'Ombres.

-Que font ces créatures ici ! Criais-je.

Les autres Veilleurs m'ont très vite rejoint, prêt à en découdre. Mais plus on en tuait, plus il en arrivait. Ça semblait sans fin. Une Ombre se jeta sur moi, sa hache en l'air mais elle s'est transformée en fumé avant que je n'ai pu répliquer. J'aurais aimé dire que c'était un de mes camarades qui m'aie aidé, mais j'étais loin du compte.

-Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

-Ne me faites pas regretter de vous venir en aide. Je ne fais ça que pour aider ma fille. S'énerva Valldar. »

 **Valldar :**

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là exactement ? Pourquoi je me battais avec ce prétentieux ? Aucune idée. Je me suis lancé dans la bataille sans trop réfléchir. Une impression. Non. Plus un sentiment. Oui. Je devais le faire. Ces créatures. Les Ombres, je les détestaient. Après tout, c'était elles qui avait tué tous mes soldats sur le champs de bataille. Par ordre de ce rejeton de Naga. Mais Robin était en danger. Il y en avait peu être encore plus là haut et personne n'était là pour l'aider. Je me revoyais au pieds des remparts aux milieu des corps transpercés ou carbonisés. L'odeur fétide de la mort dans l'air. Et Robin au sommet, hurlant dans un bâillon, me suppliant du regard de ne rien faire de stupide. Un cri roc me ramena bien vite à la réalité. J'ai créé une énorme boule de feu et je l'ai lancé sur la vermine qui m'empêchais de passer. J'ai monté les marches aussi vite que possible, suivi de près par le vermisseau et tenue bleue. Quand on est arrivé dans la chambre, le jeune roi a eu un hoquet de surprise. La chambre était dans un désordre incroyable, les meubles renversés, les rideaux découpés en morceaux, des coussins calcinés avec quelques plume qui continuaient à flambées, mais aucune trace de Robin. L'avorton cria à plein poumons, arpentant la pièce comme un damné, il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau et appela encore.

« -Cessez votre cirque. Elle n'est pas là c'est évident ! Lui dis-je alors qui revenais vers ici.

-Ah oui, vous croyez !

Le reste de la troupe précédé par les morveux du prince arrivèrent à leurs tour.

-Que c'est il passé ? Interrogea la fille.

-Où est Mère ? Demanda l'autre.

-Tout va bien les enfants...

-Mais enfin ouvrez les yeux ! M'insurgeais-je en écartant les bras. Robin s'est faite enlevé par ces monstres.

Il y a eu des hoquets de surprises et des couinements horreur. Certains s'affolèrent, le roi tenta de calmer son troupeau en vain.

-Il suffit ! Criais-je par dessus le brouhaha qui se calma aussitôt. Rester ici à débattre le pourquoi du comment ne vous ramènera pas Robin ! Chaque minutes que vous perdez à tergiverser ici sont des minutes en plus pour les kidnappeurs. Nous devrions déjà être en route pour les rattraper.

Un silence de plomb accueillit mes propos.

-Ouais, il a raison le vieux. Releva l'assassine au cheveux violets qui restait toujours avec Robin.

Bientôt les autres opinèrent du chef et redescendaient vers la salle commune, je m'apprêtais à descendre à mon tour quand le prince me barra la route.

-Je m'en sortais très bien sans vous !

-Oh oui effectivement, j'ai vu ça ! ironisais-je

Je le bousculais pour passer mais il m'attrapa l'avant bras.

-Je n'accepte pas qu'on sape mon autorité ! Ici c'est moi qui commende !

-Oui, mais il semblerait que vous perdez vite la logique dès que Robin n'est pas là ! Et vos moutons l'ont bien sentis et en ont fait les frais aujourd'hui.

La pression de ses doigts s'intensifia, faisant griser ses gants en cuire, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il descendait le marches avec un certain empressement. Je suis descendu à mon tour mais il m'empêchais toujours de passer.

-Bon, comme l'a fait très justement remarqué Valldar, commença le jeune homme, se n'est pas en restant ici que nous retrouverons Robin. Je propose donc la chose suivante, on va se divisé en deux groupe l'un va rester ici avec Fréderick et l'autre va venir avec moi à la recherche de Robin.

Des protestations se firent bientôt entendre. Il les calma temps bien que mal avec un mouvement du bras.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais, aucun contrôle dès qu'il n'y a pas Robin._

-Je comprends mes amis, je comprends. Mais imaginez que les Ombres reviennent, il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge. Et puis nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux pour partir à la rescousse de notre amie.

-Je viens avec vous Père ! Crièrent ensemble les deux enfants.

Très vite rejoint par une quinzaine de joyeux lurons.

-Valldar, vous venez avec moi ! Ordonna t-il.

L'assemblée s'est figée. Et je dois bien avouer que cela m'a un peu surpris moi aussi.

-Mon Seigneur, n'est-ce pas un peu trop dangereux ? Demanda l'armoire à glace en bleu.

-Peut être, mais je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

-Mais...

-Ça suffit Fréderick, s'énerva Chrom. Que tout le monde se prépare, nous partons dans... Cinq minutes. Les retardataires resteront ici. On se retrouve dans la cour intérieur.

Le groupe se dispersa, le « prinsaillon » donna des instructions pour que le peuple ne soit au courant de rien. Le « valet » s'exécuta non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard meurtrier vers moi.

 _Au moins je suis prévenu._

-Où avez vous trouvé ce bolganone ? Me demanda t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Cela n'a pas était très compliqué de détourner les gardes devant votre réserve. Ricanais-je. Et n'oubliez pas que s'est moi qui ai tout appris à Robin.

-Passez devant ! M'ordonna t-il.

-Quoi, vous avez peur que je vous attaque de dos. Lâchais-je en m'exécutant.

-Non, je pense plutôt que vous êtes du genre à faire des attaques explosives surprises.

-Oooh alors vous pensez que c'est moi qui est attaqué Robin. Quelle bêtise.

Il me passa devant épée dégainée et prête à me couper la gorge.

-Je ne le pense pas j'en suis sûr.

Je restais très calme et patient devant lui, se qui sembla le perturber au plus au point.

-Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas ? Je menace de vous tuer et vous ne répliquez même pas.

-Peut être ai-je envie une bonne fois pour toute de goûter à la mort.

-Et Robin alors ?

-Ma fille, la Robin de mon monde et morte sous mes yeux. Lâchais-je en serrant les dents. Elle s'est jetée du haut de vos remparts pour que je ne cède pas à vos menaces. J'ai tenu son corps brisé et sans vie dans mes bras, j'ai vu ses yeux vident regarder le ciel s'embraser un sourire figé sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Je ne suis à ma place nul part, dans mon monde je suis seul, et ici je ne peux approcher Robin sans sentir sur moi des regards haineux. Vous parlez d'une vie !

Il baissa son épée et la rengaina.

-Ma sœur Emmerine à fait la même chose, sauf que elle s'est Gangrel qui l'a poussé à se sacrifier. Mais il s'est avéré plus tard qu'il avait était manipuler. Par vous !

-Parfait ! Grondais-je en écartant les bras. Maintenant que nous savons pourquoi nous nous détestons, il serait peut être temps d'y aller. »

Après être sorti dans la cours et avoir exposer son plan, nous nous sommes mis en routes sur les trace des Ombres, se qui ne fut pas bien compliqué puisqu'il suffisait de suivre les bâtiments détruits. En passant devant une église, une femme se précipita vers Chrom, esquissa une courbette avant de débiter sans respirer.

-Majestéc'estterribleonnousavandalisénotremonument !

-Allons reprenez vous Dame Genet, prenez votre temps et respirez.

-Des créatures ont investi l'église et nous ont volé l'orge !

Cela semblait fortement improbable, alors le petit roi entra dans la cathédrale.

Les autres l'ont rejoint bien vite, je me suis permis un petit tour de l'édifice.

Le narthex (entrée de la cathédrale) était constitué d'arcs brisés, supportés par deux piliers colossaux reposant sur une base circulaire de 11,45 mètres qui supportait une voûte à huit nervures. Le clocher s'élevait au-dessus. On retrouvait des arcades romanes sur les murs nord et sud. Puis arrivait l'avant-nef, espace compris entre l'entrée de la cathédrale et la tribune du jubé et qui reçoit paroissiens et pèlerins. Le buffet Renaissance était élevé sur cinq colonnes cannelées ses sculptures traitent de sujets profanes (scènes champêtres, travaux et exploits d'un héros). On pouvait remarquer que l'ancien édifice roman avait été complètement transformé : une large voûte était construite à l'est, formant le chevet. La voûte en croisée d'ogives, haute de 28 mètres, s'étirait du chevet au clocher elle culminait à 55 mètres. Les murs étaient en pierre grise. Le tout forme un unique vaisseau de type gothique méridional , large de 16 mètres. A droite, le cloître était construit pour les chanoines : c'était un lieu de prière, de réunion et de détente.Trois de ses galeries sont romanes, recouvertes d'une charpente à claire-voie. Elles avaient des arcs cintrés qui reposaient sur une double rangée de colonnes surmontées de chapiteaux décorés, dont un était plus travaillé. La galerie du midi s'ouvrait sur la colline avoisinante. La galerie gothique du nord, de style austère, a été refaite. Elle contenait les tombes de sept chanoines. Des onze chapelles, cinq sont rayonnantes et six latérales. Dans le chœur, on accédait à l'ancienne sacristie. La chapelle contenait un caveau d'un évêque connu. Dans l'ancienne salle capitulaire se trouvait le trésor de la cathédrale (vases sacrés, ornements liturgiques). Le chef-d'œuvre de la cathédrale était sans nul doute les boiseries Renaissance du chœur, véritable « église en bois ». J'ai compté à l'intérieur 66 stalles disposées sur deux rangs, le trône épiscopal commençait la rangée des hautes stalles côté épître. Le jubé, séparant l'avant-nef du chœur richement décoré. Le retable, en bois sculpté, recouvert de peintures et dorures. Un vrai petit chef d'œuvre.

Les jeunes étaient regroupés à côté de la bonne femme qui ne cessait de geindre, je me suis donc approcher pour examiner l'endroit où devait se trouver le fameux orgue. Et mon cœur rata un battement.

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

-Je recopie le dessin pour tenter de savoir quelle genre de magie est capable de faire ça. Déclara une brunette à lunettes coiffé d'un chapeau pointu.

Le moustique a du repérer mon trouble car il me demanda :

-Qu'en pensez vous Valldar ?

Un énorme pentacle avait brûlé le sol, le marquant de sa couleur noire. Il était formé de deux cercles, dont un plus petit, entre ces deux cercles, il y avait des glyphes magiques antiques, une étoile à six branche prenait tout le cercle intérieur, d'autre symboles formaient un cercle au centre de l'étoile.

-C'est un cercle d'invocation inversé. Lâchais-je à contre cœur. Il permet à son utilisateur de faire un transfert de l'objet visé.

-Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a voler l'orgue grâce à la magie ! S'exclama Chrom. Qui est capable d'un tel prodige ? »

J'espérais me tromper, mais si ce pentacle était là, ça voulait dire que Robin était encore plus en danger que je ne le croyais.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Hey, enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant ! Je me suis amusé comme une folle à l'écrire, ça était très compliqué de se mettre dans la peau de Valldar, j'espère avoir réussis. Je vais continuer à donner tout se que j'ai. Sur ceux gros bisous.**


	9. Chapter 9 Prélude pour une étoile

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening, les événements et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je les arrange à ma convenance.**

 _ **En italique les pensées du personnage.**_

 **Il se pourrait que je fasse quelques références à ma précédente fanfic, par avance, je m'excuse si vous ne comprenez pas, allez la lire si ça vous dis ^^.**

 **Toutes ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Désolée pour ce « petit moment de blanc », mais je voulais absolument terminer une autre fanfiction qui commençait à me prendre la tête.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Résumé : Robin a été enlevé par des Ombres ! Les Veilleurs accompagnés de Valldar et Soan partent à sa recherche.

* * *

 **PARTIE I : Le déni.**

 **élude pour une étoile.**

 **Valldar :**

Je soupirais. Car mal grès les interrogatoires poussés, personne dans la ville n'avait vu Robin. Je commençais réellement à perdre patience. Une ombre se glissa à côté de moi.

« -Pssst, Dark Vedor.

Je jetais un regard en biais vers la jeune assassine au cheveux violets.

-Et si on laissait cette bande de gros nuls se débrouiller tout seul, partons chercher Robin rien que vous et moi. Continua la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser que j'ai envie de faire équipe avec vous ?

Elle me lança un regard noir.

-Vous savez se que je suis ?

-Une assassine.

-Exactement ! Nous les assassins, nous sommes entraînés pour tuer les gens. Mais avant ça il faut apprendre à connaître la cible, ses habitudes, son attitude, le moindre de ses fait et gestes, ses amis et ses ennemis, les lieux où elle a l'habitude d'aller. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les Ombres, en plus, Robin et moi avons vécu des années ensemble, presque vingt ans, alors je la connais bien.

-Venez en au fait ! Répliquais-je impatiemment.

-Robin n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire, donc ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, en plus les Ombres ont un périmètre plutôt restreint. Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la ville.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile, je ne connais pas la capitale.

-Mais vous êtes un brillant stratège, petite Robin avait trouvé un de vos bouquin que sa mère avait emporté, enfin pas vous mais le vous d'ici... Bref ! Robin a hérité de vos talents. Associé avec mon expertise du terrain, nous pourrions faire mieux qu'eux et plus rapidement.

-Pourquoi ne proposez vous pas votre plan au prince ?

-Quoi ?! Pffff. Vous êtes plus apte à m'aider que lui ! Et puis vous ne semblez pas être le méchant de l'histoire, contrairement a se que pourrait penser Chrom.

-Oui mais vous semblez oublier qu'ils ont passé tous les quartiers au peigne fin sans résultat.

-Ils n'ont fait que la surface, ils n'ont pas pensé à « creuser ». Il y a des catacombes sous cette ville, peut être devrions nous passer par là.

Son idée m'a plu, je lui ai fait signe de me montrer le chemin quand :

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt. Beau travail ! Constata le prince

Il nous emboîta le pas, nous conduisant vers l'entrée condamnée des catacombes. Le roi d'Ylistol tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne bougea pas, Soan soupira en le poussant, elle se pencha et glissa ses instruments dans la serrure, on a entendu un cliquetis et une ouverture se dessina, il poussa la porte et il s'y engouffra suivi par ses acolytes. Elle me désigna le passage en faisant signe de passer, j'ai ri et je l'ai précédé. Le tunnel était en pierre brute soutenu par d'épaisses poutres en bois, nous avons progressé sur quelques mètre avant d'être à nouveau bloqué par une porte plus massive retenu par un système de contre-pois, le nabot essayait en vint de pousser le levier mais rien ne se passa, chacun essaya d'aider en tirant ou poussant.

-C'est inutile, releva Soan qui observait la porte comme si elle voyait à travers. Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'autre côté.

-Comment faire ? Demanda un veilleur.

-Je vais l'ouvrir, releva l'assassin. Je vais passer par la faille juste ici, elle me mènera de l'autre côté.

-Sans vouloir te vexé, commença le prince, ce mur est très haut et il y a peu de prise.

-Pfeuh ! Même un novice pourrait y arriver ! Siffla t-elle en le poussant.

Elle a prit de l'élan et s'accrocha à la paroi rocheuse puis grimpa avec l'agilité et la grâce d'un chat, elle poussa sur ses pieds et s'agrippa à une poutre, elle se hissa dessus, continuant à marcher en équilibre et se faufila dans la brèche. Un grincement se fit entendre derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit en soulevant de la poussière, la jeune femme est apparue tout sourire avant de lancer :

-Alors ?!

La trompe s'avança, la remerciant au passage.

-Impressionnant jeune fille, où as tu appris à escalader ?

-Mon Mentor, Ezio était très doué, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, mais c'était un dragueur invétéré, alors Altaïr a dû comblé mes quelques lacunes.

-On aurait dit que tu voyais le mécanisme de la porte.

-Ça, oh trois fois rien ! Ezio et Altaïr avaient sixième sens, la vision d'aigle qui leurs donnait des information sur leur environnement, j'ai simplement étudié comment ils faisaient, je n'ai pas ce don, mais on va dire que j'ai quelque chose qui s'en approche.

Décidément cette petite me plaisait beaucoup. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, j'ai jeté un regard au mur qui bougeaient dangereusement puis plus rien.

-On verrai mieux de se dépêcher. »Intimais-je à la jeune femme qui acquiesça.

 **Robin :**

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais au sol. J'ai étudié attentivement les lieux, il ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que je connaissais. On aurait dit une ancienne chapelle abandonnée, je me suis relevée, il y avait des bancs renversés, de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées un peu partout mais un homme se tenait au milieu de tout ça, affichant un étrange sourire et portant un énorme sac recouvert de masques déformé par la peur.

« - _You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you ?_ Fit il avec un rire sinistre

-Où suis-je ? Paniquais-je. Qui êtes vous ?

-La question serait plutôt qui tu es toi, et quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

Soudain j'ai été comme submergé par des flash. Je me suis vu quitter la cellule de Valldar et être monté dans ma chambre, je me suis assise devant mon bureau et avoir poussé tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, irritée. La flamme de ma bougie vacilla mais resta allumé, j'ai posé mes coudes sur la table et j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains, je les sentaient qui tremblaient, j'ai tapé du poing pour tenter de me raisonner. Quelque chose attira mon attention, le journal noir que m'avait donné le mage était en équilibre au bord, je l'ai tiré vers moi et le feuilletais. J'ai soupiré et l'ai lancé devant moi, il fit tomber ma plume dessus en s'ouvrant, j'ai voulu prendre mon style mais je me suis piqué avec la pointe. Je jurais en voyant quelques goûtes s'écraser sur le vélin, mais au lieu de faire des tâches, des mots se dessinèrent sur toutes les pages et j'ai reconnu tout de suite mon écriture. _« Celui qui accroît son savoir, accroît sa peine. »_ avais-je marqué en dessous de mon énigme « _Lorsque le feu et la sève se mêlent sous l'argent, la plume se répandra. »._ C'est alors que je réalisais que la pointe de mon calame était en argent, que ma bougie chauffais tranquillement à côté du livre et la sève désignait le sang. J'allais étudié les pages quand soudain, des Ombres sont tombées du plafond de la chapelle, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. J'ai porté ma main vers ma poche, mais je ne trouvais pas de grimoire, ni d'épée à ma ceinture.

-C'est bien ma veine !

 _-Allons ne sois pas si défaitiste._ Susurra Grima à mon oreille. _Laisse moi faire et tout ira mieux._

J'ai fermé les yeux. Sa voix exprimait une assurance sans borne, emplie de la magie qui fait plier les mortels contre leurs volontés, celle des Ténèbres. Alors, comme sur le dos du dragon, j'ai laissé la noirceur se répandre dans mon corps qui frissonna d'excitation, l'adrénaline monta tendant chacun de mes muscles, cette même sensation lorsque je me suis battu contre les Ombres où nous avons trouvé Valldar. J'ai ouvert mon poing, je sentais l'énergie démoniaque affluer créant une boule de magie.

 _-Expiration !_

J'ai ré-ouvert les yeux lançant mon attaque devant moi, les pointes noires acérées déchiquetèrent mes opposants, les réduisant à l'état de fumée, mon attaque termina sa course dans un mur qui explosa. Sous le choc, je suis tombée à genou, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le bâtiment tout entier s'est mit à trembler, quelqu'un m'appela, je n'ai pas réagi. On me souleva et deux personnes se placèrent de chaque côté et on me traîna sur plusieurs mètres. J'entendais derrière moi les Veilleurs presser le pas, les pierres tombaient avalant de plus en plus le tunnel. La lumière et la chaleur du soleil m'ont atteint avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait, on m'a assise par terre en tentant de me faire reprendre mes esprits.

-Mais... Où sommes nous ? Demanda Soan.

-Je crois que nous avons quitté Yllistol, déclara Valldar. Nous sommes à Plégia. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 9.**

 **Salut, me voici de retour ! Et cette fois c'est pour de bon (du moins j'espère). J'ai enfin terminé ma précédente fic, et j'en suis pas mécontente ('w'*). Je suis désolée pour cette attente. J'espère donc que vous êtes toujours au rendez vous et que ça vous plaît toujours.**

 **Gros bisous 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Le chemin

**Résumé :** Robin a été retrouvé dans les catacombes, la fuite des souterrains instable a mené nos amis vers Plégia.

* * *

 **10\. Le chemin**

 **Chrom :**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, nous étions en territoire ennemis, pourtant nous étions encore dans la capitale il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ylisstol est éloigné de la frontière Plégianne, nous avons mis quelques jours la dernière fois pour venir récupérer Maribelle retenue dans les montagnes limitrophes, et là seulement quelques heures nous avons traversé plusieurs kilomètres. J'ai rapidement fais le décompte de mes compagnons et tout le monde était là. Libra qui avait fini d'ausculté Robin et s'avança vers moi.

« -Elle va bien, elle est un peu sous le choc, mais ça va.

Je le remerciais et allais voir ma femme, elle était toujours assise sur son rocher, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Robin ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer en me voyant.

-Oh Chrom...

-Comment te sens tu ?

-Euh... Bien.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas... C'est confus.

-Le plus important c'est que tu n'ai rien et que nous t'avons retrouvé.

Elle resta muette quelque minutes, observant le paysage.

-Chérie...

Elle porta a nouveau son attention sur moi.

-Elébore a vu le papier que tu avais laissé sur ta coiffeuse, tu sais celui où tu avais fais tes calculs pour savoir quand « concevoir Linfan ». Se n'était pas vraiment ça, tu comptais depuis combien de temps tu étais enceinte. Ça fait quelques semaines c'est ça ? Tu étais déjà enceinte quand tu as tenté de détruire Grima.

Elle me jeta un regard noir qui me pétrifia.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'énerva t elle en se levant brusquement et en s'éloignant.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que mes enfants étaient juste derrière moi.

-Père. Linfan s'approcha. C'est vrai, Mère est enceinte de moi et elle le sais depuis longtemps.

-Quoi !

-Elle n'a pas voulu vous le dire parce qu'elle savais comment vous aurez réagi, vous ne l'aurez pas laissé combattre son double et encore moins se sacrifier, mais... Elle m'avais mise au courant avant de se battre, elle s'est excusée de sacrifier ma vie ainsi. Mais j'étais d'accord, j'étais prêt à disparaître si cela aurait permis à Grima d'être détruit et sauver le futur.

Il renifla et cacha son visage dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- « Si le sacrifice d'une vie peut en sauver de milliers d'autres, qu'il en soit ainsi. » m'a dit Lucina en câlinant son frère. C'est se que Mère nous a dit avant d'aller combattre son Némésis.

J'ai embrassé mes enfants, leurs demandant pardon pour mon attitude, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin, moi qui accordait ma confiance à n'importe qui et n'importe quand, voilà que je ne croyais plus en ma famille. _Je ne suis qu'un imbécile._ J'ai serré une dernière fois mes enfants et j'ai rattrapé ma stratège qui tenta de se défaire de mon étreinte forcée.

-Je te demande pardon Robin, excuses moi j'ai été idiot.

Elle cessa de se débattre et a fini par se jeter contre moi.

-Je te dois des excuses moi aussi, maugréa t-elle. Mais je...

-Je sais ma chérie, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas accepté, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler quand même.

-Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi Chrom, ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver, j'aurais pu avoir du retard ou quoi que se soit d'autre !

-Oui... Bon si on rentrait maintenant, les autres doivent se poser des questions. »

 **Valldar :**

J'observais le manège qui se déroulait sous mes yeux avec nonchalance, les sbires de Chrom essayaient de voir si il était possible de défaire les rochers qui bloquaient les catacombes, mais ils étaient trop gros et trop nombreux pour espérer quoi que se soit. Robin est revenue, le représentant de la Sainte lignée dans son sillage, il me jeta un regard puis rejoigna sa troupe.

« -Reconnaissez vous les lieux ? Demanda la stratège.

-Oui, il y a un petit village à quelques kilomètres d'ici, on y sera en peu de temps.

Elle acquiesça et héla après ses compagnons pour qu'on se mette en mouvement. J'ai ouvert la marche suivi de près par Robin et Soan, sa « famille » juste derrière et les combattants fermaient la marche. Le bourg était composé de maisons en briques crues, toutes avec de petites fenêtres, certaines à étage et d'autre avec des balcons, mais c'était une ville fantôme. La troupe se dispersa pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

« -Et maintenant ? Demanda Chrom.

-Chrom... Soupira Robin... Ne vous en prenez pas à lui.

-Oui mais en attendant on est pas plus avancé ! Railla se dernier.

-Attendez... Les coupa Soan.

En quelque instant, elle atteignit le sommet d'une colonne de la fontaine centrale où elle s'accroupit, on aurait dit un oiseau de proie posant son regard sur les alentours.

-Détrompez vous ! Cria la jeune assassine. La frontière n'est qu'à quelques mètres ! On sera rentré en peu de temps !

Les soldats poussèrent des cris enthousiastes, il n'y avait que Robin qui semblait un peu absente. Elle a prit la tangente et se glissa dans une ruelle, je l'ai suivi discrètement.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez donné ce livre ? M'interrogea t-elle dos à moi.

-Parce qu'il t'appartiens. Hasardais-je.

-C'est faux! S'insurgea Robin. Ce n'est pas le mien, vous... Elle se tourna, elle ouvra la bouche mais la referma sitôt. Quand nous serons rentré, murmura t-elle si bas que j'ai dû m'approcher pour tout entendre, je veux parlez avec vous. »

Elle me bouscula et retourna sur la place. Je ne comprenais pas trop se qui lui arrivait, mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurai mes réponses à la capitale Ylissienne.

 **Robin :**

Soan avait raison, nous avons retrouvé les plaines verdoyantes d'Ylisse rapidement, nous avons été accueilli par les Veilleurs restés sur place. Même si les dégâts étaient cachés derrière des échafaudages, la ville gardait les cicatrices qu'avaient infligé les Ombres lors de l'attaque. Elébore est venue me voir pour me demander de l'excuser pour avoir dit à Chrom que j'étais enceinte. Après avoir discuté longuement avec elle, je l'ai rassuré, j'ai enfin pu me retrouver seule, parce que tout le monde s'inquiétait de se qu'il s'était passé. J'ai sorti la même excuse à tous, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Pourtant la réalité était tout autre, je sentais au fond de moi que j'avais peut être un rapport avec tout ça. Je m'étais installée sur mon banc sous mon sol pleureur, Valldar s'installa à côté, attendant patiemment que je commence. Je me suis rendu compte que l'homme qui se tenait là n'avait rien avoir avec celui que j'ai combattu devant l'Autel du Déchu, il était calme et tranquille, presque serein, comme si on faisait ça tout les jours. J'ai sorti le livre qu'il m'avait donné de ma poche intérieure.

« -Je vous ai menti, j'ai réussi à trouver l'énigme de « mon journal ».

-Ton journal ? M'interrogea t-il.

-Oui, enfin, c'est plus une compilation, un mémo. J'.. Elle a noté beaucoup de choses. Je grattais la couverture nerveusement. J'ai pas eu le temps de tout regarder, mais il y a des schémas, des dessins, « elle » se posait beaucoup de questions dont les trois quart sans réponses, des formules, des recettes de potions et de sors. Mais...Il y a un passage à la fin, que j'ai pris le temps de lire.

Il y a eu un blanc un peu gêné.

\- « Elle » parle de la vie « qu'elle » a vécu auprès de vous. Je crois, non je suis sûre que vous devez le lire.

Je lui tendais le livre, il a fait mine de l'attraper avant de se raviser.

-Je préfère que tu continues à le lire. Je ne suis pas encore capable de savoir se qu'elle a écrit... Pas encore... Elle...Tu...

Il se leva, crispé. Il a fait quelque pas.

-Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai baissé les yeux, incapable de lui répondre.

-Un silence est plus explicite que mille mots. Ne fait pas la même erreur « qu'elle », ne le sous-estime jamais. C'est facile de se laisser tenter, d' utiliser sa magie, mais n'oublies pas que le retour en arrière est plus compliqué. Un pouvoir corrompu peut faire vaciller une conscience aussi pure soit-elle, car c'est là que réside la puissance des Ténèbres.

Il me quitta pour retourner dans sa cellule. Je frissonnais et m'en alla dans la bibliothèque, je retrouvait Miriel plongé dans ses grimoires, alors que je passais à côté d'elle. J'ai jeté un regard mal grès moi et repaira un dessin qui représentait un pentacle. Je l'ai attrapé pour l'examiner de plus près, j'ai senti un filet de sueur froide couler sur mon front.

-Rends le moi ! S'insurgea l'érudite. Ah Robin, nous avons trouvé ça dans la cathédrale à la place de l'orgue. Valldar dit qu'il sert à faire des invocations inversées. Mais je ne trouve ça nulle part et il ne veut rien nous dire de plus.

-Oh pardon. Je te laisse alors hein. »

J'ai quitté la bibliothèque un peu trop rapidement, mais je m'en fichais.

 _Ce pentacle... Impossible._

 _ **Et pourtant ma chère.**_

 _Comment ?_

 _ **N'est-ce pas évident ?**_

Je tirais le livre de ma poche et chercha la page en tremblant. Il était là, il me narguait. Il était formé de deux cercles, dont un plus petit, entre ces deux cercles, il y avait des glyphes magiques antiques, une étoile à six branche prenait tout le cercle intérieur. Le même pentacle que celui de l'église.

 _ **Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? On a mit beaucoup de temps à le créer, mais il est là !**_

 _Non... Je n'ai pas.. Je ne peux pas._

 _ **Oh mais si, et se n'est là qu'un début. Tu es sur un chemin bien sombre, et tu t'y es engagé de ton plein grès.**_

 _Je tomberais pas dans ton piège !_

 _ **Nous verrons ça, OUI NOUS VERRONS !**_


	11. Chapter 11 ACR Revelation Theme

**11\. Assassin's Creed Revelation OST – 01 – Main theme**

 **Chrom** :

Quand je me suis réveillé, ma femme n'était plus dans le lit mais avachie sur son bureau en train de dormir. Je rigolais mal grès moi, elle n'avait pas arrêté hier soir de mettre en place un nouveau système de ronde au château, « Au vu des derniers événements, je préfère changer ! »m'a t'elle dit. Naga sait combien il est difficile, même à moi de lui faire changer d'avis, alors je l'ai laissé travailler. J'ai rajusté la couverture que j'avais posé la veille sur son dos.

J'avais décidé de laisser Robin comme ça, elle ne tarderai pas à se réveiller à son tour. Je me suis lavé et j'en ai profité pour me promener et sonder un peu la population du château qui avait beaucoup grandit en peu de temps. Or mit Flavia, Basilio, Emmerine, Say'ri, Yen'fay, Walhart, Gangrel et Anna qui eux avaient quitté le château, les « enfants du futur » avaient installé leurs quartiers pendant quelques temps. Alors que je passais dans le quartier des filles j'ai vu une porte s'ouvrir et Inigo en sortir aussi discrètement que possible, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la chambre.

« -On se retrouve dans la salle à manger Lucina ! Minauda l'ado.

Lucina est apparue dans l'encadrement, décoiffé, tout juste habillé et elle l'embrassa. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais sorti ma Falcion de son fourreau, le bruit a attiré les jeunes que j'ai vu pâlir en quelques secondes.

-Père ! S'écria la princesse.

Puis une autre porte s'est ouverte, mais cette fois c'est Linfan qui est sorti de la chambre de Noire. Inutile de demander se qu'il s'était passé, les couples se formaient il était normal qu'ils se retrouvent.

-J'espère que vous courrez vite tout les deux, parce que je vous promets de vous découper en rondelles !

Ils ont fuis comme des lapins, les filles sont aller dans les salles de bains sans rien dire. Je soupirais à la fois en colère et content de se qu'il se passé sous mon toit.

 _Alors c'est ça être père !_

-Oses dire que nous ne faisions pas la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ricana ma femme qui est apparue à mes côtés.

-Peut être, mais nous étions plus discret.

-Oh tu crois, je me souviens qu'une fois, tu t'étais glissé sous ma tente et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de renverser se qu'il y avais sur la bureau pour …

Je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, elle la retira lentement.

-J'aurais besoin de toi mon chéri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Obtenir des réponses ! »

 **Robin :**

Derrière les murs lézardés et éventré, j'entendais le fracas des armes et les cris des combattants, je sentais l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée mais je me sentais étrangement bien, comme si j'avais été déchargé d'un lourd fardeau. Je reportais mon attention sur la personne qui était devant moi, c'était Chrom. Il était à genou, les mains attachées dans le dos, couvert de blessures et de sang, il semblait à bout de souffle, mais son regard était plein de hargne. Des volutes de magie violette s'échappaient de mon corps, nous entourant Chrom et moi d'énergie crépitante. Je tenais dans mes mains la Sainte Falcion.

« - **Alors enfant de Naga, tu abandonnes !** Commençais-je avec une voie décharnée.

-Non...Souffla t-il. Jamais.

- **Eh bien qu'attends tu pour te battre. Ah je vois ! Serait-ce cette apparence qui t'empêche de te libérer de tes liens pour récupérer ta lame et me pourfendre à nouveau. Tu n'as pas éprouvé la même hésitation lors de notre dernière rencontre.**

-Tu n'es pas Robin, je sais qu'elle est là en toi et qu'elle m'entends. N'abandonne pas ! Hurla t-il

 **-Ha ah ah ! Pauvre fou, tu n'as toujours pas compris !**

Je lui donnais un coup de fourreau dans l'estomac, il en a eu le souffle coupé. J'ai pris son menton avec ma main gauche pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Celle que tu appelais ta femme n'as jamais existé. Je suis elle et elle est moi. JE SUIS GRIMA !**

J'ai dégainé l'épée et je lui es planté dans le cœur.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, ne sachant trop où j'étais et se que je faisais, j'ai reconnu aussitôt la pièce que j'avais investie et transformé en bureau, retrouvant les étagères pleines à craqué de livres de stratégie, de récits de guerres et d'autres dans le même genre. Je me frottais la joue avant de bailler et m'étirer, faisant craquer mes articulations endolories.

 _Je me suis encore endormie sur mes bouquins !_

J'ai eu une douloureuse impression, comme si je venais de rater quelque chose.

 _C'est probablement rien._

Chrom n'était plus là, j'ai ressorti le grimoire que m'avait donné (rendu?) Valldar.

Je me suis donc remise à mon étude des formules et des sorts contenus dans le livre noir, que j'ai rebaptisé le « Livre des sorts ». Les sortilèges et potions qu'il recelait étaient des plus simples, connu de tout mages et guérisseurs qui se respecte, cependant, il y avait une partie sur laquelle je me suis attardée. Au début je ne comprenais pas, lorsque j'essayais de suivre les instructions, je n'obtenais pas le résultat voulu, ou ça m'explosait au visage. J'avais d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de mon temps à nettoyer mes bêtises. Il faut dire qu'après la discussion avec Valldar et la découverte du pentacle qu'avait reproduit Miriel, j'étais déterminée à en apprendre plus sur le livre des sorts. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, j'étais dans une impasse. Le chien-loup de Soan est venu aboyer et me réclamer des caresses que je lui donnais volontiers. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant de voir apparaître mon amie.

« -Tien tu étais là espèce de crétine. Se moqua t-elle. Tu t'es encore endormie sur tes bouquins !

-Oh qu'il est gentil le chien-chien.

Elle renifla.

-Alors ça avance ?

-Le livre que m'a rendu ton père était protégé par le même système -le sortilège de l'encre de sang- mais les sors qu'il contient sont différents mais ont les mêmes effets, je les rate tous. Souriais-je gauchement.

-Viens, je vais te changer les idées un peu.

Elle m'entraîna dans les couloirs du château, saluant tous ceux que nous croisions.

-On ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'on a d'avoir nos parents. C'est quand ils ne sont plus là qu'on les regrette.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Tu ne devrais pas traiter ton père de cette façon ! L'homme qui est dans tes cachots ne ressemble pas du tout à celui que tu m'as décris l'or de ton combat devant l'autel de Grima.

-Mais, on a aucune preuve, il peut très bien jouer la comédie.

-Dans ce cas, demande l'avis d'un être plus éclairé, genre, dieu !

Il y a eu un blanc.

-Si tu veux bien, m'excuser, Priam m'attend pour notre entraînement. Tu viens Ut.

Le chien aboya et trottina devant l'assassin. Elle m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans l'arène. J'ai continué à avancer un peu perdue, jusqu'à voir Chrom qui fulminait sur les jeunes. Si jamais il apprenait que j'avais soufflé l'idée aux enfants pour pouvoir approcher Valldar dans le chariot où il était enfermé, il ne manquerait pas de me découpé en rondelles moi aussi.

 _Un être plus éclairé ?Genre dieu ?! Naga,bien sur mais pourquoi ?_

Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

-Oses dire que nous ne faisions pas la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ricanais-je

-Peut être, mais nous étions plus discret.

-Oh tu crois, je me souviens qu'une fois, tu t'étais glissé sous ma tente et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de renverser se qu'il y avais sur la bureau pour …

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, je la retirai lentement.

-J'aurais besoin de toi mon chéri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Obtenir des réponses ! »

 **Valldar :**

J'étais dans ma cellule quand j'ai entendu des bruits de bottes familiers, j'ai bientôt vu apparaître Robin, suivi de prêt par son pot de colle de mari.

« -Que puis-je encore pour vous ? Ironisais-je

-J'aimerais vous poser d'autres questions, mais pas ici. Suivez nous.

Robin ouvrait la marche et son prince restait près de moi, elle m'emmena dans une chapelle ou reposait une très grande statue de femme, ouvrant les bras avec douceur.

 _Le temple de Naga je suppose._

Mais nous n'étions pas seul, il y avait aussi une manakete, une de Chron'sin et un prêtre blond. Il y avait aussi l'emblème de feu avec ses cinq gemmes.

-Bien commençons. Lâcha la dragonne.

Une lumière douce et bleue s'est matérialisée,et, à l'intérieur, une silhouette s'était dressée. Je n'en ai pas reconnu les traits, mais j'ai pu déterminer que c'était une femme. Une femme doté d'une aura surnaturelle, entouré de rubans avec une longue robe sans fin. Elle baignait dans une lumière aveuglante.

-Salut à toi invocateur, avait-elle dit d'une voie qui semblait irréelle.

-Naga, commença le prince, nous aurions des questions à vous poser.

Elle posa son regard iridescent sur moi.

-Ah, elle s'approcha de moi m'envahissant d'une chaleur presque maternelle. Je craignais que vous ne soyez pas arrivé dans ce monde, mais heureusement tout va bien.

-Vous... Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui l'avez amené ici ? Hoqueta Chrom.

Il y a eu un bruit étrange, comme venant du firmament.

-Exact, mais le portail que j'ai ouvert n'a pas marché correctement. J'ai cru qu'il vous été arrivé malheur. Fit-elle à mon encontre.

-Alors, il est bien Valldar, mais d'un autre monde. Murmura ma fille.

-Oui, il n'est pas l'homme que vous avez combattu.

-Mais... Pourquoi est-il là ? Demanda Robin.

-Votre monde court un grave danger. Je l'ai délivré de son monde chaotique car il peut vous aider. Il a sur lui la clé qui réglera tout.

-Vous parler du livre des sors ? Continua Robin.

-Oui.

-Mais, comment ? Il ne contient que des gribouillis.

-Seule sa propriétaire légitime -vous Robin- pouvez rendre sa véritable apparence. Maintenant, je dois me retirer.

La vision s'estompa, rendant la chapelle silencieuse et abandonné aux ténèbres. La salle est redevenu un temple plongé dans l'obscurité, complètement vide.

-Eh bien voilà qui est très inintéressant. Ironisais-je. »


	12. Chapter 12 Boléro pour une étoile

**PARTIE 2 La colère**

 **éro pour une étoile**

 **Robin :**

Chrom a fait un signe de la main. Mes amies ont quitté la chapelle sans rien dire nous laissant seuls tout les trois.

« -C'est ridicule, fini par dire mon époux. Impossible.

-Ah oui ! M'énervais-je. Quand les enfants nous sont tombés dessus en disant haut et fort qu'ils venaient du futur, c'est passé ! Quand Gangrel, Aversa et Walhart sont venu nous voir en disant qu'ils avaient changé, pas une seconde tu n'as douté ! Et là, tu as la parole de Valldar et la confirmation de Naga et ça ne te suffis pas !

-J'abandonne, tu n'as qu'a t'occuper de lui !

Il quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte de la chapelle.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu Robin.

-Je vous en prie. Si il y a bien un être au monde qui ne peut dire que la vérité, c'est Naga. Lâchais-je en soupirant.

-J'ai bien du mal à te croire, mais c'est vrai que c'est différent dans ce monde. Je n'ai senti aucune animosité de la part de la déesse tout à l'heure.

-C'est bon signe.

-Si tu le dis.

-Maintenant il faut que je parle à Chrom.

Je suis sortie en courant, je l'ai trouvé un peu plus loin.

-Chrom...

-Je sais Robin, tu as raison... Il se tourna vers moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres, imagines il se retourne contre nous !

-C'est un risque à prendre !

-Bon, puisque apparemment tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je te laisse te charger de ça !

-Parfait !

J'ai fais demi tour et je suis allée dans l'arène, prenant un thoron en passant et je me suis acharnée sur une cible devant moi.

 _Imbécile ! Il ne comprend rien ! Pourquoi a t-il besoin d'avoir raison! Toujours à me rabaisser ! Il n'accepte pas la vérité ! J'aurai dû **le tuer !**_

J'ai créé une énorme boule violette qui a fini sa course sur la cible, la faisant exploser.

 _Sors de ma tête !_

 _ **C'est trop tard maintenant. Tu ne peux rien faire contre toi même !**_

Un bruit raisonna dans l'arène _ **.**_

-Mère, je vous dérange ? Demanda Lucina

-Non... Bien sûr que non. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te poser une question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Quand tu as fais le voyage dans le temps, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu allais tomber dans la bonne époque, dans le bon monde. Imagines une seule seconde que tu sois arrivée dans un monde où j'étais un homme dont tu serais tombée amoureuse, pire un monde où je n'étais pas née, ou alors que j'étais déjà Grima et que j'aurai tué ton père. Tu sais il n'y a pas qu'un seul passé, comme il peut y avoir plusieurs avenirs. Regarde ton frère se souviens de ton père et moi ensemble alors que toi tu n'en a que très peu.

-Naga m'avais prévenu des risques, j'en avais conscience. Mais je ne pouvais accepter l'idée que Père meurt, même si je ne l'avais pas connu.

-Je vois...

-Mais vous avez fait en sorte que l'avenir d'où je viens n'existe pas dans ce monde, vous devriez en être heureuse Mère ! Grima ne reviendra pas.

 **-En es tu bien sûre ?**

-Pardon ?!

Une migraine m'a prise, j'ai chuté au sol.

-Mère !

-Ne t'en fais pas Lucina, ça va.

-Vous êtes très pâle Mère, laissez moi appeler quelqu'un.

-Non, ça ne changera rien. Aide moi à m'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non Lucina, les autres ne peuvent plus rien pour moi. J'ai coulé un regard vers sa Falcion. Enfin peut être pas tout le monde.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire aussi facilement. Déclara Valldar qui venait de passer la porte.

Ma fille a dégainé son épée et s'est interposée entre lui et moi.

-Du calme Lucina, laisses le parler.

-Elle gagne trop de terrain, tu aurais dû m'écouter ! Si tu tien à ta mère jeune fille, tues la t'en qu'il est encore temps.

- **Crois tu seulement que je vais me laisser faire !**

Une nouvelle migraine m'a traversé.

-Mère ?

-Ma chérie, si jamais tu remarques quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel -comme à l'instant- avec moi, surtout, surtout n'hésites pas à me tuer.

-M...

-Ne discutes pas ! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu es la seule a qui je peux demander ça. Alors jures le moi !

-Je le ferais !

-Merci. Maintenant, accompagne moi dans ma chambre j'ai besoin de repos. »

 **Chrom :**

« -Vous voilà votre altesse, commença Frederick. Je vous cherchez vous et Robin concernant les nouvelles rondes autour du château. Elles ont été misent en place comme l'a souhaité notre stratège, et puis... Euh altesse ?

-Je t'écoutes continu.

-Les Khan ont rejoint sans encombre la frontière nord, Emmerine y a installé ses nouveaux quartiers, quant à Wallhart et les autres, plus beaucoup de nouvelles. Aucune trace d'Ombres ou de soulèvements dans les provinces.

-Bien.

-Concernant notre petite expédition à l'endroit où nous avons trouvé Valldar, rien d'inhabituel.

-Bon, prépare une troupe de Veilleur de confiance, je veux que ça soit fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils ne devront en aucun cas savoir le véritable but de cette aventure. Tu n'aura qu'a leur dire qu'il y a un groupe d'Ombre dans le coin.

-Pourrais-je savoir où je mènerai cette troupe ?

-Tu partiras pour Plégia, dans la tour où ce trouve l'Autel de Grima. Cherchez toutes traces de Valldar où de quoi que se soit de suspect.

-Altesse !

-Je ne doute pas de tes qualités de meneur d'hommes Frederick, prend tout ce dont tu as besoin, je me charge du reste. Robin ne doit rien savoir que cette expédition.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué.

-Je le sais bien, mais t'en que je n'aurai pas vu le corps de ce mage noir, je n'abandonnerai pas l'idée que le Valldar qui rode dans ce château est un imposteur.

-C'est une belle connerie ! Railla une voix dans mon dos.

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à Soan, cette femme avait un don particulier d'entendre et voir sans être vue.

-Ce n'est pas très protocolaire de parler ainsi à une personne de sang royal.

-Ton protocole tu le mets où je pense.

-C'est bon Frederick, je me charge d'elle, prépares tes hommes, vous partez dans une heure.

Il esquissa une révérence avant de sortir du château, non sans avoir lancer un regard vers l'assassine.

-Depuis quand tu nous a écouté ?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour mettre Robin encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est maintenant.

-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça.

-Oh que si, vous essayez de décrédibiliser les propos de Valldar et Naga, vous vous cachez derrière des mots et la soit disant protection de votre tribu. Mais vous vous battez contre des fantômes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, je me vois obligée de vous considérer comme une de mes prochaines victimes. Elle s'approcha de moi, me forçant à reculer. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être violente, mais j'en ai maté des plus dur que vous. Elle s'approcha encore. Je ne parlerais pas de tout ça à Robin, mais sachez que je ne manquerai pas de vous faire payer se que vous êtes en train de lui faire subir.

J'ai senti mon dos se coller sur le mur en pierre. Son regard me jeta un tel froid que j'en ai été paralysé. Je me sentais comme une proie acculée devant un tigre qui pour l'instant avait décidé de jouer avec moi, mais je savais que le tigre ne tarderais pas à me croquer à chaque instant.

-Ta fidélité envers ma femme est exceptionnelle et je ne doutes pas que tu mettrais tes menaces à exécution. Cependant tu te trompes en disant que je me caches derrière la protection de ma famille, je ne veux pas que le futur de Lucina se réalise, voilà tout.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais dis que peut être en faisant cela, vous êtes en train de créer un terrain propice au futur que vous voulez voir disparaître ? A méditer ! »

Elle me laissa comme ça, j'ai voulu la rattraper pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais elle avait disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

 **Valldar :**

J'étais en train de lire calmement à la bibliothèque, lorsque la sentinelle qui était à la porte tomba dans un bruit métallique. Soan s'installa en face de moi.

« -Il faut que je vous parle.

Il y a eu un petit silence.

-Eh bien ?

-Chrom a envoyé une petite équipe à Plégia, pour vérifier si se que vous avez dis est vrai. Il veut trouver le corps du Valldar de ce monde sans le dire à Robin.

-Lui en as tu parlé ?

-Non, elle dort, Lucina reste à ses côtés pour la surveiller.

-Bien, ne faisons rien pour le moment, cela nous dé-servirai plus qu'autre chose.

-La stratégie n'est pas mon fort, mais c'est vraiment une bonne idée de laisser cette équipe partir là-bas ?

-Oui, si on s'oppose de quelques façons que se soit, ils penseraient que j'ai menti et me tuerai sur le champ.

-Enchuki, ça craint. J'aurais dû me glisser dans le convoi.

-Non Soan, tu m'es plus utile ici.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

-Tu m'as montré tes capacités pour récolter des informations, ça pourra nous être d'une grande aide à Robin et à moi.

-Rien de très compliqué.

-Je te fais confiance, ma fille t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Vous êtes aussi mystérieux que mon Maître Altaïr.

-Toi aussi tu ne fais pas vraiment parti de ce monde, n'est-ce pas.

Elle a eu un petit air surpris, mais c'est très vite reprise.

-Bien vu. On m'a proposé de venir ici et j'ai accepté sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je suis comme vous, je suis se qu'on me dis de faire, mais à la différence de vous, ça n'a pas un impact réel dans ma vie, hormis de me distraire et me faire rire parfois. Je suis l'héroïne d'une autre histoire et il se pourrais bien que j'apparaisse dans d'autre. Si je suis là c'est pour vous aider vous et cette crétine d'auteure.

-Donc tu n'existe pas vraiment.

-Pas comme ça. Rien est vrai et tout est permis. »


	13. Chapter 13 Devil's Party - Crossfaith

**13\. Devil's party - Crossfaith**

 **Robin :**

J'observais avec une profonde lassitude les décorateurs accrocher tant bien que mal la nouvelle carte qu'avaient réalisés les dessinateurs. Certes les territoires n'avaient pas changés, mais leurs allégeances elles oui. Nos liens avec le nord se sont renforcés et ceux de Chron'sin se développent grandement. Je pouvais lire en dessous de Plégia « pacifiée ». _ **Qu'elle bêtise.**_

« -Trois nations jadis divisées par la guerre et les conflits, réunies sous une seule bannière pour faire face à un ennemis commun... Un tissu de mensonge ! Chron'sin voulait se libérer du jonc de Wallhar et Reigna Ferrox ne s'est allié avec nous que parce qu'on manquait de soldats et qu'ils ont pu en tirer profit. Voilà le royaume pour lequel j'ai fais couler tout ce sang. Je ne vaux guère mieux que l'ennemi contre lequel je me suis battue.

-Ne dénigres pas se que tu as fais Robin, déclara Valldar qui me tenais compagnie, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux dans mon monde. Tu as réussi a créer un climat de paix durable, comme l'espérait ta mère et « l' »Emmerin de ce monde.

-L'humain est violant et sanguinaire, il vient au monde en poussant des cris et en frappant, comment espérer changer cela, ça reviendrait à vouloir changer l'Homme et le priver de cette liberté qu'il chéri tant. Parfois, je me surprends à penser que l'humanité est le fléau qui ronge cette terre. Mais une partie de moi s'insurge contre cette pensé et me pousse à protéger ce monde.

-Grima aurait réduit le monde en cendre. Crois-tu vraiment que détruire l'humanité ou la dominer avec la peur et la violence est une solution ? Dis toi bien que même si l'Homme est au fond du trou dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour atteindre la lumière. C'est pour ça que Lucina a remonté le temps, pour se dresser contre ça.

-Un acte désespéré et plein d'arrogance. Lâchais-je en quittant la salle.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'y penses pas une seconde.

-Je ne sais plus ! Mes pensées et les siennes se mélangent. Je soupirais. Je me rends bien compte que rester auprès de moi devient difficile, mes camarades ne viennent plus autant se confier à moi. Sans oublier la dispute que j'ai eu avec Chrom il y a quelque jours et le fait qu'il ne m'aie pas parlé de son expédition secrète !

-Je savais bien que tu ne tarderai pas à t'en rendre compte.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de Veilleurs qui manquaient à l'appel, dont Fréderick. Il ne partirait jamais sans Chrom sauf si il le lui demande.

-Tu ne va rien faire ?

-Attendre de voir ce qu'il en retourne.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-J'ai plus important à faire ! J'essaye de déchiffrer mon livre des sorts et je n'avance pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu'il y a la solution à mon problème.

-Je ne pense pas que tu vas y trouver comment te séparer de Grima.

Je me suis arrêté un moment, laissant le temps à Valldar de me rattraper et se mettre à côté de moi.

-Suis-je si facile à lire que ça ?

-Robin, je suis ton père, je t'ai élevé et vu grandir pendant vingt quatre ans. Je pense être en mesure de savoir se a quoi tu penses et comment tu va réagir.

 _Ce n'étais pas moi mais passons._

J'ai repris ma marche et il a continué à me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau qui disparaissait sous une montagne de livres et de papiers.

-Voici le journal que vous m'avez donné et voici celui que Bixente. Ils semblent identiques, mais leur contenu l'est beaucoup moins. Il y a les même « sortilèges », sauf qu'ils diffèrent d'une version à une autre, et je suis sûre que se n'est pas anodin.

Il examina les ouvrages avec attention.

-C'est fascinant, je connais la plupart de ses sorts, mais en effet, les formules qui les composent son inexacte.

-J'ai essayé de voir si c'était écrit sous forme de code, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Regardes moi ça, tu l'as tellement ouvert, fermé et retourné dans tout les sens que les pages commencent à se détacher.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, plusieurs pages ont glissés aux sol. Mais quelque chose me frappa.

-Attendez... Mais. On dirait !

Je lui ai pris le reste du livre et en détacha chaque pages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça forme des phrases et des dessins ! Regardez ! M'exclamais-je enthousiaste. Vous souvenez vous de se qu'à dit Naga à propos du livre.

-Que tu dois lui rendre sa véritable apparence.

-Mère ! Lança Linfan. Ah vous êtes là.

-Ah tu tombes bien mon chéri, viens nous aider un peu. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra avec son entrain habituel. Nous y avons passé l'après midi entière, mais se que nous avions découvert nous laissa sans voie.

 **Chrom :**

Lucina et moi nous entraînions dans l'arène quand elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui déposait les armes.

« -Eh bien, tu manques d'entraînement ou tu fais une pause. La taquinais-je. Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes.

Il suffisait que je dise cette phrase pour qu'elle se batte à nouveau. Mais, pas cette fois, au lieu de ça elle s'est assise dans le sable en soupirant.

-Quelque chose te tracasses ?

-Je... Non rien.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle en soupirant.

-J'ai conscience que te confier à moi est délicat, mais je suis ton père et je veux t'aider.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide, Père.

Elle garda le silence un moment.

-Dis moi qui, si je suis en mesure de l'aider je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Elle s'est tourné vers moi, son regard était empli de larmes qui refusaient de tomber.

-C'est... Mère, elle... Entend toujours Grima et... Elle... Elle ne garde plus le contrôle. Lâcha t-elle en pleurant.

 _Quoi ?!_

Je me suis levé et j'ai arpenté le château à la recherche de Robin, je l'ai finalement trouvé en pleine étude dans la bibliothèque. Les érudits qui se trouvaient dans la pièce sont partis, sentant l'orage arriver. Robin était dos à moi et continuait à écrire sur ses parchemins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle sans même se retourner.

-C'est toi qui me pose cette question ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait le faire.

-Ah mais moi tout va bien. A t-elle répondu sans quitter les pages des yeux.

-Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu entendais toujours Grima ?

Elle leva enfin la tête mais ne daigna pas se retourner.

-Où est partie l'expédition que mène Frederick ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! M'énervais-je.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les étagères devant elle. Frustré, je l'ai rattrapé et empêché de prendre son livre.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, que l'on se disait tout, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle tremblait, elle serra sa main droite toujours pendu dans le vide. Sa marque semblait plus foncée qu'avant, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière qui l'a rendait plus menaçante.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Hein ! Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brillant de rage. Est-ce que cette fois tu prendra ton rôle au sérieux ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai jamais.

Très vite, elle dégaina ma Falcion en me poussant au sol avant de m'immobiliser, la pointe de mon épée dans ma gorge.

-Me tuer est peut être au dessus de tes forces, mais pas pour **moi**. J'ai senti la morsure du métal me faire une entaille dans le cou. **N'oublies pas se que je t'ai fais l'autre fois, il me semble que je t'ai transpercé sans remords. Te découper en morceau avec ton épée me plairais plus que tout.** Elle leva l'épée. **Mais cette fois, je ferais en sorte que tu meurs pour de bon !**

L'épée fondit sur moi à grande vitesse, mais elle ne toucha pas, au lieu de ça, elle a dévié de sa trajectoire avant de glisser dans un coin. Robin s'était étendu sur moi à bout de souffle.

 **-** Chrom ! Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant mais en restant toujours sur moi.

-Une petite égratignure, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me suis assis, Robin me chevauchait toujours.

-Pardon Chrom ! Pardon. J'ai... J'ai voulu... J'ai essayé... Je ne... Je n'ai pas pu... Pardon...Pardon.

Je serais ma femme dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos pour la consoler, elle ne cessait de me demander pardon. Quand elle fut calmé, je lui demandais de m'expliquer dans les moindre détail.

-J'entends toujours sa voie et parfois -comme maintenant-, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensés.

-Combien de fois ça t'ai arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais... Il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je fais plusieurs fois le même rêve. Tu es à genou devant moi, blessé et couvert de sang. Je... crois qu'on est à Plégia, dans les ruines de la tour. Je... Je tiens la Falcion et je te... tue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Mais, imagines que c'est comme le rêve que j'ai eu avant de te rencontrer, imagines qu'il se réalise !

-Et bien, nous allons trouver une solution. Comme toujours. »

 **Valldar :**

Je venais de terminer le repas frugal mais nourrissant que l'on m'avait apporté dans ma cellule. Peu de temps après que le domestique soit venu récupérer le plateau, Soan est apparue et m'a demandé de la suivre en silence. Elle m'emmena dehors sous le saule pleureur, elle a examiné les environs avant de siffler. Là, sortant d'un coin d'ombre Robin s'est assise sur le banc.

« -Merci mon amie, restes dans le coin et préviens moi dès que tu entends ou vois quelque chose.

-Je continue à penser que s'est une mauvaise idée, elle soupira. Enfin c'est vous les stratèges.

Elle se fondit dans le décors avec une facilité déconcertante.

-J'ai parlé à Chrom comme vous me l'avez conseillé, a fini par dire ma fille après quelque secondes de flottement. Il a réagi exactement comme prévu, on a tenu compte de mon rêve et m'a juré qu'il fera se qu'il faut le moment venu.

-Bien. Nous pouvons passer à la deuxième parti de notre plan. »


	14. Chapter 14 Concerto pour une étoile

**PARTIE 3 Le marchandage**

 **pour une étoile.**

 **Robin :**

J'étais en pleine réflexion dans mon bureau, lorsque j'ai entendu Soan glousser dans mon dos. Elle était une des seule à rester en permanence au château.

« -J'aurais besoin de ton aide, lâchais-je à l'encontre de mon amie.

-Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

-J'ai réussi à convaincre une caravane de partir établir une liaison entre Ylisse et Plégia, sauf que les marchands ne partiront que si ils ont une escorte.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes Veilleurs, ils sont là pour ça ?

-La plupart sont partis fonder leurs foyers et les autres sont dans le même état que moi, lui dis-je en montrant mon ventre arrondit.

-Hum, elle posa sont livre pour me rejoindre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tes amis assassins seront grassement payé pour ce service.

-Mon Maître Altaïr disait que les _hashishiyyin_ œuvrent pour la paix, en toute chose. Si ça peut t'aider à construire un pont entre Plégia et Ylisse, alors je fais tout faire pour que tu y arrives.

-Merci Soan !

-Je vais envoyer un pigeon à notre repaire pour qu'ils prennent les mesures nécessaires. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Chrom revient du pigeonnier, et il n'a pas l'air très content.

-Ça fait quatre semaines que Frederick est parti, mais ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a plus de nouvelle.

-Je lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Râla t-elle.

-Je m'occupe de lui, files envoyer ton message.

-Bien chef, soupira t-elle avant de partir en escaladant le mur.

Je me suis levée et je l'ai regardé faire, en me tournant j'ai vu le titre du livre qu'elle lisait « Kamui x Niles yaoi interdit au moins de 18 ans. » _Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas._ Je suis donc descendu avec précaution jusqu'au hall, et, effectivement mon époux était de mauvaise humeur, mais son visage s'éclaira brièvement en me voyant. Il m'embrassa avant de me prendre par la taille pour aller vers la salle d'audience où nous devions régler un mal-entendu entre deux propriétaire terriens.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demandais-je pendant le trajet.

-Aucune apparition de morts-vivants est a signaler. Commença t-il. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Frederick. Cela m'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il veut être sûr de n'avoir rien négligé. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton approbation.

-A quel sujet ?

-La nomination d'un représentant de Ylisse à la cour Plégiane.

-Encore cette idée ! Robin, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas d'accord, sans compter que nous ne connaissons même pas le nouveau régent !

-Justement, nous pourrons lier de bonnes relations en envoyant un ambassadeur et en effaçant les actes passés. Cette guerre à fait souffrir beaucoup de monde dans les deux camps. Nous pourrions faire un traité de non-agression et faire un échange de services.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais une diplomate avertie en plus d'être une stratège implacable. Il soupira. Très bien, céda t-il, tu n'as qu'à écrire texte qui scellera notre accord avec Plégia.

-C'est déjà fait. Gloussai-je en montrant un rouleau de parchemin.

-Je vois tu avais tout prévu.

-Eh oui, je suis une stratège implacable, ne l'oublies pas ! »

 **Chrom :**

Robin très fière a donc envoyé une missive pour le nouveau régent de Plégia, celui ci n'a pas répondu, mais, quelques jours plus tard, une délégation de Plégia est venu à Ylisse. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine en comptant les soldats. Ils ont plaidés leurs cause devant Robin et moi, deux scribes notaient pour faire un compte rendu qui sera classé dans les archives des deux pays autrefois rivaux.

« -Nous nous réjouissons de la belle initiative qu'a prit Sa Majesté a l'égard de Plégia. Il est vrai que nos pays ne doivent plus être ennemis, mais des alliés.

-De quoi avez vous besoin ? Demandais-je.

-Nous manquons d'hommes pour reconstruire notre pays en ruine, des cultures sont a l'abandon, nos casernes sont presque vides, mais nous avons toujours de l'or et d'autre métaux précieux.

-Très bien, Ylisse vous fournira toute l'aide qui lui est possible. Commença Robin. Plégia est un beau pays, mais qui a été mal gouverné.

-Qui est votre nouveau souverain ? Demandais-je.

-Une personne qui n'a aucun lien avec Gangrel et Valldar ou Aversa, nous nous en sommes assuré. Mais vous devez savoir une chose, nous n'abandonnerons pas le culte que nous vouons à Grima, Qu'il soit maléfique ou pas, notre religion compte dans notre pays.

-Vous ne serez pas converti de force, les rassura Robin, du moment que personne ne porte atteinte à un membre de ma famille et à l'Emblème de feu, tout se passera bien entre nous.

-Bien quels sont les termes de notre accord ?

-Vous n'attendez pas votre roi.

-Reine. Rectifia t-il.Hélas, elle est souffrante et vous prie de l'excuser. Elle nous a spécifié que nous ne devions que très peu débattre des termes, au vu des derniers événements.

Robin me consulta mais, je lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui spécifier que ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Bien, commença ma femme. Je fais faire la lecture du contrat.

 _Ylisse s'engage à fournir des provisions par caravanes_ _tout les quinze jours jusqu'à que les cultures et irrigations soient remises en place fournir un bataillon de quarante soldats afin de former les recrues Plégiane invitera la population de Ylisse à être solidaire envers la population de Plégia et de se fait, proposer à des familles de s'installer dans les pays respectifs afin de favoriser les échanges._

 _Plégia s'engage à fournir or et matériaux précieux à Ylisse en guise de réparation de fournir un bataillon de vingts mages et vingts cavaliers d'établir une caravane qui fera la liaison vers Chron'sin, Valm et Regna Ferox invitera la population de Plégia à être respectueux envers la population de Ylisse et proposer à des familles de s'installer dans les pays respectifs afin de favoriser les échanges._

 _Aucun pays ne devra porter atteinte aux villageois, membre de la cours, ou membre de la famille royale de quelque façon que se soit. Qu'un millier de divinités, parmi les dieux et les déesses de Plégia et Ylisse, soient témoins de ce traité qu'établissent la reine_ _de Plégia et le roi de Ylisse. Sont les témoins le soleil, la lune, les dieux et les déesses du ciel et de la terre, des montagnes et des rivières, de la mer, des vents et des nuages._

 _Des milliers de divinités détruiraient la maison, le pays et les sujets de celui qui n'observerait pas ce traité. Quant à celui qui l'observera, ces milliers de divinités agiront pour qu'il soit prospère et vive heureux avec sa maisonnée, enfants et sujets._

Les deux diplômâtes se sont accordés d'un regard qui ne dura pas longtemps.

-Les termes de ce contrat sont plus qu'honorable, je suis sûre que cela ravira Sa Majesté. Nous tenons à préciser que si un autre royaume entrerai en conflit avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, le pays qui « reçoit » l'offensive pourra compter sur la collaboration complète de l'autre pays.

Robin a cherché mon accord, je lui donnait d'un hochement de tête. _Même si je n'y compte pas trop._

-Cela va de soit. Répondis-je.

-Dans ce cas, le traité peut entrer en vigueur.

Comme les représentants de Plégia n'avaient pas trouvé matière à discuter, le parchemin a été signé par chaque membres et une copie a été donné au diplomate puis nous avons quitté la salle d'audience.

-Une dernière chose, quel est le nom de votre souveraine ? Demandais-je

Il y a eu un léger malaise.

-Allons Chrom, tu vois bien que ces messieurs sont épuisés et qu'ils sont pressés de rapporté tout cela à leur reine. Par ici, je vous raccompagne. »

Elle les invita à avancer, quand tout le monde été passé devant elle, elle me lança un regard que je connaissais bien. Au moment où elle disparaissait des pas se firent entendre dans mon dos.

 **Valldar :**

« -Eh bien, voilà quelque chose qui est agréable à voir, deux pays autrefois ennemis, fraterniser pour les générations futures. Dis-je à l'encontre du monarque sans préambule.

Il se tourna à demi et me coula un regard suspicieux.

-Oh, vous étiez là.

-Oui, je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire pendant que se jouait l'avenir de mon royaume.

-Il ne l'est plus maintenant.

-C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, faisant voler sa cape.

-Cela ne vous peine pas trop de savoir Plégia comme allié ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, dit-il en serrant quand même des dents. Et vous ?

-Bien au contraire, je me satisfait du résultat. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils accepteraient tout sans rechigner.

-Robin a fait des propositions plus qu'honnête.

Il commença à avancer, je lui ai retenu le bras.

-Comment réagiriez vous en sachant que je l'ai écris avec elle ?

Il a eu mouvement de recule et s'est soustrait de mon étreinte.

-Non...Impossible.

-Et pourtant, c'est elle qui a sollicité mon aide pour le faire. Qui de mieux que son ancien régent pour connaître les besoin de son pays.

-Vous mentez !

-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Quel intérêt j'aurais à le faire ?

Il m'attrapa par le col et me plaqua contre le mur.

-Vous...Vous me poussez vraiment à bout !

-Eh bien, on perd son sang froid ! Il vous en faut peu.

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Robin n'entendrait plus « sa » voie. C'est de votre faute, la votre !

-Oh, vous croyez, qui a décidé de tuer lui même Grima au lieu de laisser Robin s'en charger, je crois bien que c'est vous. Si vous l'aviez laissé faire son travail, elle aurait disparue, mais elle se serait libéré de son emprise. De ce fait, c'est entièrement de votre faute.

Il me donna un violant coup de point dans l'estomac, se qui me coupa le souffle. Je me suis écrasé au sol.

-La paix reviendra quand j'aurai prouvé que vous êtes un imposteur, que vous n'êtes pas mort dans la tour.

Il me laissa en plan, Robin est arrivée quelques minutes après.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. J'ai discuté un peu avec ton époux.

Elle m'aida à me relever.

-A se que je vois, vous l'avez contrarié.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire Valldar. D'ailleurs en parlant de vérité, j'ai cherché dans notre bibliothèque comment les Sages pensaient que le monde était né, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Pourriez vous me raconter votre version si elle existe ?

Légèrement surpris, je me suis tourné vers elle, et j'ai vu qu'elle était très sérieuse.

-Mais avec plaisir. »


	15. Chapter 15 Sonate pour une étoile

**PARTIE 4 : La dépression**

 **15\. Sonate pour une étoile**

 **Valldar :**

Très franchement, je ne pensais pas que Robin serions si proche elle et moi. Surtout dans ce monde ci. Sans compter que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à se qu'il lui était arrivé chez moi. Je pouvais comprendre la colère de Chrom après moi, j'éprouve la même chose à son encontre. Robin à beau me dire qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, qu'il était beaucoup plus souriant et bavard avant qu'elle ne tente de détruire Grima, j'ai du mal à le croire. Soudain ,alors que je marchais tranquillement pour aller à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Robin, je remarquais qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvement dans les couloirs. Je la trouvais un peu plus loin en train de distribuer des ordres calmement mais avec autorité. _Elle porte le rôle de monarque plutôt bien._

« -Eh bien,que se passe t-il ?

-Valldar ! Vous choisissez le bon moment pour arriver. Nous venons de recevoir une livraison de la frontière Plégiane, Frederick et sa troupe sont rentrés.

-Et ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils ont subi plusieurs attaques de morts vivants sur le chemin du retour, il y a beaucoup de blessés. Suivez moi.

Elle m'emmena à l'infirmerie où j'ai pu voir « l'étendu des dégâts », certains des soldats ne passeraient pas la nuit. Elle retrouva son petit roi et son fidèle limier, qui était couvert de sang séché et de poussière, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait un effort monstre pour ne pas boiter. Il nous emmena dans une grande pièce attenante, il y avait une grande table en bois brut, sur lequel était allongé un corps inerte, caché par un draps qui devait être blanc. Sans plus de préambule, le prince écarta le drap pour dévoiler jusqu'au bassin. Je n'aurais su décrire les étranges sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Nous l'avons trouvé enseveli sous un tas de décombres. C'est un miracle qu'il « soit encore en un seul morceau ».

 _Fort traumatisme crânien, nuque en morceau, épaules déplacées, côtes brisées perforant les poumons , viscères explosées, multiples fractures du bassin, jambes cassées, sans compter les ecchymoses anté- et post- morterm ni la grave brûlure de magie qui lui a transpercé le diaphragme et les coups d'épées qui lui ont été porté. Non c'est vrai qu'il est en bon état !_ Ironisais-je.

-Nous avons trouvé ça près de lui.

Le chevalier a sorti un épais grimoire à la couverture violette sur lequel était dessiné les yeux de Grima. Le roi a détourné le regard de son trophée pour chercher les miens, mais n'a pas tenu longtemps.

-Je vous dois des excuses. Il s'inclina légèrement, presque à regret.

-Soyez satisfait, sifflais-je, vous venez de finir le vain combat dans lequel vous vous êtes engagé.

Il serra les dents et demanda à son écuyer de le suivre pour mettre l'ouvrage en sécurité. Robin est resté avec moi, observant le cadavre sur la table. Je me suis donc approché de se qu'il restait du « jumeau » de ce monde.

-Qu'elle étrange situation que voilà !

-Je sais se que ça fait.

Je lui lançais un regard en biais.

-J'ai eu la même sensation lorsque j'ai vu l'hiérophante qui avait les même traits que moi. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment qu'elle était bien plus qu'une jumelle, comme le prétendait Chrom. Mais j'ai préféré ignorer cette mise en garde, je l'ai prise pour un miroir.

-On peut regarder dans un miroir et ne rien voir de malfaisant, le miroir ne reflète pas le mal, il le créé. En d'autres termes, il faut traiter les miroirs par le mépris, non leurs accorder crédit. Tu lui en as accordé beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Tu devrais voir plutôt les différences qu'il y a entre toi et celle qui a fusionné avec Grima, non les similitudes.

-Et vous, voyez vous cette différence ? Entre vous et lui ?

J'observais mon sosie, comme si je sondais son âme.

-J'aime ma femme, je me suis battu pour protéger ma famille, je me suis détourné d'une foi dangereuse et malsaine, j'ai combattu mes propres partisans, j'ai vu au delà de l'illusion de Grima et, je la regardais _-elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre, pas encore-_ je suis Vivant !

Je l'ai vu être troublée, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées et attendait que je lui dise _« j'ai retrouvé ma fille »_.

-Que vas-tu faire du corps ? Lui demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur le gisant.

-Quelles sont les coutumes Plégiannes ? Demanda t-elle.

Je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris.

-On prépare un bûcher, puis on récupère les cendres pour les enterrer sous une construction de pierres rondes empilées de la plus grande à la plus petite.

-Mère... A été enterrée de cette façon dans ce monde ci. Nous ne pourrons faire de même ici pour lui, mais il retournera à Plégia. J'y veillerais personnellement. »

 **Chrom :**

Je quittais Valldar et Robin, Frederick sur les talons, quand un des soldats m'a sauté dessus en pleurant et hurlant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

« -Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-La folie votre Altesse, excusa un soigneur.

-Mon frère ! Hurlait le malheureux. J'ai tué mon propre frère ! _Ils_ l'ont eu ! C'est de votre faute ! _Ils_ l'ont eu! Mon pauvre frère !

Je remarquais que la plupart des soldats présent déliraient comme lui. J'entraînais Frederick dans un coin tranquille.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Mon ami eu une figure de dégoût, il luttait pour ne pas me le dire.

-C'est un ordre Frederick. Lui dis-je fermement.

-Très bien, soupira t-il. Les Ombres qui nous ont attaqués sur le chemin avaient quelque chose de différents de celles que nous avons combattues. Une fois vaincu, quand le corps du mort se désintègre, il dégage une espèce de fumée noire. Cette fumée prend possession d'un soldat à proximité et... Il se met à perdre la tête. Ceux qui été infectés nous attaquaient. On a dû faire face à une mutinerie, nous avons tué nos propres hommes. Nous avons tués trop de soldats avant de comprendre par quel maléfice c'était possible. Pour nous en débarrasser, nous avons fuit vers une falaise pour les y faire tomber.

-Par Naga. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je l'ignore Majesté.

-Merci Frederick, va soigner ta blessure avant quelle ne s'infecte.

-Oui. Merci.

J'ai suivis Frederick des yeux, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, j'ai fais un demi tour pour tomber sur Soan.

-On est puni par là où on a péché. Je vous l'avez dit que c'était une erreur de faire ça !

-Je ne peux que que reconnaître ma bêtise dans cette histoire, mais j'ai fais se qui me semblais être juste.

-Sauf qu'à cause de ça, vous avez perdu des hommes, et ceux qui sont revenu vivants ne pourront plus jamais brandir une épée, ni même tenir une cuillère pour manger. Il est une chose de tuer son ennemi, mais il en est une autre quand il s'agit d'un ami où un frère.

-Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer ça, mais je vais tout faire pour les aider. »

Je la semais pour enfermer le grimoire maudit dans une pièce gardé jour et nuit par des sentinelles, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

 **Robin :**

Après avoir discuté avec Chrom de la meilleur façon de battre ces nouvelles Ombres, nous avons décidé de les attaquer de loin ou de les attirer comme Frederick vers une falaise isolée ou dans de pièges creusé dans le sol. Nous avons convoqué les Veilleurs pour leurs faire part des derniers événements, ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel et étaient réuni dans la caserne. Ils discutaient tous du bon vieux temps, certains présentaient leurs nouveaux nés, mettant quelques enfants du futur dans l'embarra le plus profond. Je les regardais faire, cachée par la porte. Ce temps me paraissait lointain.

« - _Ils ne se doute de rien._

- _ **Comment veux-tu, se ne sont que de misérables créatures, ne pensant qu'à leur petites personnes !**_ Siffla Grima dans ma tête.

 _-Si seulement..._

 _- **Je sais Robin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as plus longtemps à les supporter.**_

Une douleur m'a traversé le ventre.

-Tout va bien chérie ? Demanda Chrom.

-Oui, allons leurs expliquer.

Je me suis avancée, m'efforçant de ne pas montrer ma douleur. Nous avons été accueilli avec beaucoup d'éclats de joie, ils étaient tous content de nous revoir.

-Mes amis, je suis ravis de vous voir tous ici réuni. Hélas, je ne suis pas porteur de bonne nouvelles. Tout d'abord, nous avons retrouvé le corps du Valldar de ce monde, il est en piteux état, mais c'est bien lui, nous traitons donc l'autre comme invité.

Les traits se sont crispé suite à cette annonce. _ **Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut être, ils n'allaient pas l'acclamer en héros !**_ J'ai vu l'intéressé se glisser dans un coin sombre de la salle.

-Il y a eu de nouvelles attaques de morts vivants, mais ceux là sont spéciaux. Continua Chrom. Ils peuvent prendre possession d'un humain. Quiconque tue une de ses créatures se verra parasité, il faut donc les attaquer de loin ou leurs tendre des embuscades.

Une autre douleur m'a traversé le ventre.

-Mais, il y a du positif dans tout ça. Nous avons signé un traité de paix avec les ambassadeurs Plégians.

-Pardon votre Majesté, s'interposa Frederick. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivé au château royal, nous n'avons rencontré personne. Aucun gouvernement n'a été remit en place.

Chrom s'est tourné vers moi, cherchant des réponses que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner.

-Pourtant, nous les avons reçu.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y avait personne là bas. Cru t-il bon d'ajouter.

-ALTESSE ! Cria un soldat. Un message d'une patrouille frontalière, nous avons trouvé plusieurs corps découpé en morceaux, ils avaient ceci dans leurs poches.

Il a tendu le parchemin où nous avions écrits le fameux traité de paix. Je le lui ai pris et j'ai fais un signe affirmatif à Chrom.

-Qu'en est-il de leur affaires personnelles.

-Rien n'a était volé Majesté, ils ont été sauvagement tués.

-Des morts-vivants!

-J'en ai peur.

-Tss, siffla mon époux. Non seulement il n'y a pas de remplaçant au trône de Plégia, mais en plus ceux qui sont venu sont des imposteurs. Et maintenant plus personne ne peut répondre à nos questions. »

 _ **« -Je viens à peine de commencer et tu perds déjà tes cavaliers. Es tu sûre de vouloir continuer cette partie ?**_

 _-Plus que jamais._

 _ **-Et bien à ton tour chère Dame Blanche. Voyons comment tu mèneras tes prochains coups. »**_


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. La dame blanche dans un jeu noir.**

 **Chrom :**

Suite à cette nouvelle des plus perturbante, j'ai fais demander à une patrouille de partir récupérer et rapporter les corps à Plégia et à une autre enquêter dans la plus grande discrétion sur le nouveau gouvernement fantôme . Je ne voulais pas envoyer les Veilleurs, je sentais que quelque chose de grave se tramait et qu'il fallait les avoir à côté pour parer à toutes éventualités. De plus ils avaient leurs enfants en bas âge, même si tout danger semblait écarté, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un retournement de situation. J'ai donc invité tout le monde à rester pour fêter nos retrouvailles et à prendre une collation. C'est donc avec un bon entrain que nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la salle commune. Robin était un peu à part et discutait avec Linfan, elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il l'a embrassé avant de disparaître, je suis allé voir ma femme pour avoir quelques explications.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je donnais quelques conseil à Linfan pour demain.

-Il y a quelque chose de spécial ?

Elle me foudroilla du regard.

-Bon sang Chrom tu le fais exprès ?! Non de toute évidence. Souffla t-elle. C'est son anniversaire !

-Oh...

-Oui comme tu dis, « oh ».

-Il va faire une fête, quelle bonne idée. Riais-je.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé :

-Mais alors tu accouches demain !

-Enfin ! Tu as enfin compris.

-Mais, ça ne fait que six mois ! C'est trop tôt !

-Eh oui, il va naître prématurément.

-Mais, ça va aller ?

-Oui. J'ai prévenu les soigneurs ne t'en fais pas. Je reste optimiste mal grès tout, regardes le il est en pleine forme !

Je la serrais tendrement dans mes bras.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Il le faut Chrom. »

 **Robin :**

Après le brunch, les Veilleurs avaient rejoins leurs quartiers et étaient tous impatients pour demain. J'avais réussi à convaincre Chrom de me laisser un peu tranquille et de s'occuper au plus vite de la sombre histoire des ambassadeurs. Comme je le soupçonnais, il était là. Valldar lisait paisiblement dans la bibliothèque, tout juste éclairé par la pleine lune et la flamme d'une bougie. Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu en cachette avec Libra, il m'avait donné le conseil suivant : _« Ne l'effacez pas de votre vie, on a qu'un seul père. »_ . Quel étrange conseil venant d'une personne abandonné par ses parents dès l'enfance, mais je comprenais son message. Même si il _lui_ ressemble, parle comme _lui_ , est aussi doué que _lui,_ ce n'est pas _lui._ En lisant le livre de Mère, j'ai compris qu'elle espérait ardemment former une vrai famille. C'est étrange, il est passé d'un parfait inconnu dans un rêve à mon géniteur en peut de temps, et maintenant je le considère presque comme un père. Il faut dire que nous nous sommes rapproché et nous avons noué des liens. Pour l'instant se ne sont pas de vrai liens père-fille, mais, peut être qu'un jour, ils le deviendront vraiment.

Je me suis lentement assise en face de lui et il leva son regard pénétrant de son livre.

« -Alors, c'est pour demain.

-Oui, répondais-je faiblement. Mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce passera bien.

-J'admire votre optimisme.

Il ricana.

-Ta mère m'a toujours reproché mon assurance !

 _Comment fait il pour savoir à quoi je pense._

-Elle vous manque.

-Oui, mais même si elle est morte, elle continue à vivre à travers mes pensées et à travers toi.

J'acquiesçais. Il laissa couler quelque minutes avant de sortir quelque chose à côté de lui. Je fus émerveillée de voir un magnifique plateau d'échec en bois.

-Une petite partie ? Me proposa t-il.

-Et comment, je vais vous mettre la pâté !

Il ricana.

-Je suis impatient de voir ça !

Il disposa les pions blancs devant moi et les noirs devant lui, puis il s'attaqua aux pièces, quand soudain, au lieu de mettre la dame blanche de mon côté, il l'a mise du sien. Je me retrouvais donc avec la dame noire. J'ai voulu répliquer mais il m'a fait signe de me taire de et de commencer la partie. _Comment …_ J'ai eu une contraction, il me lança un regard suspicieux, mais je me suis vite ressaisie pour avancer un pion. La partie continua un moment, avançant les pions, déplaçant les pièces. Les cavaliers furent les premiers à partir, aussi bien dans mon camp que dans le sien. Il lança une offensive avec un de ses fous mais je le bloquais avec ma tour. Il me l'a prise en déplaçant toujours son fou puis :

-Échec. M'a t-il dit

J'ai eu une nouvelle contraction. J'ai pris son fou avec le mien, mais il déplaça sa tour non loin pour éjecter mon fou.

-Échec. Continua t-il

J'ai donc pris sa tour avec mon dernier fou. Mais son autre tour n'était pas loin, il me la donc pris facilement. J'ai donc pris ma dame noire qui avait le champ libre pour aller jusqu'à son roi qui n'était plus qu'a une case en biais.

-Échec. Lâchais-je.

Mais il déplaça sa tour et :

-Échec et mat.

J'étais sidérée. J'avais basé ma stratégie sur ma dame, alors que lui c'est plutôt accès sur sa tour, c'était dangereux mais un sacré coup de maître.

-Bien joué. Le félicitais-je.

-Merci Robin. Savais-tu que pour certains philosophes, les pièces représentes des gens importants. Selon la manière de les jouer, ils sont capable de sonder ton âme. Disait il en faisant tourner sa tour dans les doigts.

-Et que vous a révélé ma façon de jouer ?

-Tu as sacrifié tes pièces pour me dérouter, c'était bien vu, mais prévisible. Anticiper ne garanti pas la victoire, se qu'il compte c'est la réaction face à la situation. Tout ne doit pas reposer sur ta dame. Il me présenta sa tour blanche. Elle aussi peut te servir.

-J'y penserai. Merci.

Je me suis levé, mais j'ai dû me ré-asseoir bien vite. Les contractions se rapprochaient et je commençais à perdre les eaux. Il m'entraîna du mieux qu'il pu vers l'infirmerie où j'ai été installé.

-Je vais chercher Chrom. »

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête.

 **Chrom** :

Lorsque Valldar est arrivé vers moi en courant suivi de près par un soigneur, je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour comprendre que ma femme accouchait. Je l'ai donc retrouvé en plein travail et couverte de sueur dans la salle qu'on lui avait aménagé. Son regard était fatigué, mais elle tenait le coup, les Veilleurs ont été prié d'attendre ailleurs, ils ont obtempéré, il ne restait donc plus que Valldar qui avait catégoriquement refusé de bouger du coin de la salle d'où il surveillait calmement. La pauvre Robin souffrait beaucoup, ses contractions étaient nombreuses, mais le bébé ne sortait pas. La nuit était bien avancé quand la sage femme poussa un cri.

« -Je commence à voir sa tête, poussez ma Dame !

Ma femme palissait de secondes en secondes, elle poussa un cri, sa main serrait de moins en moins la mienne.

-Encore ! Exhorta l'assistante.

Elle gémissait.

-Soit forte chérie ! Lui dis-je.

La sage femme faisait non de la tête.

-Aller ! encouragea l'infirmière.

-Plus fort !

Elle a ouvert des yeux embués de larmes.

-Pardon Chrom. Chuchotait-elle.

Elle cria une dernière fois et la sage femme s'exclama avant de récupérer le bébé qui était très petit et chétif. Elle me le donna mais , il ne bougeait ni ne respirait.

-Linfan...

Robin aussi déclinait à vu d'œil, sa respiration était lente et elle était très pâle.

 _Non je vais perdre ma femme et mon fils ! Pourquoi ?!_

Valldar est arrivé, il a posé sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et lui a dit :

-Courage, tu es fils de roi.

C'est alors que Linfan a poussé un grand cri et commençait à pleurer et gesticuler. J'étais soulagé. La sage femme m'a pris mon fils avant de le nettoyer. Mais, ma pauvre Robin était toujours étendu sur sa couche et respirait avec difficulté. Valldar était à côté, affichant une mine inquiète. Les soigneuses nous ont poussé dehors sans ménagement avant de fermer la porte. Linfan dans mes bras gazouillait et Valldar semblait abattu.

Les Veilleurs sont arrivés tous en même temps, voulant assister à l'arrivé du tout jeune Linfan. Ils m'ont tous félicité avant d'entendre Lucina dire :

-Comment va Mère ?

J'ai jeté un regard furtif vers Valldar qui fixait sans voir la porte fermé avant de dire dans une voix que j'espérais sereine :

-Elle... A besoin de repos.

Ils se sont consulté du regard avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du château.

Une soigneuse est sortie, elle regarda Valldar et moi tour à tour avant de lâcher, presque à contre cœur :

-Nous allons faire notre possible, mais, il se peut qu'elle ne voit pas le jour se lever. »

Elle est rentré avant de me fermer la porte au nez.


	17. Chapter 17 Réquiem pour une étoile

**PARTIE 5 : L'acceptation**

 **17\. Réquiem pour une étoile .**

 **Chrom :**

Mon cœur balançait entre la joie de voir mon fils en bonne santé et l'inquiétude quant au sort de ma chère Robin. La nourrice est venue récupérer Linfan un peu plus calme, afin de lui donner le sein. Valldar et moi avons passé une partie de la nuit devant cette fichue porte qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me ronger les sangs, comptant les longues minutes à me demander si elle s'en sortirait. Je faisais les cents pas, tentant de me calmer, alors que Valldar lui, avait le regard rivé sur cette satané porte. Il ne bougeait pas, ne clignait presque pas des yeux. Lassé, fatigué d'attendre, je me suis assis près du montant de la porte. J'éprouvais le besoin de lui parler.

« -Lorsque Lucina est née, commençais-je, Robin n'a passé que très peu de temps avec les soigneurs, mais j'étais constamment à ses côté. J'ai été soulagé de voir combien notre petite fille était en bonne santé, Robin elle était radieuse et comblée. Cette enfant dégageait un telle lumière que nous lui avons donné ce nom, Lucina. Robin était heureuse. Comme lorsque nous nus sommes marié. « Le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie » a t-elle dit.

Je me remémorais ce jour comme si s'était hier.

-Lorsque Robin est née, commença t-il en gardant le regard sur la porte, sa mère était déjà malade, les médecins étaient pessimistes sur le fait que Neith allait survivre. Je ne l'ai pas quitté, pas un seul instant, je l'ai soutenu, jusqu'au bout. Quand elle est enfin née, ça été un véritable soulagement. Et le meilleur dans cette histoire, s'est que ma femme était en meilleur forme après cet événement. Pour célébrer ce moment, nous lui avons donné le nom de Robin, qui vient de hrod-, "gloire", et -berht, "illustre". Un nom tout indiqué pour cette battante.

Ce n'était ni le mage noir maître du culte de Grima ni le stratège machiavélique qui était à côté de moi, mais bien un père inquiet pour sa fille unique. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce château, je voyais son véritable visage, celui d'un homme brisé qui retrouvait petit à petit la joie de vivre, tout comme moi après la mort d'Em. Robin a toujours été là pour me soutenir, elle m'a permise d'aller de l'avant et d'accepter mon destin. Oui, c'est une femme illustre qui se tenait à mes côtés.

-Une fille est un bien précieux.

La porte s'est ouverte en douceur, l'assistante est sortie et nous a fait signe d'entrer. Robin était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme très lent, mais son visage était très pâle, presque cadavérique.

-Elle va s'en sortir, nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux, mais l'épreuve qu'elle vient de traversé a été très dure. Nous lui avons donné un puissant sédatif et une décoction pour la maintenir en bonne santé. Elle devrait se réveiller demain, si Naga le veut.

Valldar et moi avons poussé un soupir de soulagement. J'embrassais Robin avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille puis je suis sorti, suivit de près par une des soigneuses, l'autre resterait à son chevet pour la nuit. Valldar est sorti sans quitter Robin des yeux, se n'est que quand la soigneuse a fermé la porte qu'il m'a enfin regardé. Il a eu un tressautement de la lèvre avant d'avancer d'un pas lent, je l'ai suivi.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Linfan.

Il s'est arrêté un instant.

-Se n'est rien.

-Au contraire, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Merci, vraiment !

Je lui tendais la main, j'ai cru au départ qu'il allait refusé, mais il l'a finalement serré, avant de me faire une accolade franche mais amicale.

-Merci à vous Chrom. Merci de prendre soin d'elle. Dit il en se détachant de moi, mais gardant sa main dans la mienne. Si vous voulez bien, je vais profiter des dernières heures qu'il reste pour dormir avant que le jour ne m'en empêche. »

Je l'ai vu s'éloigner vers sa chambre, j'ai fais de même, retrouvant mes « quatre » enfants et la nourrice assis sur le lit à discuter. Après les avoir rassuré sur le sort de leurs mère, je les ai invité a aller dormir, mais ils ont préférés rester me tenir compagnie. J'ai accepté me retrouvant encerclé par mes enfants. Ils dormaient tous à poing fermé, moi je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Robin avant de tomber de sommeil.

 **Valldar :**

Je poussais la porte de la suite que Robin m'avait fait aménager. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, une pièce confortable avec un lit moelleux, table de chevet et un petit bureau très pratique, une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin où trônait le saule pleureur et la salle d'eau attenante. Je suis rentré et j'ai fermé la porte. Quand je me suis retourné, Robin était assise négligemment sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« -Tu sembles surpris de me voir, tu ne t'y attendais pas peut être. Susurra t-elle.

Une violente migraine m'a prit, ma vision se brouilla et mes oreilles sifflaient.

-Allons allons, laisses-toi faire, tu t'en portera mieux.

-Arrêtes ! Articulais-je

Mais la douleur était toujours présente.

- **Ne me résistes pas Valldar, joins toi à moi, comme avant. Tu n'as pas à rester avec cette bande de cafards adorateur de Naga.**

-LAISSES MOI ! Hurlais-je pour tenter de couvrir le sifflement strident.

La douleur s'arrêta, je tombais à genoux, cherchant mon souffle. Elle s'est accroupie face à moi, son doux visage déformé par un affreux rictus de suffisance.

-Dommage, tu aurais pu m'être très utile mon petit fou. Heureusement, il me reste ma chère dame noire et mon fou blanc que je peux manipuler. Elle soupira. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai a faire.

Elle a disparue dans une étincelle de magie, s'en suivit le bruit d'une explosion qui a fait trembler les mur. Je me suis relevé avec difficulté, portant mes mains sur ma gorge nouée, le souffle saccadé. Je suis sorti et j'ai cheminé vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'explosion. La moitié du château s'était déjà ameuté.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Chrom qui arrivait suivi de son aide de camps.

Un capitaine se détacha des soldats qui évacuaient les blessés.

-Majesté, nous montions la garde comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, mais nous avons été attaqué.

-Qui été l'agresseur ?

La sentinelle s'est figé.

-Parles ! Ordonna le roi.

-Son altesse Robin... S'est elle qui nous a attaqué.

L'assemblé a retenue son souffle.

-Tu divagues !

-Altesse ! Cria la soigneuse. Votre femme a disparue ! »

 **Chrom :**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire se qu'il se passait. Ma femme disparaît de la chambre où elle se reposait et les gardes qui protégeaient cette pièce disent que c'est elle qui leur a fait ça. Je suis rentré pour la trouver vide. _Bon sang !_ Même pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort qu'un messager est arrivé en courant.

« -Altesse... S'étrangla l'homme. Une missive pour vous !

Je lui pris le papier des mains, le lisant des dizaines de fois.

-Impossible !

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Valldar.

-Dame Tiki s'est faite attaquer au mont Prismatique. Elle demande a se que nous venions au plus vite.

-Majesté, que faisons nous pour Robin et le livre interdit ? Demanda Frederick.

-Envoi des soldats à leurs recherche, je veux que les Veilleurs se tiennent près à partir sous peu. Linfan, Lucina,Valdar, Soan et moi partons pour le mont Prismatique. Si il y a quoi que soit, passez par pigeons.

-Pffeuh, pourquoi moi ! Râla l'assassine.

Nous avons préparé nos affaires et nous sommes parti.

 **Valldar :**

Le voyage vers le mont Prismatique fut rapide. Après avoir quelque peu grimpé nous sommes arrivé dans une pleine verdoyante. Chrom et Lucina qui étaient si inquiet pendant le trajet semblaient s'être apaisé en arrivant ici.

« -Cet endroit est vraiment fabuleux ! S'extasia Lucina.

-Oui tu as raison. Répondit Chrom un sourire béa.

Je ne sentais rien de particulier. J'ai observé Soan qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Linfan qui semblait absent. _Bien sûr, c'est le territoire de Naga, ils le ressentent en eux._ Je jetais un regard en biais vers Linfan qui n'avait pas bougé. _Mais alors..._

-Bienvenu. Déclara la manakete que j'avais rencontré dans la chapelle du château. Veillez me suivre.

Elle nous entraîna un peu plus loin. Des traces de combats et d'explosions parcheminait le paysage.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Chrom.

-Se que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous bouleverser. Robin m'a attaqué.

-Quoi !?

-Elle est apparue dans un cercle de magie et m'a dit _« L'heure est proche. La voie de Naga doit s'éteindre à tout jamais. »._ Elle m'a violemment attaqué. J'ai tenté de la raisonner mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne réagissait pas et continuait à m'attaquer, je me suis défendu du mieux que j'ai pu.

J'ai remarquais alors quelques trace de brûlures qu'elle cacha maladroitement.

-Non... Hoqueta Lucina

-Et, l'emblème ? Demanda Chrom.

Elle nous a fait signe de la suivre, nous sommes rentré dans une grotte naturelle qui se transformait en chapelle où trônait un autel avec derrière un dragon qui veillait sur l'emblème.

-Elle n'a pas pu l'avoir. Déclara la dragonne.

Il soupira visiblement soulagé.

-Père que se passe t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-J'ai bien peur que Grima est prit possession de Robin. C'est elle qui d'ailleurs m'a conseillé d'éloigner le plus possible l'emblème de feu d'Ylistol.

-Vous avez tout de même gardé l'Oeil de Grima au château. Lui ai-je fais remarquer.

-Que contient exactement se grimoire ? Demanda Chrom.

-Le pouvoir de Grima et les formules pour faire le rituel et ainsi fusionner avec lui.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Lâcha le roi. Bien, nous repartons vers la capitale pour constituer une équipe pour sauver Robin.

-Je viens avec vous. Déclara l'Oracle. Mon pouvoir pourra sûrement vous aider.

-Merci.

-Mais, sauver Robin risque d'être difficile. Elle s'est soumise corps et âme au Déchu, il se peu donc que si vous tenter de détruire Grima, vous tuez Robin par la même occasion.

-Oui, mais les liens qui nous unissent sont forts, elle pourra toujours revenir, comme l'a dit Naga.

-Oui et non. Les liens qui vous unissent s'en sont trouvé affaibli, il se peut donc qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Une expression grave se marqua sur les visages du roi et de Lucina, Soan restait de marbre mais blessée et Linfan ne semblait même pas avoir écouté la conversation.

N'aillant plus rien à faire ici, nous sommes donc rentré vers la capitale. En arrivant, Chrom avait demandé aux Veilleurs de se rassembler dans la salle commune. Il a fait un entrée remarqué avec sa belle armure de Grand Lord, il s'avança vers le trône surplombé d'un portrait du couple royal et de leurs premier enfant.

-Mes amis, le combat que nous allons livrer va être un moment très difficile. En effet, Robin est possédé par Grima et a récupéré le grimoire abritant son pouvoir. Elle a tenté de voler l'emblème de feu que j'avais placé sous la garde de Dame Tiki au Mont Prismatique, mais elle a échoué. Donc tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas, Grima ne pourra pas renaître, il se peut donc qu'elle tente a nouveau de le voler. Je propose donc la chose suivante, nous partons pour Plégia pour saboter son plan et l'empêcher de nuire. Des questions ?

-Ouais, se manifesta Soan, Je suis pas très forte en stratégie mais, est-ce que s'est pas un peu risqué de partir comme ça en mode « yolo ». Si Grima a récupéré les souvenirs de Robin il se doutera bien que vous allez tenter de l'arrêter.

-C'est vrai, concéda Chrom. Partir vers Plégia est risqué, mais rester ici à attendre qu'elle se manifeste l'est encore plus, nous risquons de mettre la population en danger.

-Oui alors que celle de Plégia ne risque rien c'est ça ! S'exclama l'assassine.

-C'est aussi dangereux pour elle, mais Grima va tenter de renaître. Il faut donc le contrer sur son propre terrain. Je comprendrais si certain d'entre vous ne veulent pas partir là bas, vous êtes libre de rester ici.

Aucun Veilleur ne quitta la pièce, il était clair qu'il voulaient tous sauver leurs amie.

-Bien, que chacun se prépare, nous partons dans l'après midi. »


	18. Chapter 18 Requiem Enter Anthea

**18\. Requiem Enter Anthea – Kevin Penkin**

 **Chrom :**

Tout les Veilleurs étaient rassemblés dans la cour, près pour le départ, chacun savait se qu'il avait à faire. Ma plus grande crainte fusse de rencontrer les Ombres pour pouvaient prendre le contrôle d'un soldat. _Est-ce Grima qui a créé ces créatures par l'intermédiaire de Robin ?_ J'ai frissonné à cette idée. Lucina m'a dit que dans le futur ces monstres n'existaient pas. Mais il se pouvait très bien que le futur que Lucina ai vu soit complètement chamboulé après ces derniers événements, la réapparition de Valldar, la naissance de Linfan et des autres enfants. Sur la route vers la frontière, nous n'avons croisé que quelques fermiers et villageois curieux, mais ce ciel si bleu ne durerai pas. Quelques kilomètres après la frontière, nous sommes tombé sur quelques hordes d'ombres « classiques ». Se n'est qu'en approchant de l'autel que les choses se corsaient. Tout comme la première fois, le ciel d'un violet sombre et menaçant, dardant le sol d'éclairs, laissait apparaître les six points rouges qui entourait la sinistre tour au se cachait l'autel. Des files entières d'habitants manipulés mentalement avançaient vers cet enfer. Des Ombres sont apparues au milieu des pauvres malheureux sans défense, pas la peine d'être médium pour savoir qu'elles pouvaient posséder les badauds.

« -Il faut les attirer vers nous pour épargner le plus possible les villageois.

Un groupe de volontaires est parti essayer de les attirer vers nous. Les troupes se sont mises en place derrière moi, archers, jeteur de haches et javelots ainsi que les mages et sorciers près à décocher. Lorsque les éclaireurs étaient dans nos rangs et les Ombres assez proche, j'ai fais signe à mes hommes pour tirer. Un déluge d'armes, de boules de feu et de foudre, de bourrasques de vent et de magie noire balaya les attaquants, mais les Ombres continuaient d'affluer vers nous, mes troupes continuaient leurs offensive jusqu'à que l'une de mes unité fut parasité. J'ai ordonné le retrait immédiat vers l'arrière pour les attirer dans les pièges tendu. J'ai repéré Soan accroupie devant une charge ennemie, l'une des Ombres leva son épée pour la tuer, mais le chien-loup le faucha. Elle se releva bien vite, mais au lieu de venir vers l'arrière, se déplaçait sur le côté, elle s'est de nouveau accroupie, posant quelque chose à terre et continua ainsi sur quelque mètres. Enfin elle est venue se réfugier dans nos rang. Quelques secondes après, de violentes explosions résonnèrent près des endroits où elle s'était accroupie.

-Bombe de proximité ou comment éliminer plein de gens en quelques secondes. M'a t-elle fait devant mon regard éberlué. Voyez. Elle me présenta une espèce de récipient en métal fermé par un couvercle sur lequel passait un fil. L'ombre coupe les fils se qui entraîne la combustion de la poudre et fait exploser le récipient sous pression, projetant des bouts de métal qui coupent les membres.

Je voyais les morts-vivants ramper au sols à cause de leurs jambes en lambeaux.

-Radical ! Ricana cette dernière. Il n'y a plus qu'à les achever. »

Heureusement qu'elle était là. Le terrain était dégagé, nous avons donc pu pénétrer dans la tour.

 **Valldar :**

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la tour m'étais à la fois si familière et étrangère en même temps. Cette époque me paraissais si lointaine, après tout, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, s'était pour condamner définitivement l'accès à l'autel. Je voyais que les troupes de Chrom avaient perdu de leur fougue en rentrant ici, les Veilleurs savaient que le combat qui allait se livrer en ce lieu affecterait leur mental à tout jamais. Ils affronteraient un monstre certes, mais son les traits de leur amie. On pouvait voir l'autel depuis l'entré, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Robin. Soudain, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle s'est matérialisé devant nous.

« -Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez reçu mes cartons d'invitation. S'amusa t-elle. Je vous aurais bien préparé un banquet, mais je manque cruellement de victuailles.

-Robin, lâcha Chrom. Ne te laisses pas manipuler !

-Mais j'ai toute la main d'œuvre nécessaire. Ricana t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Une armé d'Ombre est apparue derrière elle, il y avait des soldats Ylissiens et Plégiens, des villageois et les ambassadeurs.

-Laissez mon maître d'hôtel servir, Linfan.

Une épée transperça le flan de Chrom, le jeune homme s'est posé à côté d'elle, l'emblème de feu dans les mains et l'a tendu à Robin.

-J'espère que c'est le vrai, je ne voudrais pas rater mon intronisation. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rituel a exécuter. Elle claqua des doigt, un homme est apparu à côté d'elle. Je vous laisse vous en charger ma chère dame et mon fou.

Elle a disparu ensuivant. J'ai dégluti face à notre nouvel arrivant. « Le Valldar de ce monde » était là. Une barrière violette s'est dressé derrière Linfan et Valldar . Les Ombres se sont mise en mouvement.

-Amenez Chrom à l'arrière et soignez le ! Criais-je. Que les archers et mages se tiennent en avant ! Soan, prépare tes mines ! Il ne faut en aucun cas que les Ombres pénètrent dans nos rangs !

Les troupes s'exécutèrent.

-P... Père.

 _Attends voir._

-Ne tuez pas Linfan ! Il encore là quelque part, il est manipulé mentalement !

Mais, j'ai été attaqué par mon double qui n'en avait cure .

 _C'est bien ma veine !_

Les Veilleurs abattaient les Ombres avec une efficacité remarquable. Celle qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Lucina qui faisait face à son frère. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de plus me préoccuper de son sort, mon jumeau en avait après moi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas , des Ombres apparaissaient à tour de bras. J'ai repéré du coin de l'œil des boites qui vomissaient une fumée noire épaisse dans lesquelles se matérialisait les Ombres.

-Des boites infâmes ! Criais-je aux troupes en contrant les attaques de mon double. Il faut les détruire pour pouvoir arrêter ses monstres ! »

Chrom est réapparu dans la mêlé, brisant les boites les une après les autres. Il est venu me porter de l'aide pour défaire mon adversaire. A bout de force, il le poussa sur la barrière qui crépita avant de disparaître. Je lui fit signe reconnaissant de son intervention. Lucina avait assommé son frère qui gisait inconscient dans ses bras. Seulement un des mages qui préparait son attaque s'est fait parasiter, son attaque a fini dans le décor déjà branlant. Des rochers s'écrasèrent autour de Chrom est moi. Une très grosse pierre se décrocha et s'écrasa sur Chrom.

 **Chrom :**

Encore sous le choc je regardais le plafond s'effondrer au sol, me séparant des Veilleurs d'une épaisse muraille infranchissable. Abasourdis, je reportais mon attention sur Valldar à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas hésité à plonger sur moi pour me sauver.

« -Vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main.

-J'ai connu mieux ! Mais je ne pourrais vous suivre dans ce combat.

J'observais ses jambes en sang, l'une d'elle avait un bout d'os qui la transperçait. Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux, même si il m'avait sauvé, j'ai reçu quelques pierres sur le corps. Un morceau d'orgue s'est mis à raisonner dans la tour. Je me suis donc relevé, pour apercevoir sur Robin qui était entouré de magie violette.

 **-Quelle joie de te voir en un seul morceau rejeton de Naga, je vais pouvoir me repaître de ta chaire avant de véritablement me transformer.** M'a t-elle dit en descendant les marches de l'orgue qui se trouvait dans la cathédrale d'Ylistol et qui continuait à jouer.

Elle se plaça face à moi. Un trait de foudre me transperça à l'endroit exacte où Linfan avait frappé, ce même endroit où Robin m'avait attaqué pour de faux quelques mois plus tôt, sauf que là, ma douleur était bien réelle. Je tombais au sol, le souffle coupé par la morsure de la magie.

 **-Te souviens tu de se que tu as dis à tes moutons avant de partir à la guerre. « _Le monde ne sera plus jamais le même. »_ Certaines personnes ont ris, d'autres ont pleurés, la plupart sont resté silencieux. Ça me fait penser, à un dieu qui se tenait au même endroit il n'y a pas si longtemps, demandant à la princesse de faire le devoir de sa lignée, et, pour l'impressionner, prend sa forme aux multiples ailles et lui dit : _« Je suis devenu la mort, le destructeur des mondes »._ Je suppose que c'est se que nous pensions tout les deux, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

-Grima ! Cria Valldar.

- **Oh, je t'avais presque oublié toi !**

Une Ombre est apparue pour le transpercer à son tour avant d'emporter son bolganone pour le mettre à brûler avec l'Oeil de Grima .

 **-Je ne pouvais courir le risque que quelqu'un s'en empare pour me nuire.**

-Robin ne te laisses pas faire.

Elle me donna un violent coup de pied avant qu'elle ne me redresse sous la contrainte de sa magie. Elle tira ma Falcion de son fourreau.

 **-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Comment une si petite lame à pu m'endormir. Je me demande quel effet cela ferai sur toi.**

Elle m'a attaqué, encore et encore, évitant les points vitaux. Je sentais ma lame entrer et sortir de mon corps avec une douleur continue. J'étais à bout de souffle.

 **-Alors enfant de Naga, tu abandonnes !**

-Non...Soufflais-je.

- **Eh bien qu'attends tu pour te battre. Ah je vois ! Serait-ce cette apparence qui t'empêche de te libérer de tes liens pour récupérer ta lame et me pourfendre à nouveau. Tu n'as pas éprouvé la même hésitation lors de notre dernière rencontre.**

-Tu n'es pas Robin, je sais qu'elle est là en toi et qu'elle m'entends. N'abandonne pas ! Hurlais-je à ma femme.

 **-Ha ah ah ! Pauvre fou, tu n'as toujours pas compris !**

Elle me donna coup de fourreau dans l'estomac, je ne tenais plus. Elle a prit mon menton avec sa main gauche pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Celle que tu appelais ta femme n'as jamais existé. Je suis elle et elle est moi. JE SUIS GRIMA !**

Elle fit tourner l'épée avant de me la planter dans le cœur.

 **Valldar :**

Une boule de feu est venu s'écraser sur le bras de Grima, ne passant qu'à quelques centimètre de Chrom. Les Veilleurs avaient réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans la muraille, Linfan était en tête, un feu du ciel ouvert. Lucina se précipita entre son père et Grima, arme au point. Linfan se posa à côté de son père pour l'aider à se redresser pour que les soigneurs fassent leurs boulots, lui donnant un bol rempli d'un liquide verdâtre, d'autres sont venu vers moi pour me donner assistance.

 **« -Eh bien, quel empressement !**

-Mère, pardonnez moi mais je vous ai promis de vous sauver !

Elle exécuta une passe d'arme mais, Grima très rapide, la percuta de plein fouet avec une boule d'énergie violette.

 **-Vous m'exaspérez. TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, le rituel est achevé.**

Ses yeux sont devenu entièrement rouge, un trait de même couleur glissa sur ses joues, formant les yeux de Grima. Sa cape de stratège se déchira, alors que six immenses ailles sont apparues dans son dos.

- **ADMIREZ LE VISAGE DE VOTRE MORT ! »**

Grima tendit le bras, des pointes noires acérés sont sorties du sol, nous percutant de plein fouet.

 _Bon sang, j'avais juré de ne plus jamais utiliser ce sort !_


	19. Chapter 19 War - Sum 41

**19\. War – Sum 41**

 **Chrom :**

La tour s'effondrait devant nos regards abasourdis, révélant l'immense dragon noir aux six ailles violettes. Il s'éleva dans le ciel balayant au passage la poussière et les gravas de son trône. Un rugissement déchira l'atmosphère, et il me semblait plus fort et plus puissant que la première fois.

Les résidus du cercle d'invocation se sont dissipé dans l'air suite à cet appel des Ténèbres.

 _Une téléportation ! Personne parmi les Veilleurs ne possède ce talant. Sauf..._

Je me suis tourné vers Valldar, la magie affluait en lui, mais il tomba face contre terre. Je me suis précipité vers lui.

« - Vous nous avez sauvé.

Mais il était inconscient. Libra est venu voir se qu'il en retournait.

-Il a utilisé ses dernières réserves de magie, sans compter qu'il est gravement blessé. Il lui faut du repos.

-Emmenez le au camps ainsi que les blessés. Que tous ceux qui sont en état se regroupe.

-Ne partez pas sans nous !

Je me suis tourné pour tomber face à Flavia, Basilio, Gangrel, Walhart, Yen'fai, Sai'ri et Em.

-Que faîtes vous là ?

-On est venu te donner un coup de main gamin. Ricana Basilio.

-Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser te battre seul contre Grima ! Rajouta Flavia

Je leurs ai fait un signe de tête reconnaissant. Les Veilleurs étaient près. Avec l'aide de Dame Tiki, j'en ai appelé au pouvoir de Naga pour qu'elle nous amène sur le dos de sa Némésis. Elle s'exécuta, nous livrant son ultime message.

 _-Écoutes moi Invocateur, je sens encore la présence de l'être qui t'es cher. Mais saches que les liens qui vous unissait sont affaibli. Grima m'empêche de la secourir, mais rien n'est perdu._

-Merci ! Veilleurs à vos armes.

Des cris et des vivats m'ont répondu pendant que des Ombres sont apparues de toutes part. Tous savaient se qu'ils avaient à faire. _Alors, ça va recommencer._ Je voyais une masse visqueuse et noire prendre naissance sur le cou du dragon. _La voilà._ Linfan et Lucina se sont postés à mes côtés, leurs regards braqués que leurs mère. Nous nous sommes donc avancé vers elle, découpant les Ombres qui s'approchaient un peu trop, Soan couvrait mes arrières et le enfants des côtés. Je commençais à comprendre se qu'avait pu ressentir Robin face à elle, car maintenant je le ressentais moi aussi. Une forme de colère et de dégoût qui laissait un goût acre dans la bouche. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres.

 **-AINSI DONC TU AS SURVÉCU ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE REGRETTER DE NE PAS ÊTRE MORT DANS LES DÉCOMBRES DE MA TOUR ! »**

 **Valldar :**

Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai rien vu d'autre que la toile blanche de la tente médicinale. Mes muscles et mes jambes me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je me suis lentement relevé pour voir l'infirmerie de fortune et ses locataires.

« -Oh, vous êtes réveillé. M'a fait un soldat à côté. Chapeau pour votre petit tour de magie dans la tour, vous avez sauvé notre seigneur.

-Où est-il ?

-Sur le dos de ce dragon.

 _Bon sang, dire que je suis coincé ici à cause de mes jambes !_

Un soigneur est venu porter à la recrue une espèce de mélasse aussi mal odorante que verte.

-Ieurk, même les porcs de mon frère n'en voudraient pas pour déjeuner. Je vous le laisse.

Il poussa le bol vers moi.

-Je vous préviens, le dernier qui l'a bu a retourné tripes et boyaux !

 _Quel idiot, ce n'est pas censé être du rhum que l'ont te donnes pour te soigner._

J'ai pris le récipient et l'ai bu d'une traite, ne m'attardant pas sur le goût désagréable de la mixture.

J'ai senti mes muscles se détendre et les plaies de mes jambes se refermaient à vu d'œil, j'ai bondi de la couchette frais et plein d'énergie. Je me suis dirigé résolument vers la sortie.

 _Je vais te prendre à ton propre jeu Grima. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire._

-Oh soigneuse, apportez moi un bol ! » cria le soldat.

 **Chrom :**

Le vent hurlait autour de moi.

 **« -EH BIEN ALORS QU'ATTENDS TU MISERABLE HUMAIN !**

-Père ! Crièrent mes enfants.

J'ai dégainé mon épée.

-Robin, tu m'entends !

-Chrom ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, le déluge ?! Bougez vous les fesses où je m'en charge moi même ! Et croyez moi ça ne va pas vous plaire ! m'insurgea Soan.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait que je fasse mon boulot. J'ai exécuté une attaque directe qu'elle esquiva aisément , je parvenais quand même à la blesser, elle répliqua avec Expiration, mais j'esquivais à mon tour. Une danse endiablé se livrait entre elle est moi, j'enchaînais les passes d'arme sans pouvoir réellement l'atteindre ou la blesser. Les enfants et Soan étaient aux prises avec des Ombres et les autres Veilleurs étaient trop loin pour me venir en aide. Il fallait que je me batte sérieusement, l'avenir en dépendait. J'activais l' Éther, frappant une première fois, la blessant un peu, puis une seconde fois plus sérieusement. Elle cessa de bouger.

-Chr... Chrom.

-Robin !

Je me suis précipité vers elle.

 **-JE T'AI BIEN EU !**

Une attaque me brûla le côté, mais aurait pu m'être fatale si je n'avais pas reculé à temps.

Je m'apprêtais à répéter mon attaque, quand une boule de magie violette est venu s'écraser sur Robin. Les Ombres derrière moi avaient disparus pour laisser place à un Valldar en pleine forme et bien droit sur ses jambes.

 **-TOI ! COMMENT OSES-TU !**

-Je t'avais prévenu Grima, tu n'aurai pas dû négliger le petit fou en retrait, il peut aisément prendre la place de la dame pour faire échec au roi.

 **-J'AI DÉTRUIT L'OEIL DE GRIMA, COMMENT PEUX TU UTILISER MON POUVOIR.**

-Grâce à ceci.

Il montra un livre épais en cuir noir, je fus surpris de reconnaître le livre des sorts de Robin.

-Ma fille, mon petit fils et moi même avons créé ce grimoire grâce au livre des sorts qu'avait fait la Robin de mon monde. Il me permet d'utiliser le pouvoir de Grima sans cette pacotille que tu as brûlé ! Et vu que je suis un de tes descendants, je peux en appeler à cette magie des Ténèbres.

Grima a fait un pas en arrière, visiblement déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation, il tenta une attaque mais rien ne se passa.

 **-NON ! LAISSE MOI LE CONTRÔLE !**

 _Robin._

-C'est fini maintenant.

 **-NOOOOON ! TU NE FAIS PAS CA !**

-Oh que si je vais le faire, _I play the game for the game's own sake.*Arthur Conan Doyle*._ Échec et mat.

Il invoqua une grosse boule d'énergie qu'il lança devant lui. Grima ne pouvait bouger, recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. Le dragon hurla de douleur. Il a fait quelques pas maladroit en arrière, libérant une énergie noire et violette. Je rattrapais Robin au vol, les enfants, Soan et Valldar se précipitèrent eux aussi.

 **-** Ah s'en est fini. Chuchota Robin alors que son corps commençait à disparaître. Soan, pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans cette aventure. Linfan, pardon de t'avoir utilisé ainsi mais tu as fais du bon travail. Lucina, veilles bien sur ton père et ton frère s'il te plaît. Chrom, dis aux Veilleurs que mes dernières pensées auront été pour eux. Valldar, merci de m'avoir aider. Je vous aime tous.

Son corps avait complètement disparu, ne me laissant dans les main et dans le cœur qu'un vide considérable. J'entendais les enfants pleurer, Soan cachait son visage dans son écharpe bleu et noire et Valldar était abattu. Comme le dragon entamait sa chute, Il lança un sort de téléportation.

 **Valldar :**

Perché sur une colline qui surplombait la vallée où reposait les restes de Grima, chacun digérait la nouvelle à sa façon.

« -La guerre est fini, mes amis. Déclara Chrom. Plus jamais le Dragon Déchu ne viendra troubler notre monde. Les mots ne suffisent pas pour exprimer tout ce que je vous dois. Et surtout à... Robin, ainsi qu'à vous Valldar.

-Pauvre Robin... Chouina Lissa. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

-Ne pleure pas Lissa. Nous la retrouverons. J'en suis sûr. Elle est là, quelque part. Et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie à la chercher.

-Tu as raison ! Elle est forcement quelque part ! fit Lissa avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monseigneur. Robin est trop forte pour disparaître ainsi. Notre mission sera de veiller sur le monde jusqu'à son retour. déclara Frederick.

-Robin ferait mieux de revenir. Et si ce fichu dragon s'amuse à la retenir, c'est moi qui vais cracher du feu. Lâcha Sully.

-Elle a fait un noble sacrifice, et je m'y connais en matière de noblesse ! ricana Virion.

-Robin est introuvable mais elle doit bien être quelque part ! Je sais se que je dis je suis versé dans l'art de per...euh trouver les choses. Dit Vaike.

-Je le sens aussi, Robin est ailleurs et elle nous attend. Mais elle va beaucoup me manquer. Fit Stahl.

-J'ai moi aussi une intuition. Elle est certes peu pertinente statistiquement, mais elle corrobore tout a fait les hypothèse émises jusqu'à présent. Révéla Miriel.

-Robin tu es peut être ailleurs mais tu es là, même si nous ne te voyons pas. La discrétion ça me connais. Ricana Kellam.

-J'espérai qu'elle reste assez longtemps pour voir me voir progresser. Je vais continuer à m'entraîner. Fit Sumia.

-Elle est en vie je le sais ! Certaines personnes ne sont tout bonnement pas du genre a mourir. Lâcha Lon'zu.

-Si Chrom pense qu'elle va bien ,c'est forcement le cas ! s'exclama Ricken.

-Si elle revenait maintenant, je considérerai la possibilité de lui faire le thé moi même ! Fit Maribelle.

-Robin avait un profond respect pour mon clan, comme tout bon Tagüel. Mais une vrai Tagüel ne laisserai pas non plus sa famille derrière elle. Dit Palne.

-Si Robin est un peu comme moi, elle ne va pas partir comme ça. Quand le travail est fait il faut recevoir la récompense. Ricana Gaïus.

-Combien de fois ai-je vu des êtres chers donner leur vie pour moi ? J'espère sincèrement que ce sera différent cette fois si ! Râla Cordelia.

-Hé Robin ! T'oses me laisser fêter cette victoire sans toi ! On doit trinquer ensemble jusqu'à rouler sous la table. S'exclama Gregor.

-Robin est partie ! Elle n'est que temporairement égarée ! J'attendrais plusieurs siècles si il le faut ! Dit Nowi.

-L'humanité a le don d'apercevoir la lumière même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Qu'elle trouve cette lumière de même, qu'elle a éclaire notre chemin a tous ! Fit Libra.

-Robin ferait bien de se manifester très vite. Les gens me quitte que lorsque je l'exige ! Ou dans un cercueil... Murmura Tharja.

-Ce sera étrange d'avoir une personne en moins pour me regarder danser. Reviens Robin, où que tu sois. Fit Olivia.

-D'après Minerva, Robin sentait très bon, et comme le monde entier sent encore très bon c'est plutôt bon signe ! Dit Zelcher.

-Mourir ? Ah ça c'est facile... Mais que d'autres meurent c'est nul ! Hé Robin ! Si tu es morte tu peux dé-mourir ! Je commence à m'ennuyer ici ! Ricana Henry.

-Notre futur sera désormais heureux, mais bâti sur de bien tristes souvenirs... Lâcha Lucina.

-Je jure sur ma vie et ma lame de protéger ce futur que vous avez rendu possible. Et si vous m'entendez Robin, jurez moi de m'aider dans cette tache. Déclara Sai'ri.

-Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait a faire. C'est ça l'essence des vrai guerriers. Lâcha Basilio

-C'est Robin qui a décidé que nous étions tous sa responsabilité. Puisqu'elle tenait tant à nous j'aurais aimer qu'elle choisisse de rester. dit Flavia

-Grâce a toi et a tout l'monde ici, j'avons pu changer en tant que personne ! fit Donnel.

-Tu as tant fais pour moi et pour toute mes sœurs. Remercia Anna.

-Je sens qu'une âme pure et bienveillante sommeille dan l'obscurité. Notre héroïne reviendra ! Cria Owain.

-Je ne pleurera pas aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'elle reviendra ! Je vais simplement attendre et essayer sourire le plus possible. Ricana Inigo.

-Pas question de... Pleurer ! Elle reviendra c'est sûr ! En attendant je vais écrire une superbe chanson en son honneur ! Pleurnicha Brady.

-Je suis heureuse de notre victoire, mais je me serai passé de ce triste au revoir. J'ai encore tellement à apprendre de vous. J'espère que vous reviendrez. Lâcha Kjelle.

-Maintenant, je vois ce que c'est d'être une vrai héroïne. Mais les héroïne ne disparaissent jamais complètement. Elle reviennent forcement pour continuer le combat à un moment donner non ?! S'extasia Cynthia.

-Quelle folie ! Pourquoi vous être sacrifié de la sorte ? Je refuse de l'accepter ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir Robin ou vous affronterez ma colère. Râla Severa.

-Elle m'a montré comment avoir foi en mon avenir et m'a prouvé que nous sommes maître de notre destiné. Dit Gerome.

-Oh mère ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je crois en vous, reveniez je vous en pris. Fit Linfan en pleurant.

-Tout ses morts. Il faut que ça cesse. Pitié ! Revenez je vous en prie ! Ma race est déjà en voie d'extinction ! Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez. Supplia Yarne.

-Ce monde est vaste et dispose encore de tant de potentiel inexploré ! Je chercherai sans relâche un moyen nous permettant d'être réuni. Déclara Laurent.

-Ça n'a aucun sens elle ne peut pas être morte. Elle est forcement encore là quelque part ! Dit Noire.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens Robin, ne peu pas être morte ! J'attendrai toujours son retour jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dit Nah.

-Robin a toujours fait passer les autres avant elle, elle était ainsi ! Mais son travail n'est pas fini. Nous avons encore besoin d'elle ! Déclara Tiki

-Soit maudite Robin ! Je suis venu pour assurer ma fin pas la tienne ! Et même perdu dans les limbes, j'irais chercher ta carcasse pour te ramener ici ! Cracha Gangrel.

-La manière de mourir illustre souvent la vie qui précède. En voilà un bel exemple. Mais j'espère plus de cette femme considéré comme mon égale. Fit Wallhart.

-Robin … Revenez. Nous avons... besoin de vous. Articula Emmerine.

-Cette femme a eu une vie honorable et bien remplie. Mais a t-elle pour autant atteint son plein potentiel . J'imagine que non ! Fit Yen'fai.

-Imbécile ! C'était a moi de mourir en première. Imagine tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour toi si tu était restée. Exhorta Aversa.

-Espèce de crétine invertébrée ! Tu avais dis qu'on irai en enfer en même temps. Alors t'as intérêt à revenir ! Cria Soan.

-Si un père doit montrer la voie a son enfant, j'espère qu'elle suivra le chemin que j'ai emprunté pour venir ici. Soupirais-je.

-Merci Valldar d'avoir fait le nécessaire, je suis sûr que s'était sa volonté a elle aussi. Il nous incombe donc de faire notre possible afin de protéger ce cadeau. Quand elle reviendra, je veux qu'elle puisse admirer ce monde avec fierté. Chérie si tu nous entends, tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous, toujours. »

Une buse s'envola haut dans le soleil couchant.


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Satie – Gymnopédie n°1**

 **Robin :**

 ** _« -Emmène-moi jusqu'à la Lune,_  
 _Laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles,_  
 _Laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps_  
 _Sur Jupiter et Mars._**

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai d'abord vu que les plafonds en croisées d'ogives, puis j'ai observé les colonnes qui se terminaient par un dragon. Je pouvais voir sur certains murs un blason arborant les couleurs de Grima.

 _Je suis à Plégia ?_

-Bonjour petite marmotte.

J'ai tourné la tête pour faire face à mon interlocutrice. Elle était grande, mince, une longue chevelure blanche et une robe violette avec de longues manches sur lesquelles étaient brodées trois yeux plus clairs.

-Mère ?!

-Eh bien, Naga m'avait dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, mais ça à l'air d'aller !

-C'est vrai, j'ai oublié mon passé, mais je me souviens de quelques moments passé avec vous.

Je l'ai lentement serré dans mes bras. Cette odeur de lavande et de romarin, cette peau aussi douce que la pèche, cette chaleur et cette tendresse faisaient remonter en moi des souvenirs oubliés.

-Lèves toi, que je te regarde un peu !

Je m'exécutais.

-Tu n'as pas changé ma chérie.

Je me suis mise à sourire.

-On aurai pu avoir mieux comme endroit de retrouvailles !

Elle a souri à son tour, les murs ont fondus, le plancher s'est transformé en une vaste prairie aux herbes lumineuses balayé par une petite bise tiède, faisant s'envoler dans un ciel d'un bleu profond des petites lumières partant rejoindre la myriade d'étoiles. Ma mère attendait patiemment assise sur un banc à côté, je l'ai rejoins.

-J'ai trouvé votre livre.

-Ah... Lâcha t-elle un peu déçue. J'espérais que... Non c'est une bonne chose. Elle souriait. Oh Robin j'ai tant de questions à te poser. Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé depuis tout ce temps ?

Je lui racontais alors ma rencontre avec Chrom, mon enroulement auprès des Veilleurs, ma présentation à Em, notre expédition à Ferox, notre combat contre Marth, ma première rencontre avec Valldar, le marchandage de Gangrel, le sacrifice de la Sainte Reine, mon mariage avec Chrom, la venue au monde de Luciana, ma deuxième rencontre avec Valldar et celle de mon double, l'appel aux secours des dynasties, la véritable identité de Marth, la rencontre de l'Oracle, notre victoire sur Wallhart, mon dernier combat contre Valldar, l'arrivée des autres enfants du futur, la résurrection de Grima, notre retour en Ylistol, les retrouvailles avec Soan et Bixente, l'arrivé de Valldar dans nos rangs et enfin mon entreprise à vouloir supprimer Grima pour de bon.

-Et moi qui rêvais de t'offrir une vie calme loin de tout ça !

-Je ne regrette à aucun moment d'avoir choisi cette voie.

-Ah...Soupira t-elle. Tu lui ressemble tellement.

-Oui, plus que je n'ose l'admettre.

-Prends le comme un compliment, il est quelqu'un de fort et intelligent.

-Si seulement il s'était un peu plus ouvert à moi, j'aurais pu l'aider à aller mieux.

-Les pères sont comme ça, inutile de leurs en vouloir. Ils veulent se montrer forts même si dans le fond ils en souffrent.

-J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

-Et tes amis ?

-Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour eux, ils se débrouillaient bien avant que j'arrive. D'autant plus qu'ils ont un monde à surveiller.

 _Mais..._

-Tu es leurs monde. Tu fais partie de leurs vie maintenant.

-Je ne suis plus parmi eux.

Un ange passa.

-Je suis morte,n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour l'instant tu es dans un monde où la mort et la vie n'existe pas.

-Pourtant...

-Oui, tu t'es sacrifiée pour eux, mais il a toujours les fils du destin qui vous rattachent ensemble.

-Tu veux dire que...

 _-Oui,_ fit Naga qui était apparue _. Il n'est pas trop tard Sang Déchu. Le passage vers l'autre monde n'est pas encore refermé_.

-Quoi ?!

-Robin tu peux encore choisir de retourner d'où tu viens.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas !

-Se n'est pas grave. Saches que quoi que tu décides, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

 _-Hâtes-toi Sang Déchu, le passage ne tiendra pas longtemps._

-Je suis si fière de toi Robin. Tu me rends si heureuse !

-Mais, je ne veux pas vous laisser ! Sanglotais-je.

-N'ai crainte. Les gens que tu aimes ne te quitte jamais vraiment, tu peux toujours les retrouver, là.

Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

-Je vais attendre ta décision. Elle se leva. Si tu rentres, dis lui que je l'aime et que je continue à m'entraîner. Je t'aime ! »


	21. Chapter 21 The Light - Disturbed

**22\. The Light – Disturbed**

 **Chrom :**

Après avoir laissé le château au bon soin de Frederick, je suis parti sur les route pour chercher ma femme. Instantanément, tout le monde s'est proposé pour m'accompagner. Mais j'ai insisté sur le fait que s'était inutile, beaucoup ont obtempéré comprenant ma décision, cependant, certains d'entre eux n'ont rien voulu entendre.

« -Chrom...On fait une pause j'ai mal aux pieds.

-On vient de s'arrêter Lissa.

-Tu parles, on a traversé le dernier village il y a des lustres !

-Elle a raison Père.

-Linfan, tu ne va pas t'y mettre !

-Aller ! Râla ma sœur.

-Bon, d'accord.

Lissa s'est assisse sur un rocher tout proche en poussant un long soupir.

-Tenez tante Lissa, buvez un peu.

-Merci Lucina. En voilà une au moins qui a pitié de moi.

Je me suis mis à soupirer, las.

-Je vous avez dis qu'elle nous ralentirais ! Grogna Soan. Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais !

-Du calme Soan, tempéra Valldar. Nous avons le temps.

Le vent est calme et doux. Une ombre me survole, cachant le soleil à plusieurs reprises. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir une buse qui faisait des cercles.

 _Cet oiseau, je l'ai déjà vu ! Mais où ? A Plégia il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Et l'autre fois c'était... Non ! Quand j'ai trouvé Robin la première fois !_

Comme pour me répondre, le petit rapace pousse un cri et vole en ligne droite. Je me suis mis à sa poursuite. J'entends mes amis qui m'appellent, mais je continu à avancer. J'arrive dans une plaine, l'oiseau a disparu, et mes amis m'ont vite rejoins.

-Regardez Père, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est évanoui !

-Hé ! Tu as raison ! Constate Lissa. Que peut-on faire ?

-Nous devons l'aider !

Je m'approche lentement.

-Hmm... Je sens son pouls, tout va bien. Mais qu'elle drôle d'idée de s'allonger ici... »

 **Robin :**

« -Grand frère, on devrait faire quelque chose.

-Que suggères-tu?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Je vois que tu reprends tes esprits.

-Salut toi !

-Il y a de meilleurs endroits que le sol pour faire la sieste, si tu veux mon avis...Donne moi ta main.

Je lui tends ma main, aucune trace de ma marque. Il l'attrape avec délicatesse avant de me soulever du sol avec force. Je fini dans ses bras, coincé par une étreinte qui ne me laisse aucune échappatoire.

-Tu es revenue !

-Robin !

Lissa en rajouta une couche.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, mais, laissez moi respirer bon sang !

-Oh, pardon chérie.

À peine sortie que Soan me saute dessus en faisant un câlin, puis me lâche une tape sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as fais une chose pareil ! Hein espèce de crétine des Alpes ! Ramassis de moticules !

Elle me secoue tout en m'insultant pendant quelques minutes.

-Pardon Soan.

-Pfeuh ! Contente de te revoir.

Puis se fut au tour des enfants de me serrer dans leurs bras.

-Mère, je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! Ont criés les ados.

-Mes chéris.

-Eh bien, que rajouter de plus.

Mes enfants se séparent pour faire de la place à Valldar.

-Bon retour parmi nous.

J'avance un peu puis je le prends dans mes bras, après quelques secondes de flottement, il pose les siens autour de moi.

-Si je m'attendais...

-Cessez un peu de râler, et profitez !

Nous nous séparons.

-Bon, j'espère que Chrom a continué à bien vous traiter !

-Eh bien, il se trouve que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente avec la cour de Plégia. Lâche Chrom tout sourire. Après avoir beaucoup insisté, ils ont accepté que Valldar retrouve sa place de monarque, qu'il fasse un peu le ménage dans ses courtisans et qu'il nomme un émissaire qui ferai la liaison entre nos deux royaume.

-J'ai accepté, cru t-il bon de rajouter.

-Eh bien, ça n'a pas chômé !

-C'est long soixante dix jours !

-Quoi ? Je suis partie pendant presque trois mois ! Par tout les dieux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais bien entouré et conseillé !

Je souris, soulagée. Je fais signe à Valldar de venir un peu à l'écart.

-J'ai... Rencontré mère. Pendant que j'étais partie.

-Ah...

-Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, « je continue à m'entraîner ».

Sans crier gare, ses yeux se mettent à briller.

-Oh, pardon père, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, non Robin, c'est juste que...

-Oui, j'ai trouvé la lettre codé que vous lui avez envoyé avant de partir à la guerre.

-C'est du passé tout ça. Je vais de l'avant aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu n'en souffre pas trop de tes trouble de la mémoire ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu.

-J'ai peut être oublié qui j'étais, mais je sais qui je suis maintenant. Même si j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir.

-Une sage réponse.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Dis, j'ai rêvé ou tu m'as appelé « père » ?

-Oh si vous préférez, je peux dire papa !

Il vacille, je me moque de lui en le soutenant.

-Non, vous avez raison, père c'est mieux !

Je fais face au soleil couchant, l'horizon se teinte d'un magnifique dégradé d'or, d'orange, de rouge, de rose et de violet, les rayons de lumières cherchant à retenir l'astre divin dans le ciel. Bientôt, il disparaîtra complètement derrière la colline pour affronter le monde des ténèbres et les créatures du mal. Je soupire, m'extasiant devant ce tableau. Une main gantée se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule et le reste ne tarda pas à se lover contre moi.

-Rentrons Robin, il y a deux petits êtres qui réclament ta présence. Me murmure le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille.

-Seulement deux, je ris, j'espérais que je manquerais à plus de personnes que ça.

-Cela ne me dérange pas de faire se que tu veux ici, mais je doute que se ne sois très confortable. Continua t il d'une voix suave qui me donna des frissons.

-Eh bien rentrons !, ravie d'avoir enfin obtenu se que je voulais.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Linfan et Lucina, je les prends tout les deux par le cou, vite rejoins par mon mari Chrom, nous faisons quelques pas mais je me dégage en leur faisant signe de continuer. Je pivotais dans un petit saut faisant voler les bouts de ma veste violette.

-Vous venez avec nous, Père ? »

 **Valldar :**

« -Il va falloir que je m'y fasse si je comprends bien.

-Je n'allais quand même pas continuer à vous appeler Valldar après tout se que vous avez fait pour moi.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

-Je suis contente d'être avec vous.

-Et moi donc !

Nous avançons tout les deux sur le même chemin.

-J'ai gardé ça pour toi.

Je lui tends son livre des sorts.

-Tu es libre de le jeter au feu si tu veux.

-Non. Merci père.

Je passe mon bras derrière sa nuque avant de continuer à avancer.

À peine nous passons les portes de la capitale, que la foule nous empêcha vite tout progression. Et se fut pire au château, tous les Veilleurs exultaient en la voyant. Le cuisinier Romé improvise un repas de fête en quelques minutes, tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle commune pour fêter le retour de leur camarade. La soirée tombe, et même si beaucoup sont heureux de se retrouver, les esprits sont embrumés par l'alcool et la fatigue. C'est à ce moment que je décide de rentrer.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un peu plus avec nous. Insiste Chrom.

-Je vous remercie, mais je dois m'assurer que les ordres que j'ai distribué soient mis en place.

-Vous êtes toujours le bien venu parmi nous.

Il me tend le bras, je l'attrape pour le remercier.

-Vous allez nous manquer grand-père, ajoute Linfan avant de me sauter dessus.

-Toi aussi mon grand !

Lucina me câline aussi mais un peu plus éventé, mais je n'en fais pas cas.

-Je vous accompagne vers votre escorte, bien que je pense vous n'en avez pas besoin. Mais ça me rassure. Me fait Robin en me précédant.

Nous gardons le silence jusqu'à la sortie.

-Bien...

-Merci d'être resté. Me gratifie t-elle.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, comme pour me retenir encore un peu.

-Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici Père.

-Et toi à Plégia.

-Je vous écrirais, pour vous donner des nouvelles.

-Moi aussi.

Elle consent enfin à me lâcher.

-Bon retour ! »

Je lui tapote les épaules et m'engage sur la route.

 _Cette histoire ne fait que commencer !_

 _ **Tous les Veilleurs sont rentrés dans leurs foyers, retrouvant leurs enfants. Certains d'entre eux sont partis pour un royaume lointain pour tenter de le sauver, d'autres ont fait leurs vies. Les échanges entre Plégia et Ylisse se sont grandement solidifiées, Linfan a suivit les conseils de ses parent en devenant le vice roi de Plégia et l'intermédiaire entre les deux nations. Quant à Soan...Et bien nous le saurons peut être un jour.**_

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Pour ma part je me suis éclatée à la taper, et je pense que s'est le plus important. Après tout peu importe si elle n'est pas lu, j'aime se que je fais et je le partage. C'est ça qui vaut le coup.**

 **Peace les gens 3**


End file.
